The Good Life
by lovefromgallifrey
Summary: Brie Bella is at risk of losing her job of being a WWE diva, and in a last attempt at staying in the WWE.  She ends up in a romantic storyline with CM Punk, but he begins to rebel against the WWE, Brie may be at risk - will she save her job or leave?
1. Chapter 1

Brie Bella sat at the long table across from the creative writers of WWE, she was growing impatient as she tapped her nails against the desk, and Nikki patted her on the leg from under the table to reassure her. But all Brie could do was shoot a glare at Nikki and Nikki shrugged.

Brie _was not_ happy that she was being put in some romantic story line, she was Brie Bella, she was here to wrestle - not to make out with wrestlers that could well have been her father. Any guy could have came walking through that door, it could be John Cena, Randy Orton, or.. Santino, or even worse, Daniel Bryan. Brie's current ex boyfriend, and let's just say the relationship didn't end too nicely.

"Brie." Nikki said quietly, "Would you stop that? You're giving me a headache - I'm already nervous and it's not even my story line."

Brie sighed, "I'm sorry. It's hard, either he's really late or I'm really impatient." Brie said quietly as the WWE writers conversed.

"You're just impatient." Nikki shrugged and leaned back in the large black chair, "It's not a big deal, it'll probably be one of those romance story lines that just, fade out with no ending. Kind of like all of Kelly Kelly's, her and Drew went unfinished."

"That's because she's Kelly Kelly." Brie rolled her eyes at the mention of the blonde, "No one cares."

The door finally opened and Brie kept her knees to her chest and kept her eyes closed.

"Is he really bad?" Brie whispered to her sister Nikki.

"Err..." Nikki said, seeming to be at a loss for words.

_I knew it, I knew they'd put me back with Daniel again_, Brie thought as she popped her eyes open and glanced over her shoulder. She didn't see Daniel Bryan though.

Brie saw Vince Mcmahon standing at the door, straightening his suit and behind him, Brie saw CM Punk.

"What?" Brie said, trying to keep the shock out of her voice, she then turned to share her surprise with her sister.

Nikki was absolutely _shocked_, and I mean _shocked_. Her eyes darted from her sister to CM Punk, but then Brie noticed a flash of anger in her eyes.

"What?" Nikki finally said, breaking the silence, "You can't be serious! Brie!-"

"Brie can deal with it or she can leave the WWE." One of the writers interrupted.

Brie stood up then, slamming her palms against the table, "Excuse me? You'd _fire_ me over a simple story line?"

"We do need to downsize on the divas." One of the writers said, a evil grin on his face.

"What?" Brie snapped, "If I were you - I'd be downsizing on the men in the mens division, like all of the men you absolutely _buried_ under big names like John Cena and Randy Orton!"

The WWE writer stood up, angry, "You dare talk to me like that!-"

"Shut up!" Nikki shouted, "Damn. Sorry I even said anything." Nikki said, rolling her eyes and sitting back down.

"Well, now that you drama queens are done, we can sit down and talk about the story line and get the scripts out." Vince said, pulling out a chair beside Brie and gesturing for CM Punk to sit in it, which he did, quietly.

The WWE writers all nodded in agreement, "Okay, so here." One of them said, sliding a script over to Brie and then one to CM Punk.

Brie flipped through the script, reading it with much interest, but after a while she bit her lip and then glanced up.

"Is there a problem?" Vince asked.

"Um, yeah." Brie said, setting the script down. Everyone's stare was on her by now, "Why are you putting me in a story line with him? Honestly, the kid is going to be going places, he'll be a future WWE champion, and I'm not going any where. I'll probably be buried just like Gail Kim and Melina. I'll just, in the end, be dragging him down."

Vince bit his lip before talking, "We know he is going places, and we want you to be going places too. To kind of, 'cleanse' the divas division, we don't want the Bella twins to be buried, we want you two to be as big as Kelly Kelly and John Cena, perhaps even bigger."

"What does this have to do with me?" Nikki said dryly, as one of the writers set a script in front of her also, "I was just here for moral support."

"Well, we want _both_ of the bella twins to be big names. And by doing that, we need to turn you both heel, Nikki you may not have a problem with that but Brie might." Vince explained.

Brie was reading when her eyes met something, "Wait? I have to fight.. Nikki?" Brie said, looking up at her sister.

"No way, not happening." Nikki said, folding her arms and leaning back in her chair, "There is no way in hell you can force me to beat up my sister."

Brie nodded, "It's just not happening. Don't get me wrong, I don't want to leave the WWE or anything, but this story line sounds.. scary." She admitted, "And it sounds like it could go wrong at any minute." Brie said, slapping her script on the table.

"Which is why we put you in the story line Brie." Vince said.

"Am I supposed to feel flattered?" Brie muttered, and she heard CM Punk chuckle from beside her.

"Well, what's so funny?" Brie asked him, looking over at him, "You've been quite quiet about this."

CM Punk stood up in his chair a little straighter, "You see, this, is just a story line, it's not real or anything. So what? You only have to kiss me like, once a week? What, do you have some secret boyfriend we don't know about?" CM Punk said with a amused glint in his eyes.

Brie rolled her eyes, "Yeah, but here's the problem, its _you_." She said coldly.

"Ow, that stung my little Bella." CM Punk said, placing a hand over his heart, "Besides, a lot of divas in the locker room would die to kiss me."

"Then go find them." Brie snapped.

"You're right, this isn't going to work, we bicker way too much." CM Punk said, returning her eye roll and leaning back in his chair.

"Which is the beauty of it!" Vince smiled, standing up as if he had just won the lottery. He walked over to the two and placed a hand on each of their shoulders, "It'd be a even better story line if you two absolutely hate each other!"

Brie felt her stomach lurch at the idea of kissing CM Punk.

* * *

><p>"Okay, so that was about as awful as I imagined it - maybe even more." Brie sighed as her and Nikki left the conference room.<p>

Nikki sighed and put a arm around her sister's shoulders and gave her a light squeeze, "Let's just hope this one fades out."

Brie nodded, "Yeah. Fuck, let's even pray it will. I can't stand him, he's condescending, annoying, repulsive.. mean.." Brie muttered, and then she saw CM Punk.

"Well don't stop because of me, ladies. Please, continue on." CM Punk said, folding his arms across his chest.

Brie rolled her eyes, "You really are full of yourself." Brie said, linking her arm with Nikki's, "Anyways, we have a match to go and win."

"You mean cheat?" CM Punk called as Brie and Nikki walked away.

Brie resisted the urge to flip the bird as Nikki and her walked arm and arm with her to the ring.

"Forget him." Nikki muttered.

_I'll try_. Brie said, shooting one last glance at CM Punk, _but it wouldn't be easy_.

* * *

><p>(:<p> 


	2. Chapter 2: The Slap Of The Century

Brie won, with a little bit of twin magic of course, but she had won, standing triumphantly above Eve Torres as she lay on the mat. With a small kick of the foot Eve fell out of the ring and dropped to the floor, and the crowds boos seemed to get even louder when she plopped to the floor.

_"YOU SUCK! YOU SUCK!_" The crowd chanted, as if they cared. Brie only rolled her eyes and let herself out through the ropes.

Then there was a loud ringing, it was so loud, Brie keeled over and blanked out. Well that was what she thought, but her eyes just popped open to the constant ringing of her alarm clock, with a smack of the hand the alarm clock was silenced.

Brie ripped her legs out of the sweat entangled blankets and walked over to the mirror, patting her face down.

"You okay?" Nikki asked from behind her, "You seem a little on edge."

Brie sighed, hoping to avoid Nikki, "I'm fine, I was just going to head out and get some coffee, I need some time alone to clear my head.." Brie said, changing her pajama bottoms into white jean shorts and then grabbing a loosely fitting Alice In Wonderland shirt that had the familiar grey cat on it saying, _'my reality is just different than yours_.' A quote that Brie favored.

"Yeah, after all that's been going on." Nikki said, biting her lip, "I wish I could help."

Brie only let out a shaky laugh, "You can't stop the nightmares or the story line. But thanks for trying, I guess." Brie said, grabbing her purse and sliding on her flip flops.

"You're having nightmares now?" Nikki asked her, "This story line isn't going so good for you already and it hasn't even started."

"Hey. I need some air, like, _now_. So how about we talk about it when I get back? Kay? Kay, thanks, bye." Brie said, quickly walking out of the hotel room.

* * *

><p>Brie sat on a bench in the middle of the park, the autumn air kept blowing in her face and she just ignored it was she brought her knees up to her chest. She couldn't stop thinking about that stupid story line that she had been unfairly put in, in some last ditch attempt to let her keep her career.<p>

It was unfair.

She didn't deserve this. And Nikki didn't deserve to see Brie putting herself through this.

"Well, that's not a happy face." CM Punk said, planting himself beside Brie, "Care to share?"

Brie rolled her eyes, "Just. Forget it." She said, pulling her face out of her knees and glancing up at the kids that were swinging and laughing and having so much damn fun. Not knowing how awful life would become for them.

"It's not a big deal." CM Punk said, and Brie looked at him.

"What isn't?" She asked.

"Kissing me. I'm not a bad kisser if that's what you're worried about." CM Punk said, smirking, "I'm amazing from what I've heard."

Brie rolled her eyes, "You really are selfish - this isn't even about you."

"Ah, so you _don't_ mind kissing me." CM Punk said, a confident smile on his face, "Well we could practice now if you'd like."

Brie shot him a glare and began to lean in, he was also surprised and when they were less than a breath away from each other, Brie slapped him.

"Okay, ow, that hurt." CM Punk said, holding his flaming cheek, "But I get the message."

Brie licked her lips, "I will not _ever_ kiss you outside of this story line, do you understand? There is no, _you and me_. There is only a you, and then there is a very mad me, who feels like slapping that smirk off your face, understand?"

"I understand." CM Punk said, and then after a moment of silence, "You've got spice, I like that." He said, standing up before Brie had the chance to slap him.

"Spice?" Brie questioned, "I wouldn't call anger, _spice_."

"So anyways, I'll see you tomorrow while we film our little segment." CM Punk said with a final wink and then walking off.

* * *

><p>Brie sat with a cold coffee in her hands and then casually took a sip out of it while Nikki and Alicia Fox droned on and on about the boys in the locker room.<p>

"You know, what about Sheamus?" Alicia asked casually, leaning back in the chair - a look of dreaminess crossing her eyes.

Nikki began to laugh so hysterically her sides began to hurt, "That big jar of angry mayo? You must be going mad."

Alicia looked down, "That's just all part of his character.." She said, her teeth clenched down on her lip as she said this.

Brie rolled her eyes, "Can we please stop talking about boys?" She snapped.

"Well, what has your panties in a knot?" Nikki asked, planting a hand on her hip, "Tell your dear sister." She said, putting a arm around Brie's shoulders and pulling her close.

"Okay.." Brie said awkwardly and then pushing away from her sister, "_Nothing_ has my panties in a knot."

"Uh-huh." Alicia and Nikki shared a smile, "It's a boy isn't it? Is he cute?"

"No." Brie growled, "He's just plain awful."

Nikki rolled her eyes, "I'm getting the drift that you don't like this guy too much.."

"Are you turning into a lesbian or something? You never join me and Nikki on our boy talks." Alicia asked.

"Wha - NO!" Brie said with a roll of the eyes, "Just the guys in the locker room only look for one thing and one thing only - _sex_."

"So? One night stands with hot guys aren't that bad." Nikki said with a wink of the eye.

Brie sighed, "You really don't have respect for yourself do you? I prefer committed relationships.."

Alicia laughed, "Only you, my dear child. Would care about a committed relationship when you're smoking hot and look like your 18."

Brie shrugged, "Well sorry I just want to settle down soon. Be in a relationship for a while, see how that pans out, and see where we go from there."

Nikki leaned back in her chair and propped her feet up on the table, "You know, a one night stand here and there doesn't hurt anybody." Nikki grinned.

"Well, we all know who is the slut in our group." Alicia teased, and for that, she got a pillow to the face.

"And we all know who the bitch is in our group!" Nikki teased back.

Brie laughed, "You guys are really awful - you know that right?"

Nikki and Alicia both attacked Brie with pillows.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Next chapter soon coming up :)**


	3. Chapter 3: Ditz

Brie Bella sat in her bed, her legs curled up in blankets and a script held between her nimble fingers. She couldn't help but let a sigh escape her lips as she read through the new script she'd have to 'act' out tomorrow. Brie was growing frustrated as the script went on, the script made her look like a lovesick moron.

This should have been expected though, the WWE had no respect for the divas, which was obvious in the new script.

"I can't do this." Brie said to Nikki, who was tapping furiously at a computer.

Nikki swirled around, "Here, let me read it." Nikki asked, holding her hands up and Brie flung the script to her.

Brie bit her lip as she watched her sister's eyes skim the page. Nikki bit the inside of her cheek, probably holding back laughter.

"It isn't funny!" Brie protested, "If you think it's so funny, toss it back!"

"No, it's just, so funny because you hate his guts." Nikki said, giggling, "It'd be fun to see you like this." She said, tossing the script back to Brie.

"It's not me though." Brie said, setting the script on the side table, "I'm not this girly girl that wants to get into his pants."

Nikki laughed, "Brie, don't freak about it, it's just acting after all."

Brie sighed, "I can't help it." She said, shifting and standing up off the bed.

"Well at least you don't have to kiss him, yet, right?" Nikki said, turning away from the laptop and giving her a smile, "Well not yet anyways."

"Please, don't remind me." Brie groaned and ran a hand through her hair.

"It won't be too bad, just be careful not to get your lip stuck in his piercing." Nikki winked.

"Shut up!" Brie squealed and threw a pillow at Nikki, "You're awful!"

* * *

><p>Brie was getting her hair done for her segment and she couldn't help but shift uncomfortably in her chair every now and then. When she was done she hopped off and went to talk to Nikki for a little bit and change into her outfit.<p>

She walked into her locker room, "Hey Nikki." She said to her sister, who was hunched over her cellphone.

"Hello." Nikki said, turning to face her sister, "Nice hair."

"Thanks." Brie shrugged and grabbed her black attire for the night, she changed into it quickly and then walked out the door to go and film the segment.

* * *

><p>"Well looks like princess has finally arrived to film." CM Punk said with a smirk.<p>

Brie glared at him, "You hush."

"Hey, is that any way to treat your love interest?" CM Punk smiled and whipped a arm out and wrapped it around her waist and pulled her close, "You know.. after this scene..we could head back to my hotel room.."

"Ew!" Brie said, pulling away from him, "Never."

"I was going to say, and read comic books." CM Punk winked.

Brie rolled her eyes, "Let's just get this over with." She said, running a hand through her straight brown hair.

CM Punk chuckled, "Too eager to get away from me, I see."

_"You guys ready?"_ One of the camera men asked, and Brie nodded.

Brie had to prepare herself to be the ditz that she had to pretend to be in the next minute or so, she just had to clasp her hands together and hope they didn't say they had to re shoot the scene, Brie didn't think she could handle being a ditz for long.

_"Action!"_ One of them quietly said, and Brie walked over to him.

"Hey, I saw your match." Brie said, a smile on her lips as she ran her fingers across his sweating abs, "Must have been quite a work out.."

CM Punk glanced down at her, dazed, "Yeah, but it was no problem." He said, taking a step closer to her.

_Not in the script.._

"Well if ever want another work out, just call me." Brie smiled and leaned forward, brushing a kiss just a breath away from his lips, and then walking off.

The camera zoomed in on CM Punk looking dazed and then a smirk rose to his lips. Brie rolled her eyes as he stared at her, as if she was a dream.

"Cut!" One of them called.

Brie leaned against the wall as they reviewed the clip and then CM Punk came and leaned against the wall next to her.

"You know, that kiss was really something." CM Punk said, brushing the spot where she had kissed him.

"It was nothing, just acting." Brie said, flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"Didn't feel like acting to me, sweetie." He smiled, "And I'm up for that work out, you know."

Brie rolled her eyes, "Only in your dreams."

Then Brie's best friend Justin Gabriel came up to her.

"Hey Brie, so, breaking hearts again?" Justin asked with a quick glance at CM Punk.

"Are you volunteering?" Brie gave him a sweet smile.

Justin laughed, "Ah, so how was it? As bad as you kept saying it would be?"

"It went perfect." CM Punk said, throwing a arm over her shoulder, "Now we'll be going.."

Brie threw his arm off of her, "Okay, just one thing: _ewww_." Brie rolled her eyes.

"Didn't seem like it went that great if she's still repulsed by you." Justin said with a smirk, "But I guess that's how a Bella Twin rolls, breaking hearts left and right. I should know, Wade's a victim of Brie's ruthlessness."

Brie rolled her eyes, "It's not my fault.."

Justin only shrugged, "Yeah, not your fault at all."

"It's a confusing situation." Brie defended herself, "You don't understand, you didn't hear the whole story."

"Ooo, there's a story now?" Justin teased, "So what is it now? Far away romance, sailing off into the sunset with a bouquet of flowers?"

"Ha ha ha. Very funny." Brie said coldly, "He cheated on me, that's the story for you." Brie glanced away from him as he processed that.

"You don't deserve that." CM Punk said quietly.

Brie turned a bright red, "Well, it happened, whether I deserved it or not." Brie bit the inside of her cheek hoping to prevent the tears from leaking over her eye and collapsing down her cheeks.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed.<strong>

**xoxo**


	4. Chapter 4: Divas CHAMP!  About time

Brie Bella walked into Vince Mcmahon's office, her legs somewhat unsteady as she impatiently waited outside the door before a booming voice allowed her in. She hesitated before shoving open the door and striding in, settling into the large red leather chair in front of Vince's desk.

"Brie." Vince said, almost too quietly.

"Yes?" Brie asked quickly, her hands sweaty and shaking.

"As you may know, you're on the edge of getting.. let go." Vince said the words gently, trying not to startle her.

Brie swallowed hard, "I am?" She squeaked.

"Yes, so this story line between you and CM Punk has to work." Vince calmly said, "It's your last chance."

Brie tried to keep the panic out of her voice, "My _last_ chance?"

"Your last chance. If this story line fails, then you'll be gone, and the Bella twins will be no more." Vince then turned away from her in his chair, "You may leave."

Brie stared at the back of his chair before storming out of the room.

* * *

><p>Brie shoved her hand into a bowl of popcorn while the TV blared at her. She was sandwiched between Nikki and Rosa Mendes, and she was <em>not<em> in a good mood. Even funny movies couldn't cheer her up.

"Hey, chill out, okay? It'll turn out in the end." Nikki bumped her knee casually against Brie's.

Brie resisted the urge to growl, "Will it? I bet when he finds out about this he'll make sure the story line fails."

Nikki let out a sigh, "But he doesn't know, so don't worry about it.. yet." Nikki added a brief pause.

Brie groaned, "God, I can't do this! There is no way I can have a convincing story line with some guy I absolutely despise!"

Rosa put her arm around Brie and gave her a reassuring squeeze, "Oh come on, chica. You'll be fine."

Brie didn't believe Rosa.

* * *

><p>Brie was smiling to herself as she looked at the match board.<p>

_Brie Bella vs Eve Torres for the Divas Championship._

It was about time! Now it was Brie's time to shine - and Nikki wouldn't stop her from doing so.

Brie turned around, smiling, then she crashed into someone.

"Well short-stuff, better watch where you're going." CM Punk said with a grin, shooting out a hand to help her up.

Brie glared at him, "You can _not_ bum me out right now." Brie said, returning his grin.

"Oh, I can't?" CM Punk asked, "Did you get the new script?"

Brie continued her glare, "New script?"

"Mhm." CM Punk leaned forward, "It's really good."

She bit her lip and took a staggered step back, "I don't care, I don't want to think about that right now."

"Oh, I see. First Divas Championship shot." CM Punk chuckled, "About damn time, so are you and Nikki going to work twin magic again?"

Brie scoffed, "You don't think I can win on my own do you?"

"Not really." CM Punk grinned, "You're just a model, shortie."

"As for your information, I _used_ to be a model. Now I'm a WWE diva, if you don't like it - then you can just.. join my haters!" Brie sputtered out.

He glanced down at her, "I could never hate you."

His eyes were so fixated and intense on hers, she felt like she was going woozy under his gaze.

_It's CM Punk_. Brie quickly thought to herself.

"I wish I could say the same." Brie shoots him a grin before darting off down the hallway.

* * *

><p>Brie sprang at Eve, the two went at it for a few moments before Brie was lying down on the mat. She let out a groan as her head pounded.<p>

Eve picked her up and flung her in the corner, and Brie mustered up the strength to jump up and kick her in the face. Eve backed up, holding her jaw, and Brie sprung from the ropes and slammed her head down into the mat and pinned her. Eve kicked out quickly.

Brie bit her lip until she finally had Eve in the right position.

She kicked Eve in the stomach and gave her a Bella Buster!

1..2..3.. YES!

Brie's arm was being hoisted up into the air and she had arms around her waist, her and Nikki rejoiced. Brie's hands curled around the divas championship and she held it high in the air.

"You were amazing!" Nikki screamed into her ear.

Brie gave her a wide smile and wrapped her arm around Nikki's shoulders, "Divas champ baby! We're definitely celebrating tonight!"

Nikki returns Brie's smile, "Oh hell yeah, baby!"

* * *

><p>Brie and Nikki get backstage and the whole locker room is there to meet them, and suddenly Brie is surrounded by hugs.<p>

"You were amazing, babe!" Alicia Fox says, hugging her tightly, "Everyone watch out! The Bella Twin era is here!"

Brie lets out a battle cry and hoists the championship into the air, "You've got that right!"

Everything is beautiful, happy, and life is just streaming sunshine down on her.

"You were great!" Rosa Mendes says, wrapping her arm around Brie's waist and hugging her tightly.

Brie gives her a smile, "I could tell, you see this championship?" Brie points to the divas championship as she wraps it around her waist, "All mine."

"About time, too." Alicia adds in.

"So, I know that since you're a Bella twin you probably have insane partying plans for tonight." Rosa winks.

"Well, I wouldn't be a Bella twin if I didn't." Brie smiles.

"So whose the designated driver?" Nikki teases.

Brie laughs, "We'll worry about that later.." She says, and catches a wink from CM Punk as he disappears from the crowd.

She can't help but flush.

* * *

><p>Brie and Nikki sat at the bar, each of them with a cocktail in their hands. They clink their glasses together as the music surrounds them.<p>

The bass is so loud Brie can't hear herself thinking, much less what Nikki is saying.

"Hey! I'm going to go and talk to Randy for a minute!" Nikki shouts, and Brie barely makes it out before she's disappeared into the crowd.

"To our new divas champion." A voice says from beside her, she turns around to be facing CM Punk.

"Are you stalking me?" She blurts out, drunkenly, "I mean.. really! I've been seeing you every where."

CM Punk sits beside her, "Ah, maybe because you've been _wanting_ to see me." He glances down at her drink with disapproval, "Drinking?"

"What else am I supposed to do?" She asks, holding up the half-drunk drink, "I've only had a little bit, Mom." She says with a grin.

"A little bit too much if I had a say." CM Punk rolls his eyes and takes the glass from her and sets it down.

"Ah, half a drink, must be wasted out of my mind." Brie teases.

"You must be if you're standing my presence." CM Punk grins, taking a sip of his Pepsi, "Usually you would've left by now."

"Oh yeah." Brie asks, "Why?"

"Because you can't stand me." CM Punk holds up one finger, "Or you're scared of me." He says, holding up another finger, "Those are my two picks for now."

"Scared of you?" Brie lets out a laugh, "Ah."

CM Punk smirks, "You're not afraid of me, you're afraid of what we have."

Brie nearly chokes on air, "What we have?" She laughs, "We have nothing, I barely know you, and you barely know me."

"Isn't that the beauty of it? Two people just being attracted to each other even though they don't know each other.. at all." CM Punk shakes his can a little bit before taking another sip.

Brie rolls her eyes and looks away from him, hoping the darkness of the club masks her blush, "So that's what you think?"

"That's exactly what I think, but odds are, you won't remember any of this in the morning." CM Punk says, "You're drunk."

"I'm not drunk!" Brie insists, "Half a drink and you think I'm wasted out of my mind.."

"Let me drive you home." He insists.

"And why on earth would I let you do that?" Brie asks, "I hate you, remember?" She staggers on the word 'hate'.

CM Punk leans forward, "Because, you're looking at me with a dreamy look on your face, it's making me rather uncomfortable. Are you trying to hit on me?" He asks, his lips suddenly right next to her ear.

If Brie wasn't red, she was on fire by now, her cheeks lit up faster then the sun in the morning, "What!" She says, standing up quickly.

He grins and stands up too, "Well I guess that settles it, you should text your sister or something."

Brie glances over her shoulder to see Nikki touching Randy Orton's biceps. She can't help but roll her eyes.

"I never said you could give me a ride." Brie quickly says.

"I never said you had a choice." CM Punk grins at her and he begins to walk.

Brie stands for a moment before following him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for not writing ANY WWE fanfic for a super long time, but I didn't have a muse or anything, but I mustered up the courage to make another chapter of this! :D I hope you enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it! If I get a lot of reviews on this, I'll make sure to update this more frequently!**


	5. Chapter 5: On Fire

The new divas champion, Brie Bella, stumbled after CM Punk in the cold parking lot of the bar.

"Why are you even at a bar?" She asks, "You don't drink."

CM Punk keeps walking, "MVP wanted me to tag along."

"Oh." Brie smiled, "So he bosses you around?" Brie laughed and nearly lost her balance again.

CM Punk's hand quickly shot out and helped her stay upright, and suddenly Brie realized their closeness.

She dimly noticed that his face was getting closer, but he wasn't moving, she was moving. Their faces were getting closer and closer before CM Punk quickly backed away from her with a grin on his face.

"I want you to kiss me when you're not drunk." He shrugged and opened his car door.

Brie couldn't deny the disappointment that ran through her.

* * *

><p>CM Punk drove her home and they bid their goodbyes, Brie went up to her hotel room and slept for a few hours. But she couldn't shake the feeling of intensity that had passed between the two before he pulled away. Brie closed her eyes, she'd never have another chance like that again.<p>

Why did she even care? She shouldn't care.. she shouldn't. He was just some random guy that she had been slammed into a story line with, nothing more, nothing less.

"Brie!" Nikki groaned from her bed, "Would you shut up?"

"Huh?" Brie asked, shaking out of her haze.

"You keep talking, and you keep saying the same thing over and over again!" Nikki groaned and put her head into her pillow.

"What do I keep saying?" Brie asks.

"Voices." Nikki muttered, "If I didn't love you, I would think you're crazy. Wait, I love you - and you're crazy, that's great.. so who would you think would help me sign you away into a mental institute? You only need 4 people, I'm pretty sure Alicia would help me."

Brie bites her lip, "Sorry, I didn't realize I was doing it, I was overthinking."

"About what?" Nikki asks, propping herself up on her elbow.

Brie's heart did a leap, should she tell Nikki? That was the main question.

"He tried to kiss me!" Brie burst out, regretting it and slamming her hand over her mouth.

Nikki bolted up from her bed and jumped over to Brie's bed, "What? Oh my god, I can't believe this, why?"

"I-I don't know.." Brie quickly said, "I was a little tipsy, so I could have imagined it."

Nikki jutted out her lips in a pout, "Aw, get me all excited for nothing."

Brie sighed and closed her eyes, "I really wanted him to kiss me."

"Why didn't he?" Nikki asked, laying beside her sister.

"He convinced himself I was totally wasted." Brie sighed and propped herself up on her elbow, "I only had half a drink, possibly less."

Nikki sighed and glanced up at the ceiling, "Why are boys so stupid and confusing?"

"No idea." Brie sighed, "They're just annoying."

"Amen to that." Nikki mumbled.

* * *

><p>Brie and Nikki arrived at the WWE arena, Brie had the divas championship in tote.<p>

"Aw, we don't have a match tonight." Nikki said, as her eyes skimmed over the white board, "Whatever, so what do you want to do? Check in and then ditch?"

"Nah, lets stay and watch the show tonight." Brie shrugged, "Haven't watched the show in a while.."

Nikki agreed and the two made their way to the divas locker room, they walked in and Brie sat beside Rosa.

'What are you doing here?" Rosa smiled, "Thought you two would have ditched, it's kind of your thing."

"Brie wanted to stay and watch the matches for tonight." Nikki shrugged, "Might as well stay with her because the hotel room is so boring.."

Rosa sighed as Alberto Del Rio come on the screen, "Now that's a real man."

"Are you kidding?" Brie laughed, "Look at that stupid scarf!"

"Hey, I said real man.. I didn't say he was fashionable." Rosa pouted and folded her hands in her lap, "But those cars are just gorgeous."

"Isn't there more to a man then the car he drives?" Brie asked Rosa.

Rosa put a hand on her shoulder and paused, "...Not really, no." Rosa smiled.

"Hey, I'm going to go and get a soda from the vending machine, anyone want to come?" Brie asked, standing up.

"Nope." Nikki and Rosa said in unison.

Brie sighed, "Fine, let the defenseless diva go and get her own soda..fine, but if I don't come back alive..make sure my favorite boots get into the hall of fame someday."

* * *

><p>Brie inserted a $1.25 into the vending machine and grabbed out her pepsi when it came out, she popped open the tab and had a sip.<p>

"What are you doing here?" CM Punk asked, coming up from behind her.

Brie turned around, trying to ignore the furious pounding in her heart, "Well, it is my job to be here.."

"You don't have a match tonight though." CM Punk said.

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious." Brie gave him a dry smile, "Divas Champ rein and I don't even get to get a match." She patted the divas championship on her shoulder.

"Happens to the best of us." CM Punk smiled back, "A Pepsi? Very fine choice." He then took the can out of her hand and took a sip himself.

"Hey!" Brie protested.

"What are you going to do about it, shortie?" CM Punk teased.

"I'm not even short!" She protested, "Why do you always call me shortie?"

CM Punk grinned and glanced down at her, "Well you're looking up at me for starters." He said, and he placed the can back in her hand, "Anyways, good thing you're here tonight - because then you'll get to see something.. spectacular and real, make sure you stick around for the end of RAW." And with that, he left.

* * *

><p>Brie anxiously watched the John Cena vs R-Truth Tables Match. She bit her lip and took a sip of her Pepsi and then remembered that CM Punk had also token a drink out of it, and quickly set the can back down.<p>

She got a rude wake up call when CM Punk came racing down the ramp and sabotaged the match. He grabbed a microphone and walked up the ramp.

And delivered possibly one of the best Promos of all time. But also one of the most dangerous. The words felt so real..too real.

She heard shouts outside of the locker room.

"Someone turn off that mic!" A cry of hysteria.

"What if it's in the script?" Added another cry.

"It's not! **IT'S NOT!**" The cry of hysteria shouted, "Cut it!"

"I want him in my office immediately!" Vince Mcmahon screamed, and Brie swore she could hear the veins popping in his neck, "He'll be lucky if he keeps his damn job! What did I just say! CUT THAT MIC!"

Brie and Nikki shared a panicked look.

"If he gets fired!-" Brie began, breathlessly.

"Then you-" Nikki broke off.

Brie stood up and ran out of the room and ran down the hall towards Vince Mcmahon's office.

* * *

><p>Brie burst into the room, sweating and a mixture of sweat and anger.<p>

"What was that?" She shouted at CM Punk.

"Brie! Now is not the time!-" Vince scolded.

"No way! I am not going to lose my job because of his mistake!" Brie snapped, "You put me in a story line with him and I intend to make it go all the way through."

Vince sighed, "So what do you want me to do? I can't exactly let him get away with this."

Brie bit her lip, "Suspend him."

"Thanks for your help shortie." CM Punk added.

"Hush." Brie snapped, "Please, please don't fire him.." Brie begged Vince, "I know he's ignorant, cocky, annoying, snappy, snarky, and full of tasteful remarks..but the WWE universe loves him, at least some of them do."

Vince bit his lip, "Okay, I'll consider it, for now, you two leave."

Brie nodded and CM Punk lifted himself out of the chair and followed her out.

"What was that?" Brie hissed to CM Punk, dragging him to a storage closet and locking both of them in there.

"The truth." CM Punk hissed back, "I'm tired of John Cena main eventing every night."

"I know, everyone is! But we can't exactly change that." Brie said, "We all learned to deal with it."

"No, you all learned to ignore it, just like Vince told you too. In case you couldn't tell, I since Vince is just a piece of disposable corporate garbage that just wants to drown himself in money. I want change." CM Punk said.

"Wow, did you practice that to yourself in a mirror?" Brie asked.

"And I give the snarky remarks." He rolled his eyes.

"You know what you did out there, don't you?" Brie asks, a little breathless.

CM Punk glanced down, "Of course I did."

"You put me in jeopardy. I don't want to lose my job - I love being a WWE diva, I can kick some ass and be cheered or booed and still love what I do. If I wasn't a WWE diva, I'd probably forget how to breathe." Brie snapped, her eyes furious.

"You know, you look kind of hot right now." CM Punk smirked.

Brie rolled her eyes, "Seriously, we're talking about that?"

CM Punk glanced at her, "You know, do you remember what happened last night?" He asked, taking a step towards her.

"N-No." She quickly said, "Not a thing."

Disappointment clouded his eyes, "Oh, never mind then."

"What happened?" Brie asked, wanting to hear him say it.

"Nothing." He grinned.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks so much for reviewing & favoriting the story! So awesome, thank you very much!**


	6. Chapter 6: Beautiful

Brie Bella flips through the new script and she can't help but let her mouth fall open when she encounters a line.

_Brie leans in to kiss CM Punk and they kiss for a few minutes while the camera zooms away from the new couple_.

Shit. Brie thought as her phone buzzed.

It was a text from CM Punk, the absolute last person she wanted to hear from at the moment.

_Practice at my hotel room tonight? 7:00?_

Brie knew she would regret this, she quickly texted back a _okay_. Brie bit her lip as she glanced at the clock to see it was 6:30. Sometimes she wondered if he planned these things..

* * *

><p>Brie raised her hand hesitantly to knock at CM Punk's hotel room door and rapped against it 3 times. The door swung open and he let her in, she glanced around to see MVP packing up his gear.<p>

"Well if it isn't the beauty of the hour, huh?" MVP grins, "Nice to see you, Brie."

Brie returns his smile, "Nice to see you too. What are you up to?" She asks, walking over to him.

"Heading out to train." MVP grins, "With this guy main eventing now, I need to step up my game, right?" He said with a jerk of the head towards CM Punk, "He's got it going, he's got a hot girl in a storyline with him and now he's going to be main eventing."

Brie blushed, "Uh.." She was at a loss for words.

"It's not everyday that you're speechless." CM Punk grins.

Brie only shakes her head, "So anyways, are we going to get this done or not?"

"Ooo, straight to the point and feisty." MVP mused as he laces up his boots and stands up, "Be careful girl, CM Punk has a thing for those kind of girls, a bit weak actually."

CM Punk glares at MVP, "Would you shut up and leave already? Hell, you keep going on and on and on.."

"What about you Mr. Pipebomb?" Brie teases, "The only reason we have to practice this is because of your little shoot on RAW last night."

MVP laughs, "I have to get going anyways. Try not to have too much fun, kids." He leaves and CM Punk and Brie are left alone.

"So I guess we should get this show on the road, huh?" Brie says, opening her script, "So where do you want to start?"

* * *

><p>Brie bit her lip as she said the words.<p>

"So you think I'm hot, huh?" CM Punk says.

"A tad bit." Brie admits, flushing.

"Well.. only a tad bit?" CM Punk asks, taking a step towards her.

Brie takes in a sharp intake of breath, "Okay.. maybe.. a lot." She admits, her cheeks flaming.

CM Punk puts his finger under her chin and lifts it up and his lips are suddenly fast approaching.

Brie jerks her head out of his finger, "Okay, good, that's enough practicing for one night." She says.

"That's the 5th time you've stopped before the kiss scene." CM Punk says, defeated, as he throws the script on his bed.

"So?" Brie says, glancing away from him.

"So, whether or not you like it, _love_. But you kind of have to kiss me one way or another, it's going to happen. Best not to delay the inevitable is it?" CM Punk says.

"Would you shut up and stop making good points?" Brie remarks with a sigh, "Now you're seriously making me consider kissing you."

He grins, "It's not that bad, _love_." He sneers.

"Stop calling me love!" She snaps.

He laughs, "Sorry, I guess. But honestly, do you really think it'd be that bad kissing me? A few nights ago _you_ were trying to kiss _me_."

"Funny how things change isn't it?" Brie laughs.

"You remember?" He asks, a curious glint in his eyes.

Brie froze, turning a bright red, "Uh, no..."

"Yes you do." He smiles, "I can tell, you turn a bright red when you're embarrassed or lying!"

She glanced away, biting the inside of her cheek, "So what if I remember?"

CM Punk gives her a curious look, "So why'd you lie to me about it?"

Brie sighed, "This is stupid." She says.

"Is it? Is it really?" CM Punk takes a stride towards her, "So how about this. I either kiss you or you kiss me."

"W-What?" Brie said, panicked, "There is absolutely no way in hell...!"

"We need to get this done, one way or another." CM Punk admits, "And you're being unnecessarily difficult."

"I am not being difficult! You know what? You're being difficult! Bringing up all this logic and such!-" She snaps.

"Why don't you just shut your lips and kiss me?" CM Punk says.

Brie turns a bright red, "Bu.." She says, and whether she wants it or not, he's approaching her, too fast.

Their lips are then crashing together, it's almost as if a piece of heaven exploded. Lights seem to dance behind Brie's eyelids as the kiss drowns on and on, his tongue forcing entry into her mouth and she gladly accepts. She puts her hand on the back of his neck, drawing him closer until they're sandwiched against the kitchen counter. His arms circle her waist and pull her up with little effort to the kitchen counter, setting her down.

Brie wraps her legs around his waist and arches her back to get the full intensity of the kiss. His stubble is tickling her face as he breaks away for air before attacking her lips again.

"Well hello here, didn't know I just walked into a porno." MVP says, dropping his training bag on the floor.

Brie turns a bright red when CM Punk is de-attached from her face but his arms still circle her waist.

"A few seconds ago she was hating your guts and the next second, it's like she's trying to suck them out of you." MVP rolls his eyes, "Maybe I'll go grab a puke bag. Do I need to bunk somewhere else for the night?"

"What do you say?" CM Punk asks Brie, turning back to her.

"No way. Get off of me." Brie says, hastily pushing him away and jumping off the counter.

He only rolls his eyes, "Are you sure?"

Brie meets his gaze, "I'm positive." She checks her phone to see she has texts from Nikki.

_Where are you? I'm getting bored without you, about to go and seek male company._

_Okay, now bored, leaving and locking the door, you better have your fucking key._

_If you don't have your key find somewhere else to bunk, won't be back until morning. -Nikki xxx._

Brie reaches into her pocket and finds that she doesn't have a key..

"Shit." She says, glancing from CM Punk to MVP, "Nikki locked me out."

"So I guess you're staying here." CM Punk says with a grin.

* * *

><p>Brie changed in the bathroom with the set of clothes Punk gave her. She tried to keep the annoyance off her face when she picked up the white CM Punk shirt that lay before her. But unfortunately, he didn't give her any pajama bottoms, and she refused to sleep in her jeans.<p>

So she was going to sleep in her pink lacy underwear.

She sighed to herself as she tugged the shirt over her head and assessed herself in the mirror. The shirt draped down past her thighs and almost went to her knees, so it was hard to tell if she was wearing bottoms or not.

Brie picked up her clothes and padded out of the bathroom to see MVP and CM Punk sitting at the kitchen counter having a conversation.

They both turned to look at her and MVP threw a wink at CM Punk.

"Looks nice on you." CM Punk grins, "Soon you'll be wearing that to the ring."

"In your dreams." Brie says, setting her clothes on the floor, "Where am I sleeping?"

"With me, I wish." MVP whistles.

Brie rolls her eyes, "Don't turn into a horn-dog on me now, I thought you were on my side." She pouts.

"Oh! I am, I am." MVP says, quickly averting his eyes.

CM Punk laughs, "Anyways, you'll be sleeping with me."

"What? Brie asks, her voice dry, "You've got to be kidding."

He shakes his head, "Nope, just you and me _love_. I refuse to give up my bed and so does MVP, but MVP would roll over and squish you in a matter of seconds, so we decided it'd be best for your safety if you were in my bed."

"And he won rock paper scissors." MVP grumbles, and CM Punk nudges him.

Brie laughs and sits down in one of the stools at the kitchen counter, "So what do you guys do for fun around here?"

* * *

><p>MVP and CM Punk and Brie Bella sat in a some-what triangle on the floor, as they played a intense game of truth-or-dare.<p>

"So Brie, truth or dare?" CM Punk asks Brie.

"Truth." She says.

"That's the third time you've said truth!" MVP rolls his eyes, "Jeesh woman. How much are you willing to reveal in one night?"

Brie laughs, "There is no way I'm doing a dare.."

"Okay, so truth it is. How many superstars have you slept with in the locker room?" CM Punk asks her, his eyes intense.

"None." Brie shrugs.

"None?" CM Punk and MVP echo.

"Nope, not one." Brie shrugs once more, as if it's no big deal, "You guys find it so shocking."

MVP shakes his head, "Well, no shit. I mean come on, you're one of the top divas, most of the divas sleep their way to the top."

Brie shakes her head, "I don't play that way. I get to the top with hard work, not with my sexual abilities." Brie teases with a laugh.

CM Punk grins and MVP asks, "Okay Punk, truth or dare?"

"Truth." CM Punk answers.

"What do you like most about Brie?" MVP asks, wiggling his eyebrows.

Brie smiles, "This'll be interesting." She says with a smile.


	7. Chapter 7: Double Trouble

CM Punk looks over at Brie, "She's brave. She's willing to tell someone to fuck off if they really deserve it, she'll say anything to anyone."

Brie turns a bright red and smiles at him before looking down, "So what about you MVP, truth or dare?" She asks, averting her glance from CM Punk.

"Neither, I'm tired, going to head off to bed." MVP says, standing up and stretching, "But will you at least do one dare?"

Brie rolls her eyes, "Fire it at me."

"I'd like you, to give my good friend here, a good night _kiss_." MVP winks and leaves the room, "And I'll be making sure it happens."

Brie turns a bright red and stands up too, "Yeah, we should go to bed too."

"Come here." CM Punk says, wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her to him until his mouth is by her ear, "Are you wearing pants?"

Brie flushes, "N-No." She stammers, her face now a bright red as she releases herself from his grip.

CM Punk shakes his head, a ghost of a smile on his lips, "I'll go turn off the lights, you can pick a side." He says, pointing to the bed.

Brie turns away from him and smiles quickly but then climbs into the bed, shifting so she's on the edge of the bed, as far from Punk as she can get.

The light flickers off and Brie wraps herself in the blanket, her head resting on the pillow as she closes her eyes. The bed shakes as he enters it beside her, she turns a bright red when he turns to face her, now face to face.

"Yes?" Brie asks, "I was kind of thinking about sleeping.."

He looks are her in the dark, "Why aren't you wearing pants?" He asks.

Brie rolls her eyes, "Shut up, we are not talking about that." She snaps.

"Why not?" CM Punk asks with a devilish grin on his face as his hand roams up her bare leg, causing shivers.

"If you want to keep your hand, I recommend you take it back." Brie hisses under her breath with a glare.

He takes his hand back reluctantly before setting it back, "Why? Does this make you nervous?"

Brie turns a bright red, "N-No, it doesn't! How am I supposed to sleep if you keep touching me?"

"It's your fault, your being a temptress." CM Punk murmurs.

Brie glares at him, "How exactly am I being _tempting_?"

CM Punk grabs her by the waist and pulls her close to him, "Your eyes. It's your eyes."

Brie's eyes are surprised, they almost seem as if they'll fall out of the socket. She raises her eyebrows, "My eyes?"

He leans in closer, "Yes, your eyes. I can tell, you're a open book." He hooks his arm around her waist and his breath is now on her neck.

Brie has a sharp intake of breath as her stomach does nervous flips, something that hasn't happened since her and Wade broke up.

"Maybe you should sleep on the floor." Brie offers him a sweet smile.

* * *

><p>Brie wakes up <em>very<em> warm, she cracks her eyes open to see she's facing the kitchen and MVP is throwing her a mischievous smile as she glares back at him. She then becomes aware that CM Punk's arms are locked around her waist.

Brie tries to wiggle her way out of the 'trap' but realizes that he has a iron grip. Something quite odd for someone asleep..

"You're awake aren't you?" Brie proclaims, trying to shift to see him.

"Ah, how'd you know, darling?" CM Punk muses, his grip becoming a little tighter.

She bites the inside of her cheek, "Please help?" She asks MVP, and he just shakes his head at her.

"But you love me." CM Punk chuckles, "You love me and my comic books."

"In your dreams." Brie breathes, then finally wiggling free of his iron grip and standing up off of the bed and straightening herself, "At least now I can go back to _my_ hotel room." She says with a pointed look at the boys.

Brie pulls out her cellphone to see a lot of texts from Nikki, all wondering where she is.

_I'm fine, coming back right now._ She texts quickly.

"Okay, well this was.. _interesting_.. but I think I'll go back to my hotel room and we can go back to acting like the other doesn't exist." Brie shoots them a grin before leaving.

"See you for the kiss, sweetheart!" CM Punk calls after her.

She shoots a glare before heading back to her hotel room.

* * *

><p>Brie arrives back at the hotel room and Nikki just smiled when she walked in.<p>

"Ah, so that's where you've been." Nikki gestures to the shirt Brie is wearing.

Brie turns a bright red, "Not like that, you locked me out so I had to bunk with him and MVP. And before you ask, _no,_ nothing happened."

"Damn, I was hoping that I'd get a sneak preview for your segment tonight." Nikki wiggles her eyebrows, "But the shirt looks nice on you."

"Shut up, Nikki." Brie groans and runs a hand through her straight brown hair, "I really don't want to do the segment tonight.. could you...?"

Nikki's eyes widen, "Brie! I can't believe this.. you're using me for your own personal preferences, you're throwing me into harms way just so you don't have to kiss someone.. when did you turn out to be so _evil?_" Nikki asks, "I like it." She says, breaking out into a smile.

Brie shrugs and walks over to her dresser, stripping the CM Punk shirt and settling for a black tube top and putting on gray jean shorts and slipping her feet into flats.

"Must have picked it up somewhere." Brie mutters, "I am related to _you_ after all."

Nikki laughs, "You're right. I'll do it for you, but just so you know. You do owe me a favor after this."

Brie just rolls her eyes, "Anything."

* * *

><p>The Bellas arrive at the arena, Brie is wearing Nikki's outfit and Nikki is wearing Brie's as they both approach the set for the segment. CM Punk looks up at the approach of the Bella Twins and Brie fades into the background and leans against the wall while Nikki goes and talks to Punk.<p>

Brie is too far away to hear what they're saying, but she then sees CM Punk hooking one of his fingers in the belt loop and pulling Nikki to him. Brie's heart does a painful leap.

She notices Punk looking down.

Brie freezes.

She realizes what he's looking for a second too late. He was looking for Brie's tattoo. CM Punk's eyes trail over to Brie and he takes Nikki with him when they come over to her.

"Nice try." CM Punk says with a grin, "But do you really think you can pull twin magic on me?"

Brie bites her lip, "No idea what you're talking about. Just get your stupid segment done so me and Brie can plot for our match." Brie snaps in a very Nikki-like fashion.

"Have you ever considered becoming a actress? Because I _almost_ believed you for a second.." CM Punk shakes his head and then, he's looking down for the tattoo too. He sees the tattoo on Brie.. the real Brie.

Brie shrugs, "So you caught me." She tries to hide the smile off her face.

Nikki huffs, "Okay, I'm just going to fade into the background now while you guys do your little segment."

"We need you two now!" The producers call.

"My lady." CM Punk says, clearing the way for Brie.

Brie shoots a glare at him before going over to the set.

* * *

><p>The words are out of her mouth, the words that will force CM Punk to kiss her. And suddenly, he's approaching her and they're kissing, her arms are locking around his neck and his around her waist.<p>

After a few seconds the producers shout, "Cut!" And Brie quickly removes herself from CM Punk.

"I swear, it gets better every time." CM Punk says, his forehead against hers.

Brie turns a bright red before tearing herself away from him and walking over to Nikki quickly.

"You did good, kid." Nikki pats her on the back.


	8. Chapter 8: Soaked to the Skin

Brie shivered in her bed, which was quite odd for her. She was typically over-heated, but now she found she was becoming too cold. Brie gave up the idea of sleep and climbed out of her bed and walked out of her room into the kitchen.

She glanced at the clock which read, _6:53_. She deemed this a good time to go and get a nice work-out in before pesky horny men came to the Gym just to stare at her ass.

Brie changed quickly into her workout outfit which contained of a ill-fitted white tank-top and black shorts along with tennis shoes. It felt nice to not have to wear heels for once. Brie put her hair up into a pony tail and set out for the Gym.

* * *

><p>She got to the Gym and wasn't surprised to see Superstars and Divas on the treadmills and lifting weights, she noticed one Superstar in particular just hovering.<p>

"Hey Justin." Brie says, painting a smile on her face as she walks over to him.

"Oh, what's up my little bird? What are you doing up so early? Last time I tried to get you out of bed..you punched me." Justin says, recalling the memory, rubbing his jaw as he remembers the pain that came with it.

Brie shrugged, "I couldn't sleep. It's getting really cold, did you notice that? Or is it seriously just me..?" Brie wonders as she begins to lift weights, "Spot me?" She asks and Justin nods.

"Actually, Wade was bitching today that it was too hot in our hotel room." Justin pauses for a minute as Brie lifts the weight, "Never mind." He says quickly, noting Brie's look.

"No, please tell me more, I want to here more about your precious - WADE!" Brie grunts, shouting his name as she lifts up the heavy weight, "Oh gosh, I just love hearing about him."

Justin bites his lip, "Sorry for bringing him up." He says quietly.

Brie sets the weight back down in the rest and sits up, "No really, continue. Are you guys dating or something? You talk about him constantly."

Justin laughs but then stops, "No, we're not _dating_. He's my best friend, what do you expect? You talk about CM Punk all the time, are you guys dating?"

She rolls her eyes and stands up off the weight lifting set and walks over to a yoga mat and stretches, "No, of course not. I don't date ignorant bitches like that. I thought you'd have figured that out by now."

He smiles, dimples in his cheeks, "You dated Wade, didn't you? He's about as ignorant as us men get. Maybe even more so."

"Oh joy, I thought we were done discussing Wade?" Brie asks with a quirk of the eyebrow, "But obviously we're not. I'm kind of getting the edge that you're hiding something from me."

Justin freezes, his eyes now wide, "W-What? No, of course not..." He breaks off suddenly with a sharp intake of breath.

Brie glares at him, "Come on, spit it out. Rip the band-aid off."

"No." He shakes his head quickly.

"Why not? I'm a big girl, I can handle it." Brie protests.

Justin looked down at his shoes, "No, as in, I don't want to tell you."

Brie looks up at him, "Hey. Come on, tell me, I can tell its really bugging you."

"I don't like the way you look at him!" Justin randomly snaps, and then he claps his hand over his mouth.

"Huh? Wait, slow down, I'm confused." Brie says, her eyebrows joining in confusion.

"You and CM Punk. I don't know, you just get...funny." Justin, defeated, sits down next to her, "You have this look in your eyes. You don't get that look in your eyes when you talk to me."

Brie turns a bright red, "I don't look at him in any specific way, Justin. Besides, we're just friends." Her tone is final and absolute.

Justin glances away from her, "I think you should leave your story line, Brie. You're changing."

Brie glares at him, "I'm not changing! You know, I don't know whats up with you, but you've been acting distant since me and CM Punk were put into this story line, and I'm sick of it!" Brie stands up, "How about next time you talk to me, you tell me what's going on, okay?"

Justin stands up too, and suddenly, his hands are on her face and his lips are touching hers.

They were _kissing_. The whole idea of Justin seemed absolutely _bizarre_ to Brie, she didn't know why she thought it was bizarre. She just knew it was weird. It didn't feel the same as kissing CM Punk..okay, why the random CM Punk comparison came to mind, she'll never understand.

He finally pulls away from her.

Brie stares at him before turning away from him and leaving.

Yes, that's exactly what you do after a surprise kiss-attack from one of your best guy friends, you run. And you don't stop.

* * *

><p>Vince Mcmahon had set up a meeting for CM Punk and Brie Bella and the writers, to decide where their story line was to go to now. It was basically the meeting which decided whether or not to dismiss the story line and let it fade into the background, or make it a big thing.<p>

Brie was nervous as she strolled into the conference room and noticed that CM Punk wasn't there yet. She felt oddly alone.

"Vince." Brie offers the chairman a smile before sitting down.

"Ah, Brie." Vince muses, "You've been doing quite good in this story line, better then we expected."

Brie smiles, "It is my job, isn't it?"

Vince nods, "Of course it is. Now our issue is the 'shoot' on RAW, as they are now calling it.."

Brie glances down at the table and bites her lip, "So what's going to happen?"

CM Punk strolls into the room, a smirk on his face, his hands in his jean pockets.

Brie notices how... well.._hot_.. he looks in simple casual clothes, but she banishes the thought from her mind.

"You guys aren't going to chatter about me without me here, are you?" CM Punk shoots a smirk - that's probably won over a couple hearts - to Vince Mcmahon, "Ah, Vincey."

"It's Mr. Mcmahon for your information, and you will not speak to me in that matter after that stunt you pulled!" Vince shouts at him, a vein seems to burst out of his neck as he shouts each word.

Brie glances down and bites the inside of her cheek.

"Calm down, okay? I'm already suspended, you silenced me even though the first amendment says I have my rights.. but whatever, the WWE takes away my rights _and_ my WWE championship match.." CM Punk glares at Vince.

Vince glares back, "What do you want Punk?"

"Two things actually." Punk sits down across from Brie and lets his arm innocently droop around her chair, pulling her a little closer to him. He shoots her a grin, "Well, actually three things."

Brie shoots him a glare.

"One, I want my WWE Championship match at Money In The Bank." CM Punk says, "Two, I want Ice Cream Bars." Then his gaze travels to Brie, "And I want this story line to continue. I want to team up with her, tonight, without Nikki."

Brie opens her mouth to protest but Vince cuts her off.

"You've got it. Brie, it's best to go put on your ring gear. You two will be teaming up against John Cena and Kelly Kelly. And make sure you let Nikki know that she has a match against Eve Torres tonight." Vince says.

Brie shoots a glare towards CM Punk before getting up off of the chair and heading for the door, with CM Punk on her heels.

"What? Why are you so mad? I just saved your career!" CM Punk protests.

"It's just." Brie bites her lip, turning around, "I was kind of hoping that I _wouldn't_ have to team with you. Especially without Nikki."

"You'll be fine without her, Ms. Divas Champion. And anyways, shouldn't I be mad at you?" He asks with a curious glint in his eyes.

Brie is taken back, "Wait, why would you be mad at me? I didn't do anything."

"Oh, really? Does this morning ring a bell?" CM Punk asks, a hint of jealousy in his tone, "You and Justin Gabriel, huh?"

Brie glares at him, "My love life is strictly none of your business! We aren't dating or anything.. how did you find that out anyways?"

"Oh, he was gushing about it in the locker room." CM Punk says with a frown.

Brie glances away from him, "And let me guess, you punched him."

CM Punk smiles, "How could you tell?"

"I'm not stupid. You probably did it to protect my 'honor' or some boring bullshit like that." Brie rolls her eyes and folds her arms across her chest.

"You guys were talking about me before the big smooch. That's what I heard." CM Punk smirks, with that 'steal your heart' smirk once again.

"I have to go change." Brie says, clenching her teeth together.

CM Punk still has that annoying smirk on his face, "Is that your excuse to get out of this conversation? Fine, but we're not done with this conversation."

Brie shoots him a glare.

"Damn woman, with all the glares I've been getting from you, I'm surprised I'm not dead yet." CM Punk then says under his breath; "Damn, if looks could kill, I'd be dead in seconds."

* * *

><p>Brie put on her ring gear, "Sorry Nikki, you can't come with me."<p>

Nikki puts out her bottom lip in a pout, "That's so unfair. And then he puts me in a match, the nerve of that man! I'll be watching your main event, sis. So don't worry."

Brie nods slowly, and then puts the divas championship on her shoulder, "Good luck."

"Same for you." Nikki smiles and hugs her sister, "You look great, and you'll do fantastic."

Brie smiles and leaves the locker room, set to face John Cena and Kelly Kelly in a mixed tag team main event.


	9. Chapter 9: All I Know

Brie arrived at the entrance to the ramp which was crowded with producers scurrying around and assistants with coffee running after them. She noticed John Cena and Kelly Kelly chatting and laughing, and Brie couldn't help but roll her eyes.

So they were it, the WWE's top Superstar and Diva. They didn't look too special to Brie, in fact, they didn't look like much at all.

Brie had a divas championship rein, while Kelly Kelly, one of the top divas in the business, never held the championship once.

Then John's music hit, and in a very face-like fashion, the duo went out together.

"Waiting for me, sweetheart?" CM Punk says from behind her with a grin.

She jumps, almost out of her skin, "No, I wasn't waiting for you. In fact, you can go first, Mr. Voice of the Voiceless." Brie teases, a carefree note in her voice.

CM Punk shoots her a grin, "See out out there, _partner_." He says, and gestures for the Producers to hit his music.

And suddenly '_Cult of Personality'_ is bursting through the speakers and CM Punk is saluting Brie and leaving the and riding onto the ramp.

Then, after a minute or so, her music is playing and she's walking out onto the ramp with a chorus of boos as her cape flows carelessly behind her. She walks over to the ring and CM Punk holds down the ropes for her, she climbs in reluctantly with a quick glare shot at Kelly Kelly.

Then, the bell is rung.

"You go first." CM Punk whispers in her ear, and Brie hopes he didn't notice her shiver as she takes her cape off and gives her championship to the ref.

And suddenly, Kelly and Brie are going at it, with a swift kick to the stomach, Kelly keels over. Brie takes the chance as she springs up off the ropes and gives her a clothesline from hell.

After a few minutes of tangling, Brie tags CM Punk and him and John tangle for a while.

Just as John goes for the pin after giving CM Punk a attitude adjustment, Brie runs into the ring and breaks up the pin, and Kelly attacks.

In a heel-like fashion, Brie quickly overcomes Kelly and throws her out of the ring, as she turns she realizes John is coming for her.

"Come on Brie. You just took away our win." John says with a frown.

"Get away from me!" Brie shouts, jabbing a finger at him.

He grabs her hand and pulls her close to him, "He won't like this very much will he." John muses.

Brie punches him in the face, and she drops to the mat and his arms around her waist disappear. CM Punk hooks a arm around her waist and pulls her back up quickly.

"Get out of the ring!" He pretty much shouts, and she - surprisingly, does what she's told and rolls out of the ring just as CM Punk hits the GTS on John.

He gets the three count and the bell is rung. Brie rolls back into the ring and the ref hoists her hand into the air.

Suddenly, she is being picked up around the waist and spun into the air, "You did amazing!" CM Punk shouts over the loud jeers from the crowd.

Brie smiles, "I know I did."

"I can't believe he tried to touch you." CM Punk frowns, putting her down.

"I'm fine." Brie says, "But you're really sweaty." She notes, looking down at his tattooed body, suddenly..overcome by it all.

_Damn it Brie, I thought we agreed to stop thinking that way._ She scolds herself, _stop thinking about his damn hotness for a minute._

"I bet you like that, huh?" CM Punk teases, wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her closer until their lips are locked.

**This is not in the script**. Brie wildly thinks.

But her body doesn't listen to her as it clings to CM Punk almost..desperately.

Her arms go around his neck and she can sense the surprise coming from him.

* * *

><p>Brie puts on her black flowy tank top and cut-off jeans along with just some converse and applies some lip gloss before leaving the locker room to go and find her sister.<p>

Odds were, she'd find Nikki near catering, but she was shocked to turn a corner and see her sister..and CM Punk.

She hid back behind the corner and began to eavesdrop.

"I'm not stupid, I know you have a thing for her." Nikki huffs, "And I want you to stay away from her."

"Oh, and why should I listen to you?" CM Punk asks, glaring at her.

"Because, I know what's best for her, and you are _definitely _not best for her." Nikki scolds, glaring at him.

"I'm the best in the world, it doesn't get any better!" CM Punk shouts at her, "And your sister is a big girl, she can deal with me by herself."

"She pretty much melted in your arms in the ring tonight! I don't like this, not at all." Nikki bites her lip, something she typically does when she's angry or frustrated.

_Damn, she makes it sound like we're about to get married or something._ Brie thinks, _why does she care so much_?

"Why do you care? She doesn't meddle in your love life, so stay out of hers." CM Punk glares at her.

"You're no good, that's why I care." Nikki snaps.

"Nikki." Brie says quietly, "I think that's enough."

Nikki turns, shocked to see her twin sister just around the corner, her eyes are now wide and alert.

"Brie. We were just talking." Nikki quickly covers up.

CM Punk looks at Brie with a satisfied smirk, "Hey, love."

Brie suddenly feels uncomfortable under his eyes, "Come on Nikki, lets go. You're driving." She tosses the keys to Nikki but Punk intercepts and grabs the keys.

"Actually I need to talk to you." CM Punk says, jingling the car keys, "Bye Nikki."

Nikki shoots him a glare before leaving, and Brie shoots Nikki a pleading look to stay, but she leaves.

And just like that, they're alone.

"What do you want?" Brie insists, not wanting to be alone with him for longer then humanly necessary. She already felt her pulse quickening.

"Don't we still need to talk about Gabriel? And why you two were talking about me?" CM Punk asks, "When I'm talked about, I'd like to know _why_."

Brie bites the inside of her cheek and looks away from him, "Why don't you just ask Justin?" She asks.

"Because, I want to hear it from you. Not some lovesick fool." CM Punk rolls his eyes.

"He's not lovesick!" Brie shouts, but even as she shouts the words, she knows she's wrong. But he had been so distant lately, she doesn't understand how that..suddenly came out of nowhere.

They hadn't spoken for weeks, and suddenly he's just spitting out a confession.

When did things begin getting so complicated?

"Are you sure about that?" CM Punk asks, "All he does is talk about you, its quite nauseating."

Brie turns a bright red, "Whatever. It doesn't matter, I don't care, can I have my keys back?"

CM Punk jingles her keys in front of her before snatching them back once more, "So you just crush hearts that simply?"

Brie turns a bright red and shrinks, "No, of course not." She says quietly.

"Then what is it?" CM Punk asks, "Why don't you give him a chance?"

Brie glares at him, "Maybe it's just _so_ out of the blue it's insane. And I just, don't like him."

"Why not? He's a good guy." CM Punk shrugs.

"What? Do you want me to date him or something? When did you become the match maker of the WWE?" Brie snaps, "Why do you care so much?"

CM Punk grins, "I don't know why I care so much. Just thought the guy deserved a fighting chance, but he's going up against me, and he never stood a chance in the first place, right?"

"Huh? What? What are you talking about?" Brie asks, her cheeks flushing a wild red as she struggles to see straight. He can't be. He just can't.

Does he really think that Brie likes him?

Has he deluded himself so much that he thinks that Brie likes him?

Or is it the other way around?

Has Brie confused herself into liking CM Punk? The whole idea of.. CM Punk made Brie sway on her feet, but she didn't take that as a sign.

Every time Brie was around CM Punk she felt as if the wind had been knocked out of her.

CM Punk smirks, "Nothing, don't worry about it shortie." He tosses her keys to her and she catches them just barely.

"No, tell me." Brie insists, "You can't just... say something like that and then completely dismiss it!"

He only smiles, "See you later, Brie." He then leaves.

Brie watches his figure leaving until finally he turns the corner and leaves her. Standing alone, confused, and disheveled.

Brie is only certain of one thing.

That was _definitely_ not normal.

* * *

><p>"We've decided we want to continue the story line between you and CM Punk." Vince announces to Brie over the phone.<p>

Brie tries to hide her sigh, "That's great! So whats going on next?"

"The typical stuff." Vince says, "Just you interfering in his matches and the possible break up of the Bella Twins."

"Wait! WHAT?" Brie pretty much shouts, "You're kidding! - This has to be a joke."

"It seems perfect for the story line, you becoming so.. consumed with CM Punk you leave your sister behind in the dirt." Vince says, "It seemed like a good idea."

"No, there is no way the Bella Twins are breaking up." Brie shakes her head.

"Sweets, you need to calm down, first - talk this over with Nikki and CM Punk. And then we'll see what we can do, but we can't further you if we have your sister clinging on to you." The line then goes dead.

Brie, frustrated, stands up off of the couch and walks over to the kitchen, angerly shoving her phone into her pocket.

_This isn't happening_.

She thinks wildly.


	10. Chapter 10: Credits Roll Over

Brie raked a hand through her hair as she jogged in the park before giving up and decided to put it up in a hair tie. After her hair was secured and she put pins in to keep random pieces of hair from popping up, she began running again. The pulsing in her legs made her temporarily forget everything. Running had always calmed Brie down, and erased all of her thoughts.

She stopped for a minute and paused her iPod and glanced around. She felt a sweat beginning on her forehead so she quickly wiped that away.

_I think someone's following me_. Brie thinks, blinking a few times, _you've been watching too many movies._

Brie plays her iPod once more and continues to jog back to her hotel, she notes a car following her and doubles back until the car has finally disappeared.

She recognized that car, she could recognize it from a mile away.

Why was Vince Mcmahon following her?

* * *

><p>Brie grabbed a water bottle from the mini fridge and pretty much chugged the entire thing. She stood in the kitchen in a pink sports bra and shorts as she shook her hair loose from her pony tail.<p>

"Nikki!" Brie called, "Are you here? Or did you abandon me to my impending doom?"

"You hush you little drama queen." Nikki says, walking out of her room, "What's got you so riled up? You only go for runs when you're mad about something."

"Mad? More like frustrated more then anything.." Brie sighs and sets the water bottle on the counter.

"Why? Because of Justin?" Nikki asks, flipping her hair over her shoulder.

Brie shrugs, "Mainly everything. Especially after a disturbing phone call from our COO last night. Also known as our boss."

"Oh yeah? What'd he say?" Nikki asks, grabbing a curler and plugging it into the wall and beginning to curl her hair. Obviously getting ready for a date.

Brie sighs, "You might want to sit down for this one, Nikki." She runs a hand through her hair once more.

Nikki gives her a curious look before taking a seat on the couch, "So? Rip the band aid off, let me hear it." Nikki squeezes her eyes shut.

Brie bites her lip, "Vince wants to break the Bella Twins up."

Nikki gasps and puts a hand to her mouth, her eyes now wide open, "But - he can't.."

"He can." Brie nods and turns to face the counter, "I know, it's awful."

"It really is." Nikki whispers to herself more then anyone, "This is so stupid..ever since that Punk kid came along, he's been screwing everything up for us."

Brie turns around suddenly, feeling as if she was on the defense, "How? He hasn't done anything except pretend to be my boyfriend."

Nikki laughs, "When did you begin defending _CM Punk?_ Come on, Brie, listen to yourself! Do you _really_ think Justin would have kissed you if you weren't in the story line with Punk? He only did it because he was jealous."

Brie glares at her, "Is that what you really think? CM Punk has absolutely nothing to do with any of this!"

"Then why does Vince want to break us up then?" Nikki snaps back, "We've had this gimmick too long for Vince just wanting to blow it out of the water."

Brie shrinks against the counter, suddenly feeling small.

"I don't know." Brie says quietly. Even though the answer obviously hangs in the air. The answer is so obviously there, if only one of them would reach out and grip it by the horns and take off with the idea.

It was so obvious.

It hurt.

* * *

><p>Brie sat again at the conference room table, except this time, she had Nikki by her side. And CM Punk, of course, showing up late, or as he likes to call it, 'lost my watch so I just guessed at the time, I was close though wasn't I? Could've showed up a hour late'. Well, that was his typical excuse.<p>

"So Brie, Nikki. I know I've already talked to Brie about this, but Nikki, I thought it'd be wise to speak to you about it also." Vince sat down in a large leather black chair across from the Superstars and Divas.

Nikki didn't stop glaring at Vince, she only stopped when she turned to glare at CM Punk, "Yes." She asks, a slight quiver in her voice.

"We want to break up the Bellas." Vince says, plain and clear.

"No." Nikki shakes her head, "There is no way. Brie won't last as a singles competitor before you cut her string."

Brie glances up at the mention of her name, slightly hurt by her sister's words.

"She's just fine." CM Punk snaps, jumping to her defense, "More then fine. She's a great competitor, with or without you."

Brie stares at him for what feels like forever, before she turns away, her cheeks flushing.

"See, even Punk supports my statement with this." Vince says, "Nikki, you'll be fine without Brie."

Brie bites the inside of her cheek.

"No I won't. What will happen to me? Brie is going places, I'm just getting stuck in her shadow." Nikki says, avoiding Brie's eyes the entire time.

Brie lets her mouth fall open, shocked by her sister's accusations.

"We'll put you two in a feud together. Nikki, you'll turn face and compete against Brie for the Divas championship. We'll put a lot of heat on that feud with adding CM Punk into the mix, and we'll of course find you a manager." Vince grins, "We actually already have someone in mind."

"Who?" Nikki questions, looking honestly curious.

"Wade Barrett." Vince smiles.

Brie's mouth falls wider open, trying to stop herself from swaying and falling over on her chair.

_No._

Nikki looks over at Brie, "Can't we make it someone else?"

"Oh yes, I've been notified of previous..events that occurred between Brie and Wade. I thought we could be mature adults about this." Vince pulls his suit jacket up a little more.

Brie glances down at the table, clamping her mouth shut, "He's a ignorant bastard who cheated on me. It's hard to be a adult about something like that." She says quietly.

"Yeah." Nikki nods, "Find someone else."

"Yeah, just make sure he's easy to beat." CM Punk then turns to wink at Brie, "Got to protect my pretty lady."

Brie resists the urge to blush, so instead, she turns away from him before turning a bright red.

Vince nods, "We could swing John Cena.. since CM Punk and John are written to be feuding soon. So boys, could you whip that up for me?" Vince turns to the writers and they scurry over loads of papers before handing them to Vince.

"Yes.. this is great. Just be sure to fit the twins into these." Vince hands the papers back to the writers, "You three may leave now."

Brie stands up immediately, desperate for air, anything to get out of this room.

Nikki follows her, and so does CM Punk.

Brie finally bursts through the exit, cold winter air filling her lungs, when did it begin to snow?

"Brie! It's cold, come back inside!" Nikki shouts over to Brie, "And it's snowing!"

Brie turns to Nikki, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what?" Nikki asks with a frown, taking a few steps away from the door.

"That you hated me so much." Brie whispers, a fog of breath coming out with each word.

Nikki looks shocked, "What? I don't hate you, Brie."

Brie looks down at her feet, which are now being clouded in snow, "Trapped in my shadow? Nikki.. why didn't you just tell me?"

Nikki's eyes seem to be flooding with tears, "You were going places, and I wasn't. I didn't want to take that away from you."

"Nikki." Brie says quietly, "Whatever happens, we're in this _together_. We went to audition for FCW _together_ we've been together since the start. Did you really think I'd turn my back on you?"

"I know you wouldn't.. but what if the WWE makes you? What if its the choice between WWE and me? Would you really give up doing what you love to come with me to unemployment land when they finally fire me?" Nikki asks, a tone of hurt.

"I would always choose you." Brie says.

"Even with him around?" Nikki asks, jerking a thumb at CM Punk.

"What does he have to do with _anything_?" Brie asks, confused.

Nikki rolls her eyes, "You really are oblivious aren't you? He changed you from the start, Brie."

Brie licks her dry lips, "No he hasn't, Nikki. This is you and me."

"There is no you and me anymore, Nikki. The Bella Twins are over, next time I'll see you, we'll be in the ring." Nikki backs away towards the door.

Brie takes a few steps towards Nikki, "Nikki!" She shouts.

The door slams and Nikki's gone.

"That was painful to watch." CM Punk comments, "But the snow made it more unbearable. Dramatic things seem to happen while it snows."

Brie stares at the door where Nikki just left.

"Hey." CM Punk walks over to Brie, "You're shivering." He takes off his jacket and wraps it around her shoulders and then stands in front of her, "Well, it'd be wise to put your arms through the holes."

Brie just stares at him, "Let me freeze." She says.

"I wouldn't be a good fake boyfriend if I did that." CM Punk smirks.

Brie's eyes fill with tears, "Next time I'll see her in a ring, how am I supposed to fight her?" She lays her head against his chest as he wraps his arms around her waist.

"Void of emotion." CM Punk whispers against her ear, "Lets go, it's cold." His warm hand intertwines with Brie's as they walk back inside.

"You're right." Brie rasps when they get inside.

"About what? I know I'm right about a lot of things.. but." CM Punk chuckles.

"You wouldn't be a good fake boyfriend if you let me freeze." Brie laughs.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Really loving where I'm going with this story! Expect more updates frequently! ..I have to say this, I just love the ending so much. Anyways, thanks for reading, prepare for more awesomeness in the next chapter!**


	11. Chapter 11: Surprise

Brie sat in her locker room, alone. She was taking off her wrestling attire and setting it back in her wrestling bag. She quickly put back on her normal street clothes and glanced over at Nikki's side of the locker room. To see it was all cleared out.

_It's just a story line_. Brie tried to convince herself.

_Next time I see you, we'll be in the ring._

Those words wouldn't stop ringing in her ears. Brie shook some of the snow out of her hair as she grabbed her coat and pulled it around her as she began to put on boots.

"Almost done in there?" CM Punk voice rang from through the door.

"Would you be more patient, damn it?" Brie shouts back to him, lacing up her boots.

CM Punk chuckles, "Would you be faster?"

Brie throws the door open, "I'm _almost_ done, Mr. Impatience." She turns her back on him and grabs her wrestling bag, "Okay, let's go."

"Where's Nikki's stuff?" CM Punk asks, peering in the locker room.

"Stop being a perv." Brie says, shoving his head back and locking the locker room, "And she left, _remember?_ That only happened a few minutes ago."

CM Punk fakes a gasp, "Me? Being a perv? Those words don't even belong in the same sentence. You know, you're taking personal jabs at me, I could report you for that."

"Oh please. I could report you for sexual harassment, so you can shut up." Brie says, putting the keys back in her jeans pocket.

"But, _anyways_." CM Punk says, "How are you doing?"

Brie glances at him, "Why does it matter? You don't care."

"Ah, but you see, that's where you're wrong, I care very much." CM Punk says, looking deep into her eyes, "Sometimes a little too much."

Brie squirms under his gaze, "Start walking." She says quickly, shoving her bag into his hands, "We'll probably have to stop by my hotel room, to pick up my stuff. I don't think I can sleep with her two feet away.. ready to strangle me."

CM Punk smirks, "And I thought I was a expert at changing the subject." He grins and follows her quickly, "Oh, and listen here beautiful, if I'm lucky I can probably get you your own bed.. that is, if you want."

Brie turns a bright red, "Of course I want my own bed. There is no way I am going to share a bed with you again, that was awful."

"Yeah, especially since you had no pants on." CM Punk chuckles at the memory.

"Lets _ not_ talk about that." Brie says, biting the inside of her cheek as they enter the parking lot, "It's still snowing." She says with a frown, pulling her hood up on her jacket, "Oh, and of course, Nikki took the car. So I guess you're driving."

CM Punk smiles, "Why can't we talk about that? I'm sure we have more then enough time. Are you sure you want to hang a full 24 hours with me? I know I'm so tempting, so it'll be hard to keep yourself in check."

Brie turns a bright red, brighter then the coat she is wearing, "Excuse me? Keep myself in check? What exactly are you implying? - Wait, no, don't tell me, I really don't want to know."

"Are you sure, beautiful?" CM Punk asks, a slight tease in his voice, "I thought you'd want to know. You're usually curious."

She turns to shoot a glare at him, "Why do you keep calling me 'beautiful'?"

"Because that's what you are, beautiful." CM Punk grins and lets his hand roam over his head, patting down loose pieces from the wind.

Brie blushed a bright red before turning around, "Well lets get a move on, okay?" She says quickly.

* * *

><p>"Woah, never thought I'd be seeing you again, Brie." MVP grins when he sees Brie and Punk enter the hotel room as Brie sets down her luggage.<p>

They had stopped by her hotel room earlier and picked up all of her stuff, Nikki wasn't anywhere in sight. She quickly packed her stuff and left.

This is what they had turned into.

Strangers.

"Never thought I'd be seeing this place again, either." Brie said, planting her hands on her hips and glancing around the hotel room, she sniffled her nose, "Smells like cologne. Is that you MVP?"

MVP flushes a bright red, "Maybe."

"Why are you wearing cologne?" Brie asks with a laugh.

"I've got a date, that's all." MVP shrugs, "With Tamina."

"Ah, Tamina, she's a nice girl. Well.. not when she's kicking my ass in the ring that is." Brie shoots a smile over at MVP.

MVP frowns, "You seem sad."

_Was it that obvious?_

"I'm not sad." Brie huffs, placing her arms over her chest.

MVP shakes his head, "Come on Kiddo, you're too obvious for your own good. Anyways, I've got to go. Try to cheer up." He walks over to her and hugs her around the waist before waving to CM Punk and leaving.

Brie stared at the door for a moment, "He's so nice. He barely knows me."

CM Punk grins, "He knows that you're a good person, isn't that enough?"

Brie turns to stare a CM Punk, "Who said I was a good person? What if I'm a horrible person?"

"He'd still like you anyways." He states.

Brie scratches at her arm nervously, "So what do you want to do?"

"I'd like to do plenty of things. But a variety of them are inappropriate and would probably result in a slap if spoken out loud." CM Punk says with a smirk on his face.

That signature smirk.

"We could watch Smackdown?" Brie asks, a tad bit nervous.

He nods, "We could do that too."

* * *

><p>They were watching Alberto Del Rio vs John Cena w Nikki Bella. Brie's heart did a leap when she saw Nikki.

"What the..? She didn't tell me that she was being his manager." Brie sits up straighter, her heart pounding.

"As you may or may not know, the Bella Twins have fallen apart due to the feud that is ongoing between CM Punk and John Cena. Brie was forced to pick sides and ultimately picked the side of her new love interest CM Punk." Michael Cole recaps.

Then the clip of CM Punk and Brie kissing played.

Brie turned a bright red and tried to keep her composure.

"Wow, we were really going at it." CM Punk says with a light tease, his arm snaking around her waist.

Brie turns to glare at him, "Get your hands off of me."

"Why? I enjoy this." CM Punk says, pulling her closer until his breath is pretty much on her neck.

Nikki then has a microphone in her mouth, "So because of my sister's stupid actions to join some Straight Edge _idiot_. I decided it was time to go my way, step out of her shadow."

John Cena from behind her claps and nods.

Brie's eyes are trained on the screen, CM Punk's existence barely there anymore.

"That's why, next week. RAW is going to be very.. _special_." Nikki laughs and smiles, "You'll be seeing me.. vs my sister, Brie Bella!" She grins, "And Brie, if you're watching this, from wherever you are.. you better watch your back."

"What?" Brie would have jumped off the couch but CM Punk had a iron grip around her waist, "Next week? I didn't even get a warning - anything!"

CM Punk releases his grip and Brie stands up and begins to pace.

"No, this _ cannot_ be happening." Brie runs a hand through her hair and notices her hands are shaking madly, "I'll open my eyes, and everything will be a nightmare." She says, closing her eyes for a few minutes and then opening them, "Shit, fuck, no."

CM Punk stands up and collects her hands in his, "You're shaking." He says with a frown.

"Because I'm so mad, angry, and upset all at the same time!" Brie snaps, feeling like a mess, "I thought you would have realized that."

"I'm sorry." CM Punk says.

"For what?" Brie asks.

"For what's going to happen soon." He says with a frown.

"What's going to happen soon?" Brie asks, then her eyes avert back to the TV screen when she see's CM Punk.

"After Money in the Bank...I'm leaving!" CM Punk declares in a recap that the WWE played.

Brie turns back to him, "What?"

CM Punk looks at her, "You didn't really think I'd stick around did you?"

Brie freezes, as if all times stops, "Why didn't you tell me sooner? You've been..stringing this story line along, when in the end, you were just going to leave."

"I didn't decide until a couple days ago." He said.

Brie glances away from him, folding her arms across her chest, "So where does that leave me?"

"In a story line with your sister." CM Punk says.

Brie swallows hard, "Well thank you for being so bluntly obvious. If you'll excuse me, I need a moment to myself." She says, brushing past him and entering the bathroom.

She stared at herself in the mirror.

_Who cares if he's leaving? That's what you wanted from the start, isn't it?_

Brie swallows hard and curls her hands into fists, resting them on the sink and putting her head down.

What's happening to me?


	12. Chapter 12: Exit Wounds

Brie woke up, even though she didn't want to. Her eyes still dragged themselves open even though she didn't want to face the harsh reality of RAW tonight. She clambered out of bed and pulled herself to her luggage, she glanced around the nearly-familiar hotel room. She opened her luggage and picked out a tee with London written on it along with the london flag, since they were in London tonight, it seemed appropriate to wear it to the arena.

She tugged the shirt off of her head and that left her in her black and pink lacy bra.

"Well, I'd prefer you did that in the bathroom, due to my overactive male hormones." CM Punk says, coming out from his room without a shirt on.

Brie turned around with a yelp and quickly held up the London tee over her exposed abdomen, "Would you stop being a pervert for one minute?" She scolded.

"Don't worry about me, shortie. You wear less then that in the ring, maybe you should be worried about other hormonal men that are in the ring currently over the age of 40." CM Punk says with a grin.

Brie glares at him before tugging the London tee over her head, noting that he's _ still_ staring at her. That damn perv, he obviously doesn't respect privacy all that much, "As long as they don't grab my ass or anything, I'm sure I'll be fine. Why? You jealous?"

CM Punk chuckles, "Don't worry about me sweet heart, why not worry about your match you have tonight?" He then leans against the door frame, "You know, odds are, I'll be coming out with you."

Brie turns to stare at him, "And why exactly is that? And I really don't want to think about punching my sister in the face.." She bites her lip, glancing down for a moment.

He walks over to her and sits next to her, "Hey, don't be upset, sweet cheeks."

"Okay, what is it with all of these _annoying_ pet names? You've called me over three nicknames in the past 5 minutes." Brie pouts, rummaging through her luggage for a pair of jeans.

"Hey, you love my pet names." CM Punk bumps her and she nearly falls over.

"Someone's been drinking too much milk." Brie sing-songs under her breath, "I swear, I almost plummeted into the floor. Are you trying to kill me?"

"Actually, the opposite." CM Punk begins to draw his fingers up her arm and then whispers into her ear: "I'm trying to seduce you, love."

Brie turns a bright red, and she quickly rummages through her bag more quickly, "A bit overused isn't it?" She says, her voice shaky.

He grins and bites her ear, and she pulls back from him with a yelp, "Sorry, I was trying to be different."

"Well you definitely achieved that goal." She hisses, rubbing her ear.

"Don't I get a kiss for being so unique?" CM Punk says, nudging her.

Brie kisses him on the cheek, "And don't ask for more. I almost forgot to ask you, why aren't you wearing a shirt?" She remarks with a frown.. and a dazed look as her eyes trail over his muscular abdomen and his tattooed chest, she never realized how much she liked tattoos until then.

As if reading her mind, he grabs her by the loops in her jeans and pulls her close to him, "What about you, pretty girl? Where are your tattoos?"

Brie flushes, "We already covered this when I tried to get Nikki to..you know."

"Deceive me? Rob me of a amazing kiss?" CM Punk says, his forehead suddenly against hers, "Of course I know."

"Amazing kiss? Aren't you being a little dramatic?" Brie speaks, a tad breathless. Being too close to him made her thoughts all.. hell, she couldn't think of the word.. mushy.. she would go with that.. mushy.

CM Punk suddenly gets closer, "Do you want to try again, beautiful?" He asks.

He was leaving it up to _her_ this time, after all this time, he had never given her the choice. It was more like a: _look how we're so close, lets kiss! _Or just a spontaneous kiss thing. Not a..real thing.

_She kisses him before she has a chance to stop herself, it's as if her body knew what she wanted before she even did. She could also label it as hormones, another thing that has been bothering her since she started the story line with CM Punk._

_He seems shocked, but he easily gives himself in to it, his stubble tickling her cheek as his hand trails up her leg._

_Her body shivers in response against his, and he presses down on her._

Well, that was what her mind was transmitting, but the _real_ Brie, just darted away from him, flushing a dark red.

"Ah, get me all pumped up for nothing." CM Punk says, stealing a kiss by planting one on her cheek, "I better go get ready for RAW, you too, sweets."

He leaves the room and Brie can't help but rub the cheek he kissed.

Why did it feel like it was on fire?

* * *

><p>In the WWE Divas locker room, she quickly puts on her attire before quickly wandering off. Just aimlessly wandering the halls, trying to stay away from her sister.<p>

But, she runs into Justin Gabriel. Yet another problem she has yet to face.

"Hey." Justin says, looping a arm around her waist, "Just a little question here."

Brie wiggles out of his grip and looks at his face, "Black eye?" She asks with a sigh, tracing the purple space under his eye.

"And a broken jaw too.. you know, if you were going to freak out like that and send him after me..I could have at least had a warning." Justin says, with a boyish grin.

Brie laughs, "You really think I sent him after you? You obviously don't know me that well, huh?" Brie smiles.

"So, are you worried?" Justin asks, running a hand through his hair.

"About Money in the bank? Oh yeah.." Brie says, "When he leaves, I might just be out of a job."

Justin smiles, a very sad smile, "You have that look in your eyes again." He remarks.

"What look in my eyes?" Brie asks, turning a bright red, something she's been doing a lot today.

"Whenever you talk about him, your eyes get all bigger.. and happier. And when you're with him, it's like.. you're trying to hide something." Justin says, that same sad smile on his face once more, "You like him, don't you?"

Brie's eyes widen, "What? N-No. Definitely...n-not." She stutters.

"Are you sure you can handle this story line Brie? He's not real Brie, everything he says to you, _it's fake._" Justin says.

"Okay, listen here pretty boy, if you want to insult me, at least do it to my face." CM Punk says, emerging from a corner.

"That look again." Justin says under his breath to Brie, and she glares at him, "Even when you glare." Justin frowns.

Brie flushes a bright red again.

"Come on, I'm here now and you're stunned speechless. Come on, keep going, I want to hear." CM Punk says, crossing his arms over his chest, "Lets hear what Mr. High Flyer has to say."

Justin bites his lip and takes a step towards CM Punk, "I don't care if you have her fooled. She's still _mine_."

Brie glares at him, "Yours?" She says, with a shrill tone and steps in front of CM Punk, "I am not _yours_. Lets get this straight right now, I'm not some handy possession you can fit in a damn purse. You can't declare me as yours if you've never even had me, so you can shut the fuck up!"

Justin takes in a deep breath, as if afraid to say anything else that will upset her, "Oh, I see how it is."

Brie stares at him, "How what is?" She asks.

"You never liked me." Justin says, running a hand through his hair, "Damn, I must have been fooling myself for quite some time. What about you though? This can't be _all_ of my fault, you led me along the entire time."

Brie's eyes widen, "Are you kidding? Led you on? You barely talked to me in the past month or so and suddenly out of no where you go and.. kiss me!" She turns a dark red.

"We've known each other since I was in NXT Brie. You've led me on since then." Justin says, hurt inflicting his tone.

"Hey, don't make this her fault." CM Punk snaps, a vein popping out of his neck.

"Then whose fault is it, huh?" Justin shouts back at him.

Brie shoves the two men apart, "Knock it off! Stop being fucking idiots, my god, you're worse then six year olds!" Brie glares at them both, "And yeah, it is my fault." She turns to Justin.

Justin smiles, "About time."

"But how exactly was I supposed to know? In case you didn't realize, I am one of the most oblivious people on this planet." Brie snaps at him, "And no offense or anything. But I don't think.. we could have worked out."

"Because of him, right?" Justin jerks a thumb in CM Punk's direction.

Brie flushes, "What? N-no." Again with the damn stuttering.

"You need to stop." CM Punk says coldly, "Who gives a shit if you're so hurt and broken up inside, get over it."

Brie turns to stare at him.

Justin's eyes widen, "I don't know what she sees in you." Justin says with a tone of disgust.

"I don't know what I ever saw in you!" Brie snaps, turning towards Justin, but then clapping a hand over her mouth, "I didn't mean that."

"No, you did." Justin says, and shrugs it off, "Whatever."

"You should leave." CM Punk says.

"Why? So you can go and pull the CM Punk charm and hold her and tell her everything's going to be okay? And then I'll watch from afar, wondering why it isn't _me_. Why its you? Is that why you want me to leave so badly?" Justin says with a grin, chuckling.

CM Punk suddenly pushes Brie behind him, "Because, I am so tempted to punch you in the face that my fists hurt. And I don't want to punch you out _so __hard_ that you'll be knocked out, and I wouldn't want to do that in front of Brie."

"Take a swing." Justin tempts him further.

CM Punk makes a move as if he's going to but Brie sets a hand on his arm.

He turns to stare at her, almost as if he had forgotten her presence until then, "Sorry. I just, kind of went out of it."

"This is so cute." Justin claps, "You really have fooled her haven't you?"

"Sorry Brie." CM Punk says under his breath before he turns around and punches Justin.

Brie gasps as Justin falls to the ground, his eyes rolling in the back of his head.

"Sorry again." CM Punk says sheepishly, grinning.


	13. Chapter 13: No One

Brie stood outside the first aid room, bouncing back and forth on her agile feet. After Justin Gabriel was knocked out, he recovered quite quickly and began taking swings at CM Punk, and then they were both taken here. And this is why Brie believed that boys were so _stupid_ sometimes.

Brie got tired of being so impatient and let herself in to see CM Punk on a analysis table with his shirt off as the nurse took his heart beats.

"It's gotten quite quick actually, is there a problem?" The Nurse asks, turning to the doorway to see Brie, "Oh, I see how it is. Excuse me, Brie, you can't be here right now.."

"Shut up. Can you give us a moment?" Brie asks, she knew she was being rude, but at that moment, she didn't care.

The Nurse quickly shuffled out of the room, muttering about how she had to take care of other patients anyways.

"What were you thinking?" Brie asks, walking over to him, feeling the swoosh in her feet. She had already changed into her black and silver wrestling attire for the night and she had some extra time, so she showed up at the first aid wing.

CM Punk shrugs, "I was thinking I wouldn't get punched back. But obviously I thought wrong.." He smirks.

Brie glances away from him for a moment, "Now what am I supposed to do? I have to fight my sister in less then 30 minutes and I'm absolutely freaking out." Brie huffs, "I don't think I can do it."

"Hey, come on, don't think like that." CM Punk says, "You'll beat her, I'm sure of it. And besides, I already bet on you."

Brie gasps, "You made a bet on who was going to win? I'd slap you if you weren't injured."

"Oh, I'm not injured, they're just keeping me here to restrain me from killing Gabriel." CM Punk shrugs, "If you want, we could make a break for it right now."

Brie rolls her eyes and strolls over to the analysis table, "Why did you even punch him?"

CM Punk glances down at her, smiling, "Oh, don't act so oblivious with me, shortie. I'm sure we both know why."

"I want to hear you _say it_." Brie smiles, "I want to see if we're on the same page."

He jumps off the analysis table, and grabs her by the waist and covers her mouth before she can let out a yelp of surprise.

"I punched him, because I didn't like.. most of what he was saying." CM Punk says, pulling her closer.

"Be more in depth." Brie teases.

"Fine, I didn't like how he kept saying, 'you fooled her, didn't you?'. I didn't like how he said that you were _his_. When you obviously are your own person. The only thing I liked that he said was the eyes thing." CM Punk states, his face lowering to hers.

"You heard that?" She swallows hard.

"Course I did." He smirks.

Brie turns a bright red and attempts to make a break out of his grip.

"Not so quickly, Mr. Punk." The Nurse comes in, displeasure in her tone. She bites the tip of her pencil and pushes her glasses back up to her nose, "We need to ensure you aren't going to have another.. episode."

CM Punk shoots her a grin, "Listen to me, blondie." He says, a twinge of cruelty in his voice, "I am going to go and help Brie out in the ring tonight and you are going to keep your mouth _shut_ and ensure that no one knows that I even left."

The Nurse shoots daggers at him, "You obviously fail to see how things work around here."

"I see how they work. I just don't really care." He remarks.

The Nurse glances down at CM Punk's arms, and Brie flushes a bright red when she realizes that they're _still_ wrapped around her waist, "You may leave. But only because I want to see Brie win. Nikki came in here bitching about a headache and got onto my bad side rather quickly. Mr. Punk, I hope we don't have another arrangement such as this."

CM Punk grins and his arms disappear from Brie's waist, and he grabs her hand and pulls her out of the first aid wing, "Well come on, you've got a match to win."

* * *

><p>Brie is standing in the ring with CM Punk right beside her, her nerves are shooting up like insane.<p>

"I can't do this, oh my god, I can't believe I even thought I could do this." Brie says, beginning to freak out, "I can't punch my sister, I can barely slap her, how exactly am I supposed to give her a Bella Buster when she knows exactly how to counter it?"

CM Punk puts his arms around her waist and pulls her close, much to the 'aww' of the WWE Universe.

"Hey, relax. You'll do fine." He then leans next to her ear, "And it's just as easy as _falling asleep_."

"What?" Brie asks.

John Cena's music hits and Nikki and John come out together.

"Maybe Nikki should _go to sleep_." CM Punk whispers, and then kisses her ear.

Brie can't help but shiver when he pulls away from her and slips out of the ring, she can't help but feel the absence of his arms around her waist.. cold.

Brie turns to see that Nikki has a microphone held between her fingers, fingers that resemble Brie.

"Well, wasn't that _so_ cute? I mean, really, look at you two! A match made in heaven right?" Nikki grins, "Come on sis, do you really think you're fooling anyone?"

Brie grabs a microphone, "What about you? Huh! You and John Cena huh? Maybe you've been living on cloud nine a little too long."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Nikki snaps, obvious that Brie had struck a chord.

"Here's the thing with you, you always trust all the wrong people." Brie snaps, and the crowd cheers, "You turned your back on them, for what? Because you let your envy of me get in the way?"

"I don't envy you!" Nikki practically screams into the microphone.

Brie rolls her eyes, "Then what happened to us?"

"We fell apart, that's what." Nikki says, her eyes brimming with tears as she struggles to hold it all back, "We fell apart, Brie."

Brie wasn't sure if she could tame the sadness in her heart much longer.

"It doesn't have to be this way." She says quietly, taking a step towards Nikki. Brie sees a glimmer of hope in Nikki's eyes, a yearning for them to fall back together. But in a flash, it's gone.

But the stranger is back in Nikki's place, Nikki jerks back, as if she's afraid to be near her for too long. The Stranger that was Nikki stared at Brie with tear-filled eyes, but a tone of hate seemed to pass from her to Brie.

"It does." Nikki swallows hard, "Ring the bell. Get us a ref." She flings the microphone out of the ring and Brie hands hers to one of the tech guys.

The Ref comes into the ring, says some words that Brie doesn't understand, she's far past understanding.

"This is obviously a really emotional match for these two divas in the ring." Jerry shakes his head, "We had no idea that this would happen to this team."

Michael Cole nods, "For once Jerry, I agree with you. This is going to be a very emotionally strained match, but part of being a wrestler, is that you need to hide your emotions. And so far, these two are putting their emotions on display."

Jerry bites his lip, "And being a wrestler, that is one of the number one things you can't do. Put your emotions on display."

Brie and Nikki spring at each other, Brie a tad lighter in her step as she quickly overpowers her sister into a corner. Nikki breaks the hold and shoves Brie back, and they stand staring at each other for a moment.

Nikki springs for Brie then, kicking her in the mid-section and tossing her over the ropes.

Brie omits a soft moan before picking herself up and clambering back into the ring.

This was **not**going to be easy.


	14. Chapter 14: Whose Laughing Now?

Brie was facing Nikki, her knuckles clenched. Oh, so _this_ was how it was. But that sure as hell didn't mean Brie was just going to lay down and lose. Brie was the one who sprang first this time, catching Nikki completely off guard and hitting her with her elbow. She repeated this until Nikki was in the corner, and she did a monkey flip.

Her pulse was quickening, she heard CM Punk cheering for her and the crowd joining him. Brie kicked her sister in the mid-section and tried to go for a Bella Buster, but her sister quickly avoided it by kicking her on the side of the leg. Brie staggered back and Nikki pounced on her, punching her furiously.

Brie brought her legs up and sent Nikki flying across the ring. Brie got up shakily and so did Nikki - in a very twin-like fashion. Brie sprang at Nikki and kicked her in the midsection again, Nikki thought she was going for the Bella Buster and was surprised when she was hoisted up into the air on Brie's shoulders.

And suddenly Brie's knee was up and Nikki was colliding with it as the crowd screamed.

"_GTS! GTS! GTS!"_ They screamed, all jumping up from their seats. Brie dropped on her knees and pinned Nikki, hoisting her right leg up into the air.

1. 2. 3.!

The bell was rung and Brie crawled away from her sister towards a corner, pulling herself up with the ropes, barely able to keep her balance. CM Punk climbed into the ring and walked over to help her up.

"You did amazing." CM Punk said, snaking a arm around her waist to help her up.

Brie let him pull her up, "God, my head is pounding" Brie held a hand to her head.

CM Punk chuckled, "But you won, and to add onto that, with my finisher."

"I didn't have a choice because she kept blocking the Bella buster, don't go and think all high and mighty of yourself." Brie huffed, turning away from him to stare at her sister. Nikki had rolled out of the ring with John Cena trailing after her, his hand in the middle of her back whispering soothing words to her.

"I wonder if that's real." Brie muses, watching the two.

"Kind of like us?" CM Punk teases, placing a light kiss on her cheek.

Brie shy's away from him, "Keep dreaming." She says lightly, poking him on the side of the cheek.

Nikki turned herself to face Brie, they stared at each other for a few moments. Brie sucked in a quick breath and Nikki glared at her, Nikki then set her glare on CM Punk.

Brie felt her heart do a painful lurch when Nikki turned away from Brie, and disappeared backstage.

* * *

><p>Brie laid on her bed in CM Punk's hotel room, so far, her stay had been long and exhausting. Brie flipped over onto her stomach as she flipped through the WWE magazine.<p>

She ran into a photo shoot she did a few days ago and took a glance at the photos. Brie smiled to herself, seeing her and Nikki together again was reassuring.

"Well, damn." MVP says from over Brie's shoulder, almost making her jump 12 feet in the air.

"Oh my fucking god, you scared me!" Brie said, holding a hand to her heart, "Is this what you do? Scare the hell out of me?"

"I can make it a habit if you want." MVP throws her a grin and walks into the kitchen, "How about Chinese take out for tonight?"

Brie rolls out of bed and quickly fixes her hair, "Sounds good. Anyways, I have to go train at the gym for a bit." Brie says.

"Have fun." MVP calls as Brie disappears into her bedroom.

She quickly changes into her purple training bra and black sweatpants and converse. She puts her hair up and grabs a sweater and quickly puts it on.

"Need a training buddy?" CM Punk asks when she opens the door.

Brie nearly jumps 3 feet into the air, "God, what is with you guys today?" Brie mutters.

"I'll take that as a yes." CM Punk grins and looks down to see he's already wearing shorts and everything.

Damn, this kid is quick.

"Fine, but I'm driving." Brie hisses, grabbing her car keys off the hook.

* * *

><p>Brie stood in front of a punching bag, she quickly put on some gloves before preceding to hit it repeatedly. CM Punk was busy lifting weights with his friend Colt Cabana, someone he 'ran' into. Brie was pretty sure he had invited him along.<p>

Brie was about 100% positive they were staring at her ass. She wiped the sweat off her forehead and turned to face the two giggling men.

"Do you have anything else to do but stare at my ass?" She hissed, folding her arms over her chest.

"Sorry, it's better then seeing it on TV." Colt smirks and shares a high-five with CM Punk.

Brie glared at the two men, "I don't know whether to say thank you or to be incredibly creeped out."

Colt sat up from the weight lifting set and walked over to Brie, "You know, I'd be delighted to take you on a date."

CM Punk stood up quickly, "I already called dibs."

Brie rolled her eyes, "You two are pathetic." She spat, walking away from the two, "Come on Punk, we're leaving. Your driving." She threw the keys to CM Punk and he caught them.

"So was that a yes?" Colt called out with a smile on his face.

"That was a no." Brie winks at him before leaving.

CM Punk trails after her, "Why'd you say no? He's a good guy, you know."

Brie just rolled her eyes again as she slid her sweater on and put the hood up, "Why do you care why I said no? Trying to hook me up with your buddy? I thought you didn't play matchmaker." She opened the passenger door.

"I was just curious." CM Punk grins and leans in close to her face, "I'm happy you said no."

Brie turns a bright red.

* * *

><p>They arrived back at the hotel room with the smell of Chinese food in the air, MVP looked up from his place on the couch with a mouthful of noodles.<p>

"Its on the counter." MVP shoots them a grin before swallowing all of the noodles dripping from his mouth, "Man, these Chinese can never do wrong when it comes to noodles."

Brie only smiles and grabs her noodles and sits down next to MVP on the couch, curling her legs up in a pretzel-like fashion.

"Ooo! Open your fortune cookie!" MVP says with a grin, nudging Brie.

Brie rolls her eyes and cracks the cookie open and grabs the piece of paper.

_You're deluding yourself if you don't think he doesn't like you in that way. You have little time, Brie._

Brie covered her mouth to keep the gasp from coming out.

"What?" CM Punk asks from the counter, a noodle stuck in his beard.

Brie turns a bright red, "Nothing." She says, quickly crumpling up the fortune.

"I saw that." MVP lightly whispers to Brie.

She shoots him a glare, "You better keep your mouth shut about it."

CM Punk just sat down on the floor with his criss-crossed legs and grabbed the remote from MVP and began flipping through the channels.

* * *

><p>Brie woke up in a sweat, her eyes were burning as she burst out of bed and went into the bathroom. She splashed water on her face, trying to get rid of the horrible images.<p>

She gripped the side of the counter, biting her lip as water dripped down her face. She grabbed a rag and quickly wiped it off.

In her dream, Nikki had interrupted and.. it just all went down the tube from there. She had been screaming at Brie.

"_I'm always second best! You get everything! The storyline, the boy! EVERYTHING!"_ Nikki had screamed at her, _"Why do I always get the short end of the stick?"_

Brie tried to get rid of the memory. She darted out of the bathroom, breathing hard. She stared long and hard at her bed before making a quick decision. She turned to CM Punk's bed room door and cracked it open to see the light was still on and the man had his head stuck in a comic book.

She lightly knocked on the door and he looked up to spot Brie Bella in her PJS.

Which contained of a hello kitty spaghetti strap top that showed a tiny bit of her stomach near the bottom and bright pink pj shorts.

"A bit late isn't it?" He asks, glancing over at the clock that read 2:45 AM.

Brie walks into the room and shuts the door behind her before plopping herself down on his bed next to him, "I couldn't sleep."

"Oh yeah? Why are your eyes so puffy?" CM Punk asked, sitting up and setting the comic book aside.

She glanced away from him, biting her lip, resisting the urge to cry again.

"Nightmare?" He asked, putting a arm around her waist and pulling her to his side.

Brie nodded, "Yeah." She said in a hoarse whisper.

"It's okay." CM Punk says, "You know what I do after nightmares? I read comic books." He grinned.

Brie glanced over at his bedside table to see a comic book, "You had a nightmare too?"

"Yeah." He grinned, "But it's all better now."

"What was it about?" She asked.

"That's a entirely different story, peach." He kissed her on her forehead, "Anyways, you should probably go back to bed."


	15. Chapter 15: You Could Be Happy

Brie did as CM Punk said, she went back to bed and she fell into a dreamless sleep. But that was faraway now, she was now at the WWE Raw arena, stretching for her match that was coming up next.

"Need help stretching?" A teasing tone said from behind her, and she turned to see Justin Gabriel.

"Hey, I thought you hated me." Brie said, folding her arms across her chest.

"I did." Justin frowned, "But not anymore. I realized I came on too strong, you know?"

Brie nodded, "You definitely did." She rolled her eyes, "And to answer your question, no, I don't need help stretching." She smiled.

Justin smiled back at her, "And since I came on so strong. I came here to ask you for a proper date."

"A date?" Brie questioned, raising a eyebrow at him before letting her leg fall back to her side.

Justin nodded, "Yep, a date. As in where I take you out to eat someplace, and you decide at the end whether to slap me or let me take you on another date. And if things get really bad, you'll just leave."

"You know what?" Brie thought about it for a moment, "Sure, why not? Pick me up around 7?"

Justin smiled, "Sure, what hotel room?"

Brie frowned, "Uh. I've been bunking with Punk and MVP since Nikki booted me out. So 3B."

"Brie! We need you now!" One of the Producers shouted.

"Anyways, that's my cue, gotta go!" Brie planted a kiss on Justin Gabriel's cheek and waved at him as she ran off to the curtain.

* * *

><p>Brie won over Alicia Fox, she held up her divas championship and hoisted herself up into the air with the second ropes. She smiled at the crowd.<p>

Brie hopped down and rolled out of the ring and went backstage.

"Great job, Brie." Kelly Kelly smiled her famous barbie smile and held out a hand, "Proud to see that you've come so far."

Brie glanced at the blonde's hand and shake it hesitantly, "Thank you."

Eve then bounded up next to Kelly Kelly, "Really, people didn't know which was which when you were with Nikki. Now that you've come out on your own, people know who you are." Eve smiled, "Great job, really."

Brie flushed, she wasn't used to getting so much attention from the locker room - unless it was from the horny Superstars, "Thank you." She repeated.

"Hey beautiful, we need to talk." CM Punk said.

Kelly and Eve both looked at each other, not sure who he was talking to. It became intensely obvious due to the fact that CM Punk's eyes were clearly locked with Brie's. Kelly and Eve quickly disappeared into the background.

"Yes?" Brie asked, holding her arm.

"Not here, somewhere...private." CM Punk said, grabbing her by the arm and dragging her down countless hallways until he found the Superstars locker room.

Zack Ryder, Kofi Kingston, and Evan Bourne glanced up, startled by his rude entrance.

"Can you please leave for a moment?" CM Punk asked, "And it'd be nice if you asked the other Superstars to stay away for a bit."

The three men stood up and left the locker room immediately, all with a look towards Brie.

"What was that for?" Brie asked.

CM Punk only rolled his eyes, "Who cares? So you and Justin Gabriel huh?"

Brie felt a strange wave of deja vu hit her, "It's just a _date_." She hissed, "Why do you care?"

"Just a date? Out of no where he kisses you, then sends me to the first aid wing, chews you out - and you still go on a date with the guy? He's insane!" CM Punk snaps, his lip ring shuddering with each movement.

"He's not insane!" Brie snapped, feeling the a desire to protect him, "Just.. confused!"

CM Punk bites his lip, obviously frustrated, "Confused? Love, he's far past confused."

Brie glares at him, "Who cares? It's my life!"

CM Punk then angrily presses his lips against hers, something hard fierce and powerful. He pulls away from her too soon.

"Think about _that_ on your little date." CM Punk then storms out of the locker room, leaving her alone and confused.

* * *

><p>Justin Gabriel arrived at 7:00 as promised. Brie had put on a black flowy long sleeved top that had little bopeep dressed in a gothic fashion on her shirt. Her jeans were dark faded blue with some tears every now and then, and she had adorned it was black pumps.<p>

"Well hello gorgeous." Justin said when she opened the door.

Brie threw him a shy smile, "Thanks. Compliments are good." She winked at him, "Anyways, lets go." She said, and they exited the Hotel and she climbed into Justin's car.

"We aren't going too far from here, in case you want to bail on me." Justin threw her a sheepish grin.

They stopped at a nice little diner that was only a few blocks away from the hotel. Justin opened Brie's door and the two walked in together.

They sat in a booth and Brie ordered a salad and Justin ordered a hamburger.

"So come on, tell me about life as a divas champ." Justin grinned, his eyes alight with excitement.

"It's pretty boring." Brie laughed, "But the matches every week are fun. Best thing about being a champ is that you have to be on every show."

Justin wiggled his eyebrows, "I know, I was a champ once upon a time too."

"Oh yeah, tag team champion with David Otunga." Brie rolled her eyes, "I don't know how you stand him."

Justin shrugged, "He's a pretty cool guy when you get to know him."

"He still seems like a ass either way." Brie takes a bite out of her salad.

Justin chuckled, "Is that what you think huh? When you first met me back at NXT you slapped me!"

"Well you were being a pig!" Brie laughed with him, "And as far as I knew, you were just another desperate kid trying to get into the business."

Justin licked his lips, "Is that what you thought?"

"Trust me, that's what everyone thought." Brie rolled her eyes, "Don't worry, we've all been there. Soon you'll be a pro laughing at the kids trying to get into the business too. Well hell, you almost are."

Justin laughed with her.

* * *

><p>They stood outside of Justin's car and he opened the door for her. It was already raining when they had arrived outside, Brie held her hand above her head, hoping to block some of the rain.<p>

"I had a really nice time tonight." Brie smiled at him.

"Oh yeah?" Justin asked, "Good enough for a kiss?"

Brie grinned and leaned in to kiss him, but suddenly something flashed through her mind, so quick that she jerked back.

_"Think about that on your little date."_

"I'm sorry." Brie flushed immediately, after realizing what she had done.

"I get it." Justin nodded, "I know that look. You can walk, can't you?"

"I'd much prefer to walk." Brie nodded, swallowing hard. Anything to avoid the awkward car ride home.

Brie began walking down the street and Justin burned rubber and went off the other way. When he was out of sight, Brie ran all the way back to the hotel. She burst through the doors and walked over to the elevators, hoping to not look like too much of a maniac.

She arrived at the 3rd floor and went down 2 doors before grabbing her keys out of her purse. She opened the door to see CM Punk and MVP at the counter chuckling.

She was soaking wet and angry and upset and all of these emotions at the same time.

"Woah girl, forgot to bring a coat?" MVP asked.

Brie ignored MVP and walked over to CM Punk, "Are you happy now?"

CM Punk looked taken back, "Uh, please be more in depth here. I'm lost."

"He was about to kiss me! - And I.." Brie swallowed hard, "Why the hell did I think of _you?_" Brie said, taking deep breaths.

MVP took some steps back, "Brie I'm going to go grab you a towel to dry off.. and no, I did not just make that up so I could leave this room." MVP shot a panicked look and then disappeared into the bathroom.

"So it actually worked?" CM Punk ran a hand through his hair, "Well."

Brie glared at him, "Why on earth did you do that? Why.. just.. what the fuck?" Brie cursed.

"Because he's insane." CM Punk shrugged it off, turning to grab a Pepsi out of the fridge and cracking it open.

"We both know that's not why." Brie said to his back, feeling especially defiant and reckless.

CM Punk casually took a sip of his Pepsi.

Brie closed her eyes, "You know what he said to me? He said: _I know that look_." Brie paused for a moment, "Wasn't he talking about that last time?"

_Justin smiles, a very sad smile, "You have that look in your eyes again." He remarks._

_"What look in my eyes?" Brie asks, turning a bright red, something she's been doing a lot today._

_"Whenever you talk about him, your eyes get all bigger.. and happier. And when you're with him, it's like.. you're trying to hide something." Justin says, that same sad smile on his face once more, "You like him, don't you?"_

"Yeah, he probably was." CM Punk turned to face her.

Brie breathed in quickly, "Why'd you kiss me before I went out with him? It was like.. you were trying to make me think about you."

CM Punk strides over to her, setting his Pepsi down on the counter, he grabs her by the loops in her jeans and pulls her close to him, "You see? We're playing this game again, this game of cat and mouse. I'm the cat and you're the mouse, you keep running away whenever I get too close."

Brie resisted the urge to bounce away from him, which was very easy to resist, "I do not." She breathed.

"I wanted you to think about me." CM Punk whispered, "I already know you think about me. But I wanted you to think about me _more_."

Brie turned a bright red.

"I know you think about me, so don't deny it." CM Punk said, his lips touching her ear just for a moment, "I know, because I think about you too much."

Brie had goosebumps all along her arms now, well, pretty much all over her skin.

"That nightmare I had the other night." CM Punk glides his hands up her arms, "You were in it. Playing the main role, you were with him, Gabriel. Worst nightmare I've ever had."

Brie bit her lip when he pressed against her harder, she let out a soft yelp of surprise.

"Hey I got the towel you need!" MVP grinned, coming out and noticing that he had come in at the wrong time, "Oh fuck. Come on, am I seriously the cock-blocker here?"

Brie pulled away from CM Punk and took the towel from MVP, "Thank you." She said, "I'm going to go take a shower."

She quickly disappeared into her room to grab a change of clothes and then went to the shower.

* * *

><p>She put her Pajamas on and blow-dried her hair, she walked out of the bathroom to find it surprisingly dark.<p>

"Hello?" She called out wearingly.

Then she was grabbed.


	16. Chapter 16: Criminal

So what was the worst thing about being grabbed in the dark? Basically everything. It could have been anyone, the murderer from the movies, the ghost from the past, the crazy zombie chick trying to get some revenge. Or it could just be MVP trying to freak you out.

"Haha, completely scared you didn't I?" MVP said with a grin as Punk flipped on the lights and MVP set Brie down on her feet, "Damn girl, you're light."

Brie flipped some hair out of her eyes and placed a hand on her hip, "What the hell was that for? It's storming and you decide to scare me! - Really, how old are you?"

"You wouldn't want to know." MVP says with a silly grin, "Totally confidential. And it's barely storming, it's just raining."

As MVP spoke, a large shock of thunder waved through the air with a loud hiss.

Brie smiled, "Oh it's not storming at all is it? I mean seriously, look at all of that sunshine!" To emphasize her point, she walked over to the window and pulled the curtains all the way back, "Look how bright and cheery it is!"

"Okay Ms. Sarcasm, I get it." MVP grinned, he raised his hands up in a form of defeat.

"Anyways, I'm going to bed, this day has been way too long for my liking." Brie said, brushing past MVP.

"Night, beautiful." MVP winked at her.

CM Punk said nothing, he just gave her his signature heart-winning smirk. Brie just flushed and entered her room.

* * *

><p>Brie couldn't sleep, she just couldn't. Her eyes would close but her mind wouldn't let her, and when she was about to fall asleep, something jarred her out of it. Brie finally gave up on the idea of sleep and flipped on the light and paced. She grabbed her iPod Touch and put it on the dock. And suddenly her room was filled with 'Muse - Undisclosed Desires'.<p>

She grabbed her phone to see it was only 1:00 AM, which might have seemed late to some people but she knew it wouldn't feel late to others.

Brie dialed quickly before she could stop herself.

"Hello?" A gruff voice answered, a slight sniffle followed.

"Hi Justin." Brie said quietly, "About tonight, I'm sorry."

Justin stood up straighter in his bed, leaning against the bed frame, glancing down at the sleeping blonde girl next to him. He quickly got out of the room and put himself into the bathroom.

"It's fine. I'm over it, trust me." Justin shot a pointed look towards his bedroom, where Kelly Kelly lay fast asleep.

Brie glanced at the wall, "Sorry that I called you so late. I didn't have anyone to talk to that didn't piss me off on a daily basis."

Justin ran a hand through his already messed up hair, "Nah, it's fine. I understand how it feels."

Brie smiled, "You do?"

Justin also smiled, "Yeah, of course I do. Remember Heath? Damn that ginger.."

Brie laughed and ran a hand through her naturally curly hair, "Yeah, can't forget a guy like that. Runs into your life, falls out just as quickly though. Good guy when he's not being a ass."

"When isn't he being a ass?" Justin grinned, gripping the side of the counter.

Brie thought about that for a moment, "Good point. But anyways, do you mind if we just stay friends?"

Justin shot a pointed glance over where Kelly was sleeping, "That might be a really good idea."

Brie smiled, "Good, because I'm going insane only having MVP and CM Punk to talk to. Both very.. headstrong."

"Justin?" A female voice asked from the door.

"Oh, Kelly." Justin breathed, "Give me a sec." He said to Brie before turning to Kelly, "What's up, babe?"

Kelly just gave him a dreamy smile, "Nothing. I just realized you were gone and I was wondering where you were." She ran a hand through her mussed blonde hair, "Want to come back to bed?"

Justin shot her a smirk, "I'll be there in a sec."

Kelly nodded and dragged her way back to the bed.

"You and Kelly Kelly huh?" Brie asked, "Seems like you didn't have a hard time getting over me." Justin could hear the smile in Brie's voice.

Justin grinned, "Yep, but I better go now. Try to get some sleep."

Brie nodded, "Night Justin, not that you're going to get much sleep." Brie grinned and hung up the phone.

She sighed and laid back down on her bed, inhaling slowly until she heard a knock at her door. Brie stood up slowly and walked over to the door, but first she pulled down her white knit sweater that drooped on her shoulders and covered her shorts. She ran a hand through her hair and opened the door.

CM Punk.

Brie swallowed hard, "Sorry if I woke you up."

"I wasn't sleeping anyways." He answered, "Can I come in?"

Brie stepped aside and let him in, "Why weren't you sleeping?"

"Too much on my mind." CM Punk sighed and Brie took a good glance at him.

First of all, he didn't have his shirt on, which was quite a distraction. All he was wearing was some shorts over his boxers, and damn, if she was in Hell she didn't mind the view.

Brie walked over and turned down the music on her iPod until it was barely heard.

"Oh yeah?" Brie asked, sitting down on the floor and leaning against her bed, "About what?"

CM Punk walked over and sat next to her, "You really wouldn't want to know."

"But I do want to know." Brie shot back, smiling.

CM Punk grinned, "I figured you would. I was thinking about leaving soon, you know the pay-per-view is this Sunday right?"

Brie glanced down and then closed her eyes for a moment, "I haven't been able to forget about it." Truth be told, the whole fact that the Money In The Bank pay per view was this Sunday had absolutely slipped Brie's mind. Well, another thing to worry about.

CM Punk shook his head with a smile on his face, "Damn, you really had forgotten about it."

"Well! In my defense, I had a lot going on at the moment. So lets think here, I'm currently having a feud with my sister, and I have to defend against Kelly. I found out that Justin apparently banged Kelly on the night of our date. And.. yeah.." Brie sputtered.

"And I thought I had problems." CM Punk shakes his head, "And you forgot one."

"I did?" Brie asked.

CM Punk looks away from her and then their eyes lock once more, "Well, you're looking right at me, aren't you?"

Brie turned a bright red, "Well yeah, you can be a problem - but not all of the time, you have your moments."

CM Punk smiled, "Glad to know you don't completely despise me."

Brie smiles too, "I never really despised you in the first place. I just had snappy comebacks whenever you said something."

CM Punk and Brie are staring at each other now, smiling.

* * *

><p>After talking for a few more minutes or so, they decide it's best to go to bed. But they aren't willing to part just yet.<p>

"Do you want to sleep here?" Brie asks.

CM Punk arches a eyebrow at her.

"N-Not in that way. Just." Brie turns a bright red, trying to find the right words.

"Hey, don't freak shortie." CM Punk says, grinning, "And yeah sure, why not?"

"I'll shut off the lights." Brie says, standing up and stretching for a moment before striding over to the light switch and flipping it off. Brie spots her iPod still playing and she quickly shuts it off and removes it from the dock.

Brie then clambers into bed next to CM Punk and snuggles in close to him.

She can basically feel CM Punk smirking in the darkness.

"Wipe that smirk off your face." She mutters into his chest.

CM Punk wraps his warm tattooed arms around Brie's small body and pulls her to him. She lets out a yelp of surprise.

"I have a feeling you don't have sleep on your mind." Brie says lazily.

CM Punk chuckles and she can feel his chest vibrating, "How did you know?"

Brie frowns, "Oh trust me, I can tell."

CM Punk then does something, well, unexpected, out of the blue. Well not really, it's happened before.. loads of times actually.

He placed his finger under her chin to tilt her head up to look at him. Brie's breath is token away in a few spare moments when he kisses her.

Brie can barely contain herself, something is exploding inside of her. She can feel it as his hand trails up her side.

Then suddenly his lips have vanished.

And Brie wakes up.

Her eyes open to a blinding light that resembles the sun and she sits up quickly in her bed, to find the sheets soaked in her own sweat. She glances over to see a note resting on the pillow, she picks it up.

_Sorry, you were squirming in your sleep and pretty much shoved me off the bed and robbed the blankets, so I went for a jog. - Punk_

So, that didn't even happen. The kiss hadn't happened, she must have dozed off at some point in their conversation.

She got out of her bed with shaking legs.

* * *

><p>Today was Sunday, after that disturbing dream she thought she'd be a tad bit more upbeat. I mean, CM Punk would be out and her story line would be over.<p>

Right?

That was her thoughts as she got dressed in her green attire for the MITB pay per view. She would be facing off against K2 which probably wouldn't be a problem.

She left the locker room and arrived at the curtain and her music hit.

Things felt as if they were moving too fast. Suddenly she was in the ring and K2 had already came out. Then a few moments later she was on the ground withering in pain.

Brie stood up shakily and kicked Kelly behind the head. Kelly fell to the mat with a scream.

She picked her up and gave her a Bella Buster, and just like that, the match was over.

Brie smiled big for the cameras and stood up on the ropes, holding her championship high in the air.

Whose going to stop me now?

So Brie survived her own match, now it was time to survive CM Punk's match.


	17. Chapter 17: Decode

Brie sat tapping her feet against the ground repeatedly as her eyes were locked on the TV screen. She couldn't help but bite her nails, the tension in the room you could cut with a knife. John and CM Punk were wrestling in the ring right now, and just when CM Punk was about to get the pin.. Nikki races down the ramp.

Brie stands up quickly and watches Nikki as she distracts the ref and John manages to kick out. Before Brie even has a moment to process a thought, she's racing out of the divas locker room and she's racing towards the curtain.

"Hit my music!" Brie shouts at the Producers, and they do as they're told as Brie tears down the ramp. Nikki is still standing on the side of the ring and Brie races up and knocks her legs out from underneath her.

Nikki falls to the ground with a painful shout, she stands up to face her twin sister, "Brie?" Their eyes meet.

"I couldn't let you." Brie breathes, "Not this way, Nikki."

Nikki clicks her tongue, a obvious statement that she's beyond pissed and struggling to keep it in.

And suddenly, John Cena is hoisted up on CM Punk's shoulders, and Vince Mcmahon is running down the ramp, shouting at the ref to ring the bell.

Brie pauses for a moment, she's frozen in time. Suddenly John Cena slips and runs out, hitting Mr. Mcmahon while dodging the two twins that are intensely glaring at each other. John slips back into the ring, only to meet his fate as a GTS kicks him in the chin.

"No!" Nikki shouts, trying to climb into the ring, but Brie just drags her back out. Nikki claws and screams at her sister until she finally just droops in her arms.

Nikki pushes away from Brie and climbs into the ring to help John.

The bell had rung and CM Punk is sitting in the ring, staring at his new WWE Championship with wide eyes that seem to be smirking. He turns to Brie and holds it up and gestures for her to come into the ring.

Brie climbs into the ring and is engulfed in a hug.

"Isn't this amazing?" CM Punk shouts into her ear over the cheering of the fans, "Couldn't have done it without you."

Brie throws him a dry smile, "Your lucky I even bothered to come out here. I almost didn't for a second."

CM Punk laughs, and then he spies Vince Mcmahon, "Oh shit, pretty sure this is my cue to leave." He plants a kiss on her cheek before disappearing from the ring with the WWE Championship in tow. He escapes through the crowd, and while sitting on the security barrier, he blows a kiss.

Brie's not sure whether it was for Mr. Mcmahon or if it was for her.

* * *

><p>Brie arrived back at the hotel room to see MVP, CM Punk, and Colt Cabana spread out on the couch laughing like crazy.<p>

"Oh man! Did you fucking see that? That kiss.. priceless!" MVP didn't seem to be able to keep himself together.

Colt patted CM Punk on the back, "You did good man. That championship looks damn good next to that peanut butter."

Brie smiles, "Never looked better." She adds, taking off her black leather jacket and setting it on the hook.

MVP stood up and ran at Brie, picking her up in a spinning hug, "We've got champions in the house everybody!" He boasted, holding her hand up in victory, "Divas champ here."

Brie flushed, "Come on. I wasn't the one who burst out of the building with a WWE heirloom." She grinned at CM Punk.

CM Punk shrugged, "It was surprisingly easy. The security sucks." He grinned and held up his Pepsi, "Now I have everything I want, my Pepsi, WWE Championship, and a beautiful girl to share it all with."

Brie glanced over, "MVP and Colt are boys." She smiled.

CM Punk patted the men on the back, "Not these guys." He stood up and planted a kiss on her cheek, "I'm talking about you." He sing-songed.

"Just because you're a WWE Champion doesn't mean you get to hit on me more." Brie protested, planting a hand on her hip.

"What about me?" Colt joked, and for that, he got smacked by MVP.

Brie smiled at that, "Anyways, I need to go and talk to Nikki."

"Why?" CM Punk asked, his voice no longer holding a teasing tone to it.

Brie shot a glance towards MVP and Colt, "Because. You didn't see her face out there." She grabs her leather jacket off the hook and wraps it around her arms, "Don't wait up for me." She calls as she leaves.

* * *

><p>Brie knocks on Nikki's door and she answers.<p>

"Brie." She breathes, her voice raspy, "What do you want?"

"Come on, we both know you need me. So put aside the story line and let me in." Brie says.

"That'd be a really bad idea." Nikki says, rubbing at her eyes.

"Is someone at the door?" A particular British accent calls from inside, "Tell them to go away."

Brie tries to keep the surprise and hurt out of her face, but she fails miserably, "Nikki?" She whispers.

Nikki glances down and then to meet Brie's pain-stricken eyes, "I told you it'd be a bad idea, Brie. You should listen to me more, then maybe you'd stop getting hurt all the time." Nikki gently shuts the door and Brie can hear the deadbolt ignite.

_Oh great, now my sister is banging Wade Barrett. So lets see, Nikki's banging Wade and Justin is banging Kelly. Look how fabulous everything turned out._

Brie sniffled and walked to the elevator, pressing 'floor three' and letting the elevator take her down, anything to get away from here. Brie leaned against the walls of the elevator and felt tears slide down her face.

"Damn it!" She shouted, pounding her fist against the wall.

_He's using you Nikki, just like he used me._

* * *

><p>The door chimed and Brie let herself out quickly. She hastily wiped away the tears and burst into the hotel room.<p>

"Hey sexy!" Colt called when she came in.

"Please shut the fuck up!" Brie shouts, hastily making a bee line for her room. Making a point to slam the door behind her.

Colt stared shocked at the slammed door, "What's up with her?"

CM Punk didn't fail to see what everyone else had overseen, the tears streaming down her face were nearly impossible to miss. For him at least.

"Hey Colt, about time you started heading home, okay? We'll talk tomorrow, okay man?" CM Punk says goodbye to Colt and he shows himself the way out.

MVP stared at CM Punk, "You can handle this, can't you? I'm not good with girls when they're upset."

CM Punk nodded, "Yeah, get to bed or something. I'll deal with this, no worries." CM Punk said.

MVP nodded and disappeared into his bed room.

While this was transpiring, Brie was having a mental break down. She was laying on her bed, hysterically crying and trying to keep it quiet. Brie sat up in bed, finding the heaving in her chest annoying.

_Knock Knock_.

Obviously she hadn't been quiet enough.

"Come in." She called, not trusting herself to keep her balance to even walk to the door.

CM Punk entered the room, and she quickly hid her face.

"Come in here to brag about your big win, hot shot?" Brie teased, trying to play off the fact she'd been crying.

CM Punk chuckled, "I wasn't kidding when I said you should consider becoming a actress."

Brie glanced over at him, "What do you want?" She asked, allowing him to see her in her teared-up glory.

"To know what happened, first of all." He sits beside her on her bed, drawing her close.

* * *

><p>Brie explained the story to him, and that let him in utter silence.<p>

"I'm sorry." He said, putting his forehead against hers, "I'd very much enjoy sauntering over to your sister's hotel room and beating the fuck out of him for you, but I have a feeling it'd be inappropriate."

Brie lets a single tear fall down her cheek, "I feel that way sometimes too. But then I remember he's over 6 feet and could probably eat me for a appetizer."

CM Punk smirks, "How about we gang up on him?" He chuckles.

Brie smiles, "Sounds like a plan, Mr. WWE Champ. Even though right now you're unemployed and would most likely end up in jail."

He grimaces, "I keep forgetting I'm unemployed now. Feels weird, but it's nice to have three pieces of the WWE with me. You, MVP, and the WWE Championship."

Brie laughs and remembers the close proximity of the two, their foreheads resting against each other, "I don't want to face Nikki."

"We never want to face our inner demons." CM Punk reassures her, "You'll be fine. You two can't be fighting forever. You're twins for crying out loud, you'll see her every time you look in a mirror."

Brie winces as she remembers that, "Shit, just when I nearly forgot that part."

CM Punk laughs, "At least you're not crying anymore."

Brie nods, "Yeah. That was the worst part. It's.. numbing now."

"Numbing?" CM Punk asks.

"Yep. Basically I feel numb, except for my forehead that is." Brie flushes.

"And why is that?" CM Punk asks, even though he already knows the answer.

It was the only part he was touching. That's exactly why it _wouldn't_ be numb, CM Punk was very aware of the fact that he pretty much set Brie's body aflame. Hell, he took advantage of it most of the time.

Brie turned a bright red, something she found she was doing quite often, "Well I don't know, maybe because you're _touching_ it."

"Like this?" CM Punk asked, as he ran his hand up her leg.

Brie turned a even brighter red, she was pretty sure her cheeks would explode with all of the heat they were getting.

She could hear the smirk in his voice she had a strange impulse to...kiss it off? Brie leaned forward and kissed him before she could stop herself. And when their lips met, it seemed as if a explosion went off somewhere.

His hands became tangled in her hair and they fell back onto her bed. He was hovering above her and Brie quickly averted the position until she was hovering him. Her hair draped alongside him, almost as if a curtain.

CM Punk held her hips and carefully unbuttoned the top of her jeans. And Brie mimicked his actions.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm pretty sure you guys can figure out what happened from there! ) **


	18. Chapter 18: Mornings

Brie Bella woke up sore, which wasn't.. normal for her. She let out a soft groan and a yawn, before she realized that she was completely naked. The memories from last night came racing back, she felt the urge to curse out loud but knew she didn't want to awake the man sleeping beside her.

Brie gently jostled herself out of bed without moving the bed in the slightest. But he was obviously out cold. She tip-toed to the bathroom and set the shower on hot and took a quick shower. Brie closed her eyes but then she remembered the way his hands felt on her body, and she jolted them back open.

She got out of the shower and wrapped herself up in a towel and tip toed out, only to find CM Punk laying wide awake.

"Well hello there." CM Punk grinned, "I thought you had bailed on me for a moment. You probably know the big morning after drill, right?"

Brie turned a bright red, "Turn around, I need to change." She hastily said.

"Nothing I haven't seen." He grinned but turned around nonetheless.

Brie quickly pulled on a new set of clothes, "Okay, you can turn around now." She said when she was dressed.

CM Punk turns around, "Can you toss me my boxers? I don't want you to see me." He teases with a grin.

"Nothing I haven't seen." Brie rephrases with a smile. She picks up his boxers and tosses them to him.

CM Punk chuckles, a bit pleased at having his own line used against him. He catches the boxers and stands up, sliding them on quickly. He stretches for a minute or two before finding his shirt and sliding it back on, he walks over to Brie.

"Shouldn't you be hiding your face in shame or something like that?" CM Punk asked her.

"And why would I be doing that?" Brie asked, a slow smirk beginning to stretch on her face.

"Well, people don't usually sleep with people they're supposed to hate." CM Punk said, "But I'm not complaining.."

Brie didn't break their intense game of eye contact, "I don't hate you. Well that's bluntly obvious by now."

He smirks and grabs her by the jean loops, "Want to go another round, then?"

Brie smiles and they begin to kiss, and then her phone rings.

"Don't answer it." CM Punk mutters against her lips, his voice husky.

Brie glances down at the Caller ID, "I have to, it's Nikki." Her voice cracks.

* * *

><p>"Hello?" Brie asks, trying to mask the pain in her voice.<p>

"Hey kiddie." Nikki smiles, "So anyways, I heard that your little boy toy left the WWE the other day, just wondering how you're holding up."

Brie freezes a moment, "Excuse me?"

Nikki smirks, "Come on, you heard me. Now that your done playing games with that boy, why not come home?"

"Why not come home? Are you hearing yourself? Do you remember last night at all?" Brie snaps into the phone.

Nikki pauses, "Oh yeah, about that. Sorry."

"Sorry? That's all I get? You terrorize me then you sleep with my ex boyfriend!" Brie shouts into the phone, "You need to be a little smarter then that!"

"What the fuck is wrong with you Brie? You've changed, and I seriously don't like it." Nikki shouts back, "I apologized, and you know that takes a lot for me."

Brie huffs, "You know what. Maybe I stopped taking your shit apologizes, that's what's changed."

The phone line goes dead, and Brie is left staring at her iPhone.

Brie glances down at the floor. She shoves her iPhone back into her pocket and walks out into the kitchen.

_Is it too late to remind you how we were?_

* * *

><p>Brie and CM Punk sat at the kitchen counter, he was drinking a pepsi can.<p>

"You're addicted to that stuff - hell you have it tattooed on your arm!" Brie points out.

"I am not addicted, I can quit anytime I want." CM Punk rolls his eyes, "I just choose not to."

Brie laughs, "Uh-huh. Sure." Brie walks over to the fridge and hoists out the WWE Championship, "Oh god, heavier then I imagined."

CM Punk laughs with her, "Come on, that championship weighs more then you." He reaches for it but Brie is too far from his grasp.

"Uh uh, no way." Brie smiles, "My championship now! Look at me, WWE Champion. I must stomp on everyone else."

"Hey! I'm not like that." CM Punk chuckles.

Brie hugs the championship to her, "You know what? Your safe with me, I'll keep you away from this treacherous man."

"You're going to pay for that." CM Punk bursts out of his chair and suddenly Brie is being pinned against the wall smothered with kisses.

She giggles under the scruff of his beard, "Oh god, stop!" She shrieks in between giggles.

"I don't think you want me to." CM Punk says, sliding a hand up her thigh.

Brie smiles and kisses him and he kisses back.

The championship hangs limp on her waist as they kiss and he quickly takes the belt off her nimble waist.

"Hey." She mumbled between kisses, "Unfair!"

"Completely fair." CM Punk mumbles into her hair, "I won it, almost fair and square."

Brie smiles, "Key word: almost."

"Hey, you love me and my cheating ways. Hell, you help me with my cheating ways. Don't act so innocent - on second thought, go ahead, it turns me on." CM Punk grins, as he drapes kisses down her neck.

Brie turns a bright red.

"Woah woah woah! What the hell?" MVP and Colt exclaim, walking into the hotel room, "Back it up here, what the hell?" Colt howls.

Brie turns a bright red and CM Punk waves at the boys.

"Thank you for the rude interruption, ever heard of knocking?" CM Punk asks the two men.

"Ever heard of getting a room?" MVP interjects, slamming a high five with Colt.

CM Punk throws the two men his smirk, "Don't make me GTS you two out of here."

"I'm not moving a inch." Colt protests, sitting down on the floor, "This is a protest. You had your hands all over this beautiful woman."

"I think I hear jealousy." CM Punk raises a eyebrow at Colt.

Colt only manages a smile, "Hey, we can't all be as lucky as you man."

Brie flips her hair, "Oh please, get over yourselves boys." She says, stepping between the men in the room, "Try to tame yourselves."

Colt shoots her a grin, "Hard to do with you standing there."

Brie pushes his head back until he hits the floor, "Then stare at the ceiling." She smiles.

"Now that he's out of the picture, when did this actually happen?" MVP asks, gesturing between the two.

"Just last night actually." CM Punk shrugs and wraps a arm around Brie's shoulders.

MVP smiles, "Well isn't this all big and sweet? I mean gee, just drowning here in all of this fluffy stuff."

Brie rolls her eyes, "Oh relax MVP. You don't need to worry about it."

"Worry about it?" MVP rolls his eyes, "You two were just trying to eat each other a few minutes ago. I think I have a very large reason for worry."

* * *

><p>Brie and CM Punk lay in bed together, Brie snuggled against him.<p>

"Worried about RAW tomorrow?" CM Punk muttered against her hair.

"How can I not be worried?" Brie mused, "I don't have a muscular tattooed man protecting me."

CM Punk chuckled, "You better not replace me, shortie."

Brie smiled, "I heard that Randy Orton has a few tattoos. I think I found a replacement already.."

CM Punk let out a soft playful growl, "Did I just hear the word 'replacement' again?"

"So what if you did?" Brie teased.

CM Punk plants a kiss on her lips, "Then you'd be in big trouble. But we can deal with that another night, you need to get sleep for RAW tomorrow, can't have you falling asleep during a match."

"Mmmm..." Brie soothes, "I'll miss you on RAW though. Won't be as much fun without you."

CM Punk kisses her again, long and soft, "You're making me tempted to keep you awake the entire night."

Brie laughs softly, "Good night, Punkie."

"Punkie?" He questions.

"You call me shortie so I call you Punkie, it's only fair." Brie kisses him on the lips against, "Try to tame yourself." She giggles and then closes her eyes.

CM Punk grins, "Goodnight. And I'll try the best I can."


	19. Chapter 19: The Beginning to a Ending

Brie let the stylist curl her hair but the stylist kept bitching about her constant fidgeting. Well what could she do? Her boyfriend was no where to be found - Brie felt a smirk rise to her lips, she liked the way _boyfriend_ sounded on her lips.

"You need to calm down." Rosa Mendes said from beside her as her stylist began to straighten her long dark raven hair, "I don't know what's got you so hyped up, but chill."

Brie let out a loud sigh, "It's just the whole thing with Punk, you know? And then that stupid WWE tournament they're having tonight..Vince really knows how to screw things up."

"Careful, he might hear you and make things even worse for the Divas. He might make you a jobber." Rosa frowned at this, "He made me one in a heartbeat."

Brie patted her friend on the shoulder, "Hey, trust me, you'll shine soon enough. It just takes a lot of time, patience, and bitching." At this, the two laughed.

Rosa smiled, revealing white teeth, "Yeah, but anyways. You and Punk huh? Can't say I didn't see it coming."

"That obvious huh?" Brie asked with a smile. Just thinking of Punk made her smile.

Then frown - because she thought she was acting like a love sick fool. Then smile again - because she liked being able to think of herself as love sick.

"Oh trust me, beyond obvious. The sexual tension between you two." Rosa shook her head, "At least now we can sit a little straighter in our chairs without you two bickering. Not that it matters, he isn't here anymore."

Brie sighs, "Thanks for reminding me, Rosa."

Rosa realized she had made a mistake, "Sorry! I'm just soo.. uh.. stupid at times."

* * *

><p>Brie and Eve Torres were wrestling in the ring together, while a sour Kelly Kelly stood outside the ring. Eyeing the WWE Divas title with much interest.<p>

In a few minutes, Brie had slid out a Bella Buster and pinned Eve, and nearly screamed in triumph when the ref shouted 3. Brie stood up, holding her divas championship close to her heart.

Then her music hit, Brie was ready to do her victory parade but Nikki came out onto the ramp.

"Great job, Brie. Really. Great." Nikki spat out the words as if they were poison.

"Thanks Nikki." Brie places a evil grin on her face, "Where's your championship?"

Nikki paints a smirk across her face, "On your shoulder. What a great thing about being twins, I'll know what the championship will look like on me without even having to try it on."

"Too bad you'll never try it on, huh sis?" Brie snapped back, holding her championship protectively, "You'll need the jaws of life to get this from me."

Nikki just smiled, "I don't exactly have the jaws of life, but I have something much more effective. It's called a Bella Buster, and next Monday on RAW, get ready to eat my finisher and say goodbye to your little championship!"

Brie glared at her sister, "You really think it's going to be that easy don't you? Obviously you don't know me that well at all." Brie dropped her mic and ran out from the ring.

But Nikki quickly dashed backstage. Brie wouldn't let her go that easy, she kept dashing after her sister, only to end up in cold hard arms.

She glanced up to meet the blue eyes of John Cena, and she knew she was in trouble.

"You shouldn't have chased me." Nikki said, as John restrained Brie's arms and she struggled to get out of his grasp, "Always too curious for your own good."

"Get off of me!" Brie shouted with a fierce growl, reaching back her elbow to hit him but realizing it had no effect.

John only grinned, "Nikki wants to talk though."

"I don't want to talk to you Nikki!" Brie shouted, blind with hate, "You aren't even Nikki anymore! I don't care what you have to say anymore!"

Nikki's eyes were clouded with hurt and she bit her lip, "Come on Sis."

Brie only glared at her, "Just let me go. I don't even know you anymore." Brie looked down at the floor.

And suddenly there was a rush of motion, in a split second, her cheek was stinging with the bite of a slap.

"Shut up!" Nikki shouted, her hand red from the slap she had just given.

Brie glanced down at the floor, her eyes wide as her curly hair draped over her face, "Just let me go." She whispered.

Brie wasn't even sure if she was talking about John Cena releasing her anymore. She just wanted Nikki to let go of her, the emotional toll that this relationship had taken on her.

Nikki glanced at Brie, "Let her go John, I'm done with her."

Brie fell to the ground, not realizing she had pretty much put her balance into John Cena. She just fell to the ground like a doll, a frail broken doll.

Nikki was walking away then.

Brie brought herself up to her knees, "You know, on Monday, there is no way you are going to beat me. Especially not now. I won't lose to you, not now, not ever." Brie spat out to her sister.

Nikki paused and turned around, "You really are pathetic, Brie."

Brie swallowed back the pain in her heart, "I'm not the one who killed who I was inside."

Nikki considered this for a moment. She quickly walked away, adding stride in each step she took. Wanting to get as far away from her broken twin as possible.

* * *

><p>Brie took off her wrestling gear and put on her street clothes. Which basically contained of a black tank top with a white rose on it surrounded by thorns, and then blue skinny jeans and heels. Brie flipped her hair over her shoulder, grabbed her bag, and headed out into the parking lot.<p>

_Now the grueling drive back home through all of this traffic._

Brie wasn't looking forward to the road ahead of her so far. Brie climbed into the car and stuck the keys in the ignition, the car roared to life and she began to drive. After 15 minutes of driving, Brie arrived at the hotel, and her spirits were lifted immediately.

Brie walked inside and pressed the elevator button to floor three. She went to three B and let herself in.

"You know, you shouldn't leave the door unlocked, robbers." Brie said to the three men on the couch, Colt, MVP, and..CM Punk.

CM Punk stood up immediately and wrapped his arms around her, "You okay?" He asked, planting a kiss on her lips.

"I'm fine." Brie gave him a reassuring squeeze, "Trust me, I took care of her."

"Almost terrified to ask what you did to 'take care of her'." Colt said with a smirk.

Brie rolled her eyes at the man, "Just.. took care of business."

CM Punk wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed against her, "Oh yeah?" He leaned forward until he was beside her ear, "Kind of turning me on right now. We should ask them to leave."

Brie couldn't help but let a giggle escape her lips, and the grip around her waist became stronger.

"Oh god, I know that giggle. I hear it in the middle of the night." MVP groans, "Colt, mind if I bunk at your house tonight?"

Colt raises his eyebrows at the couple, "In the middle of the night? What on earth is she doing giggling..." Colt pauses for a moment, "Oh, OH! Of course you can MVP, go grab a change of clothes. Quick." He shoots a look towards the couple.

"Tick tock." CM Punk teases the two men that are scurrying around the apartment.

"Got it!" MVP shouts, with a bag in his hands.

"Just in record time." Brie grins, "Bye, see you tomorrow morning."

"If you're alive." MVP mutters, and Colt nudges him. The two men leave the hotel room.

CM Punk smiles, "So where were we?"

Brie grins, "I think we were along these lines." She says, unbuttoning the top of his jeans.


	20. Chapter 20:  Without You

Brie woke up sore, again, she yawned and turned to see that CM Punk was already awake, just watching her.

"You little creep." Brie teases, pushing the blankets away and grabbing her bra and panties.

"What can I say? I'm fascinated." CM Punk muses, "Oh, do you really have to put clothes on? We can lay in bed all day."

Brie shoots him a smile over her shoulder, "I need to train if I want to beat Nikki on Monday. What about you? Just going to lay around all day and be unemployed?"

CM Punk smirks, that win-your-heart smirk again, "Pff. Course not, I'll just lay you."

Brie turns a bright red, "Okay, _inappropiate._" She rolls her eyes, "Not that I mind it." She adds.

"I could train with you if you want. Show you a few moves, that don't involve a bedroom." CM Punk kisses her cheek.

Brie laughs, "Oh yeah? How about that flying elbow huh? That'd be a nice weapon in the pack, and the fans would love to see it - considering that you can't exactly use it anymore."

"Oh yeah? What would you say if I was thinking about coming back? I heard about that stupid WWE trial thing." CM Punk waved his hands aimlessly through the air, "Little Rey Rey is the new champ huh? And he's forced to defend against John Cena randomly."

Brie's eyes widened, "You're considering coming back?"

"Yep, who else is going to protect you from the big bad superstars, beautiful?" CM Punk stroked her cheek and lazily wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his head in the crook of her neck. Enjoying the curves of her body with his hands.

Brie laughed, "So July 25th, the big day. I defend my Divas Championship and we have two new WWE champions. Wonder how Triple H is going to handle that."

**A/N: July 25th is my birthday! :D CM Punk actually returned on my birthday, score one for me.**

"Probably not well." CM Punk says, tightening his grip around her waist, "I'm so tempted just to drag you back to bed."

Brie turns around and straddles his lap, "Well why don't you then?" She tempts, batting her eyelashes.

CM Punk groans, "I know what you're doing.." He says.

"Oh do you?" Brie smiles, still batting her eyelashes, "I didn't think I was doing anything." She pressed harder against him, "Am I tempting you, Mr. Brooks?"

CM Punk smirks, "Just a little bit, doll." He says, leaning into her.

Brie smiles, "That wasn't my intention." She says, even though it was terribly _obvious_ what her intentions were.

"Oh yeah?" CM Punk puts his hands on her hips. Brie leans down and kisses him until they both just fall back onto the bed.

And suddenly, they don't know where the other ends. Their bodies connect and it seems as if their just one big open flame.

"I'm home!" They suddenly hear, and jump away from each other.

Brie laughs and leans against the pillows, "Of course." She rolls her eyes.

CM Punk stands up and reaches down a hand and helps her up too.

"Well, you're a strong boy aren't you?" Brie teases.

CM Punk lets out a growl before kissing her, "I'm a man, and don't forget that. Or else I'll just have to remind you.."

Brie smiles and kisses him, feeling the tickle of his scruff on his chin.

"I don't think I'd mind that one bit." She says, when she finally pulls away from him.

"We should probably get the rest of our clothes on." CM Punk says slyly, "Wouldn't want MVP seeing you like this. Considering your all mine." He plants a kiss on her lips, "And so is your body." He whispers against her ear.

Brie can't help but smile, "Oh yeah? Just remember that you're mine too." Brie kisses him long and hard, and after a few minutes of hardcore kissing, they break away from each other.

"Time to train, beautiful." CM Punk said, pulling on the rest of his clothes. Brie did the same and the two left the room.

"Well about time." MVP said.

* * *

><p>Brie and CM Punk stood in a empty arena together in a ring. Brie was decked out in her gear and so was CM Punk.<p>

"So are you going to teach me or just gawk at me?" Brie asked, planting a hand on her hip.

"Where do I start?" CM Punk mused, rubbing his chin, "I guess we could start with the anaconda vice, that's a simple move, you can't even get it wrong."

Brie smiled, "Feeling the support from right here." She was sarcastically, approaching him then.

"So, MVP. Get in here!" CM Punk called to MVP, and he climbed into the ring, "You wrap your arms around the neck and take them down to the mat, so there is a added bonus to the pain. Then you clutch the neck - like this." CM Punk said, demonstrating.

Brie paid close attention and when it was her turn, she had it down to perfection after a few tries.

CM Punk grinned ear to ear, "Now, lets do that flying elbow, huh?"

"Having fun, Brie?" Nikki Bella shouted, coming down from the ramp, "It's just so heart warming to see you two together. Touching, almost."

Brie sighed, glancing away towards the empty audience, "What do you want, Nikki?"

Nikki smiled and let herself into the ring, "I was wondering if you and Punk want to go on a double date."

"A double date?" Brie questioned.

"Yep, you and Punk with me and Wade." Nikki said with a twisted smile. She seemed to be happy witnessing her sister's range of facial emotions, beginning with confusion, betrayal, hurt, disappointment, and then ending with a vicious lash of anger.

"Oh yeah? Taking my left overs?" Brie snapped.

Nikki glared at Brie, "It's not like that. He cheated on you, Brie. He wanted a woman, just you wait until Punk does it to you. Then you'll feel pain all over again, and this time, you won't be in a submission."

Brie felt her heart do painful leaps as she stared at her twin sister.

"It just shows how little you know me." CM Punk said, hooking wrapping his arms around Brie's small frame.

Nikki only shook her head, "Oh yeah? Come on Punk, we all know how much the divas are a temptation to you."

Brie froze and tried to ignore the pain exploding in her heart, knowing that Nikki was causing the ignition. Brie broke away from CM Punk and was in her sister's face.

"You can shut the fuck up, Nikki!" Brie shouted, "I'm not sure if I can wait until Monday to beat the fuck out of you. You take that stupid smirk off your face! Evil is _ definitely_ not the look for you, kiddo."

Nikki seemed shocked, her mouth falling open before she quickly clamped it shut, "Beat me up?" Nikki had a hallow laugh, "Good luck."

"I don't need luck. I just need to hit the right moves at the right time." Brie said through clenched teeth.

Nikki said, almost too innocently, "So you'll be coming to the double date?"

Then Brie punched her. It was so random, it seemed to have exploded out of her fist, and Nikki fell to the ground with a cry, and suddenly Brie was being restrained.

Nikki rolled out of the ring quickly, "Wow. You know, at first I thought I could beat you in my sleep.. but now.." Nikki shook her head, holding her jaw, "Wade sends his kisses, Brie."

Brie struggled to get out of MVP and CM Punk's grip but they held onto her tight. As if she was a animal they were trying to prevent from getting loose.

"Fuck you!" Brie managed to shout through all of the pain induced hate, "I will defeat you on Monday! You watch me!"

Nikki only laughed and disappeared backstage.

The two men finally let go of her, testing her for a moment, seeing if she'd go after her sister who had just disappeared backstage.

"Now I need to beat her even more." Brie announced, to the empty arena. She glanced around, realizing that next week - on Monday, she'd face off her sister. In a match that seemed to have been built up. Brie couldn't wait until Monday to claw Nikki.

"Come on, we need to train more." Brie said to the two men, and the training began once more.

Brie suddenly hit with a new determination.

* * *

><p>Brie couldn't deny the fact, it was lying in the pit of her stomach, at the bottom of her heart. She missed Nikki, who doesn't miss their evil twin after some time apart?<p>

At first, this was a story line, but now it felt like war. A fierce war had brewed between the sisters, a onslaught of words and vicious betrayals. It was a shock the twins even began to recognize each other.

_I want to make up with her_. Brie sometimes thought, but the thought disappeared just as quickly. Maybe she needed to forgive herself first.

_I don't want to make up with her, I need to make up with her. _Brie thought, sometimes she got so determined, she'd reach the door with her jacket on - but then she'd stop, turn around, and repeat the process. She turned in her bed, to see CM Punk snoring beside her, not a worry in his calm sleeping face.

She envy'd that.

This man had torn into her life like a tornado. Suddenly their becoming closer and closer over the span of a few months into the story line, and along the road, they had seemed to become friends. Then eventually more then friends.

She had needed that. After being so torn and broken after Wade Barrett, he had helped her move on - even though he didn't realize he was doing so.

This man had stolen a WWE Championship from the WWE, a piece of property, and shifted the basis of the WWE upside down. The WWE Universe came to see the truth behind all of the lies Vince Mcmahon had set out, and they were on Punk's side immediately.

He had that effect.

Brie got out of bed, unable to listen to her thoughts for a moment longer. She went into the kitchen and sat at the counter, putting her head in her hands, letting the tears escape.

Why was she crying?

Maybe it was the weight of it all, the Divas Championship on her shoulder, the constant onslaught of words that came from Nikki. Brie wiped her tears furiously.

"I am going to defeat my sister, no matter the pain I go through to do it." Brie whispered out loud to no one at all, "Then I will hug her, and tell her how much I've missed her."

And if that doesn't work, Brie knew she was in trouble.

"Hey." CM Punk said gruffly from the door, "I woke up and didn't see you, something wrong?"

Brie shot her boyfriend a smile, "Nothing at all." Her voice cracked.

CM Punk walked over to the fridge and poured a glass of milk and pushed it towards Brie, "It's Nikki, isn't it?"

Brie glanced down at the milk in her hand, "Well, yeah, of course it is."

CM Punk frowned, pulling out a pepsi and sliding the fridge shut and sitting across from her, "She can't be mad forever."

"She can if she has Wade." Brie rolled her eyes at the mention of her ex boyfriend.

CM Punk gave her a curious look for a moment, "You aren't jealous are you?"

Brie rolled her eyes once more, "Of course not. I have you, don't I? If she had you, I'm pretty sure I would be loading a bazooka right now."

CM Punk smiled, "Well that's good." He paused for a minute, "Your sisters, she loves you - whether she wants to show it or not."

Brie sighed, "I worry. She's so.. frozen, in a way. She doesn't know what she's doing anymore, I think she lost herself."

"If she did lose herself, then we'll help her find herself." CM Punk held Brie's hand, "There is no way I'm letting you go through this alone. Even if it means waking up in the middle of the night to give a meaningful conversation."

Brie laughed and drank some of her milk, "You might be losing a lot of sleep then."

"I don't mind. I'm a wrestler, I just run on Pepsi and see how far I can go." He added with a wink.

"We should probably head back to bed." Brie paused for a moment, "And actually sleep." She added with a smile.

"Ah, fine." CM Punk set his Pepsi back in the fridge and put Brie's empty milk glass into the sink.

_At least I won't be going through this alone_. Brie thought, as she walked hand in hand back with CM Punk into the bedroom.


	21. Chapter 21: Take My Love

After training, MVP, CM Punk, and her, went to get something to eat. After they were finished eating, they went back to the hotel room all full and happy.

Then there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get that." CM Punk announced, planting a kiss on Brie's cheek before striding to the door. He opened the door to see a familiar red head standing in the door way.

"Punk!" The woman smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck and squeezed him tight, "How are you?"

Brie quirked a eyebrow as she immediately recognized the fiery red head from her previous position on Smackdown. Maria.

Maria turned, surprised to find there were other people in the room, and she blushed, "Oh, I didn't know he had.. roommates." Maria finished lamely, "Oh Brie!" Maria then hugged Brie tightly.

"Oh hi." Brie said, a sort of edge in her tone.

"Oh gosh, how are you? I saw it all on RAW, you must be so torn up inside! You can talk to me, just so you know, even though I haven't talked to you in years." Maria added, a tad breathless from talking so much.

Brie just shrugged out of the hug, "I'm fine, you know. Divas champion and all, nothing really wrong except for my evil Twin sister." Brie added a dry laugh.

Maria glanced around at everyone in the hotel room and then her phone began to ring and she answered it, "Hello? Oh.. oh, okay! Bye!" Maria hung up the phone, "I've gotta go, that was my manager. Some photo shoot." Maria smiled and left, when she was about to leave, she turned around and kissed CM Punk on the cheek, "Great job, WWE Champ." She whispered.

Brie's mouth fell open, she didn't even care that her and Maria were friends anymore, she wanted to rip all of the red hair off of her head.

Maria quickly disappeared out the door.

"Well, this is awkward." MVP said flatly.

Brie tried to keep herself together, she just wrapped her arms around herself and stormed into her room. Making a statement by slamming the door shut behind her.

"You're dead." MVP stated to CM Punk.

* * *

><p>Brie paced, she just paced, walking in a straight line over and over again. CM Punk entered the room.<p>

"I know - your really really pissed at me.." CM Punk began.

Brie stopped pacing, "I'm not pissed at you, I'm pissed at her, then I'm pissed at me, then I'm confused."

"I forgot to tell you, you're hot when you're jealous." CM Punk added with a slight smirk.

Brie turned a bright red, "Since when did you guys still be buddy-buddy?"

CM Punk shrugged, "I actually didn't even know we were. I'm as shocked as you are that she even stopped by." CM Punk paused for a moment, "She hasn't talked to me since we broke up."

Brie sighed, running a hand through her curled brown hair, "God, I don't know why I'm freaking out over this." She put her face in her hands for a moment.

"If it was Wade at that door kissing your cheek, I'm pretty sure I would have attacked him - if that makes you feel any better." CM Punk said.

Brie gave a hallow laugh, "I almost attacked her."

CM Punk grinned, "I know, I could tell just by the look on your face."

"I guess I'm just terrified of losing you." Brie bit the inside of her cheek, "I finally have you."

CM Punk walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her, "You aren't losing me anytime soon. Trust me. She's a ex and she'll remain a ex."

Brie gladly folded herself into his arms, "She better. Or else I'm going to kick her ass and then kick your ass."

"Sadly, I believe that you would kick my ass." CM Punk pecked her on the lips.

* * *

><p>After getting dressed for her match against Nikki. Brie was being prepped and picked at by the make-up crew and the hair crew as they carefully traced the rim of her eye with eyeliner. Brie usually did this by herself, but the Stylist flat-out demanded that they do it for her. Probably to make sure she looked nothing like Nikki.<p>

The twins had coordinated through a text message to make sure their outfits were completely different.

And different they were. Brie was wearing a black top with a silver strap that wrapped around her neck.

Nikki, somewhere faraway, was wearing a dark green corset with black shorts with a silver chain passing through the loops. But they both had the swishy boots.

As if a piece of them were still there.

Brie was finally done being prepped and glanced into the mirror to see she had smoky eyes and bright pink lipstick and curly brown hair that went past her shoulders.

"Thanks guys." Brie waved to the stylists as she headed towards the curtain, trying to keep her breathing normal.

"Hello there." A voice said from behind her, and she jumped to see it was Christian, a talent from Smackdown.

Brie stared at the former world Heavyweight champion, who had been called a 'cry baby' on various occasions. But pushing that aside, Brie smiled at the Superstar, "Hi Christian. What's up?" She asked.

"I just wanted to make sure that I said good luck to you in your match." Christian offered a smile to Brie.

Brie nodded, "Well thank you. Not that I'll need it or anything.." Brie added, in a very uberly heel fashion.

Christian chuckled, "Yeah. But good luck anyways." The superstar said, then taking off in the other direction.

_That was strange_. Brie thought, _he acted as if something bad was going to happen_.

Okay, Brie, now you're just being paranoid. Brie scolded herself as she approached the curtain to see CM Punk already waiting for her.

"I thought you could use a certain tattooed superstar escort." CM Punk grinned, offering her his arm.

Brie smiled and took his arm, "Oh? Did you?" Brie grinned, "Christian was wishing me luck, I don't know why, but it made me feel paranoid."

"The kid just keeps bitching and bitching. I'm sure after you win, he'll bitch about getting another title shot." CM Punk then nudged her, "Maybe he's after the Divas Championship."

Brie laughed and patted the championship on her shoulder, "He'll have to take it off my dead body."

"That can be arranged." Someone drawled from behind the two, and Brie turned to find herself face to face with.. well, herself.

Nikki Bella looked like the exact opposite of Brie, light vs dark, but in this matter, Brie was the good guy, while Nikki was holding the role of the baddie.

"Oh Nikki." Brie said with a sigh, "My dear twin."

Nikki only grinned, "I wouldn't exactly say 'dear'. You won't be saying dear after I pin you tonight."

"I thought we got all of this jibber jabbering done last time? Do we really need to trade threats again?" Brie asked and then paused, "But I guess we can quickly share some threats." Brie took a deep breath and leaned in towards her sister.

"You see Nikki, you aren't going to pin me tonight. This divas championship is mine, and you are not going to be the person taking it away from me. Understood? You can talk all high and mighty - up on that throne of yours, but in reality. You can't beat me." Brie said to her sister in a harsh low tone, "Anyways, I'm guessing that's our cue to leave, Punkie."

CM Punk was silent during this exchange, he then offered his arm to Brie, "My lady." He said with a cute accent.

Brie just laughed at his adorable accent change, "Lets go." Brie said, as she heard the Cult of Personality beginning to play.

The crowd began to scream when they made their entrance. Apparently CM Punk was making his ground breaking return with a WWE championship around his waist and a girl on his arm.

"Hows it feel to be back?" Brie asked, putting her lips beside his ear.

"Fantastic." He shouted back, they arrived at the ring and he jumped up on the apron and held down the ropes for Brie. She offered him a smile before climbing into the ring and blowing a kiss to the crowd.

Then Nikki's music hit, well, technically Brie and Nikki's music, but that wasn't the point. She came out with a chorus of boos, that seemed to get louder when John Cena followed her out.

"By the way, you completely owned her backstage." CM Punk said into the crook of her neck.

Nikki flipped into the ring and glared at the couple.

Brie took this advantage and pulled the Divas Championship off her arm and held it high in the air. And Nikki glared at her, seething with envy.

CM Punk noticed John Cena staring uncomfortably at the title around his own waist. The two were wearing matching belts.

The men left the ring, Punk in Brie's corner and Cena in Nikki's.

"You ready for this?" Brie shouted over the screaming of the crowd to Nikki.

"Been waiting for this all week." Nikki replied easily.


	22. Chapter 22: Hello Once More

The ref held the championship high in the air as Brie bounced back and forth on her feet, waiting for the bell to ring. The bell signaling the battle that was about to brew between the two twins.

The bell rang, and Brie sprang at Nikki, using all of her kept in anger to flip her out of the corner in a variation of the 'monkey flip'. Nikki stood up quickly, but fell against the ropes.

Brie sprung against the ropes and clotheslined her sister onto the floor.

"Come on!" Brie shouted, running around the ring with her arms in the air.

Brie took this chance when Nikki was getting up to launch herself at the twin. Brie ran and jumped over the ropes, tackling her sister painfully to the ground. The twins hit the announcer table and Brie quickly scrambled to get up and clamber to her feet.

The crowd was cheering for her. Brie picked her sister up, only to slap her across the face and fling her back into the ring. She climbed in after her sister between the ropes, Brie climbed into the ring and Nikki tried to get a roll up.

"1! 2!" The Ref shouted, and Brie quickly ducked out of the pin. And the twins were left staring at each other.

Nikki sprang first this time, overpowering her sister into a corner, the ref counted down and Nikki released Brie, only to kick her in the stomach. She grabbed Brie by the hair and pulled her to the center of the ring, performing a bulldog. Or at least attempting to, Brie squirmed out of her grip and gave her a kick to the head.

Nikki fell to the mat with a squeal, and her eyes were closed. Brie took a glance at the corner and CM Punk threw her a wink. Brie smiled and climbed up to the top rope, patting her elbow before performing a flying elbow on her sister.

The crowd screamed. When she hit Nikki, she felt the impact against her elbow when it landed against Nikki.

She quickly pinned her only to be disappointed when she kicked out at 2.

Nikki got herself together and climbed to her feet and kicked Brie in the stomach and dragged her over to the ropes. She jumped off and kicked off the ropes, performing a DDT on Brie.

Brie kicked out at two.

Brie took the advantage, she quickly kicked Nikki in the stomach and slammed her head against the mat, and then locked her in the anaconda vice.

Nikki was no where near the ropes, and she was already too worn down to get out of the submission hold.

"Tap tap tap! That's all it takes!" Brie taunts with a smile. And before she can finish, Nikki's hand is banging against the mat and the bell is rung.

Nikki fell out of the ring with a painful yelp and Brie was being hoisted into the air by CM Punk who was smothering her with kisses.

Brie laughed, "I'm fine!" She said, and the ref handed her the Divas Championship, and she held it up in the air.

"Now that Brie has retained the Divas Championship, and CM Punk is a WWE Championship, will this power couple ever fall?" Michael Cole said, over the rush of it all, "And will Nikki and Brie be able to mend their broken sister ship, that has grown into something bigger and bigger each week?"

"I don't know Cole, but all I know. Is that Nikki definitely left a piece of herself in that ring tonight, after losing against her sister.. again." Jerry added the 'again' with emphasis.

Brie wrapped her arms around CM Punk's neck and he swung her in the air.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe it, after all of this." Brie smiled largely, "My god, my head is spinning." She breathed, sitting down.<p>

CM Punk chuckled and put his arm around her shoulder, "You deserved it, beautiful." He kissed her.

Brie smiled and let herself into the kiss, which eventually turned into a hot and steamy make out session. Which was only interrupted with a loud rap at the door.

"Damn." CM Punk muttered against her lips, and reluctantly pulled away from her to answer it, "Yes?" He asked, "Oh hi.." he turned a bright red.

"Hi Punk. How are you? I saw that Brie won - which is totally awesome." Maria smiled, walking into the locker room to see Brie, "Oh! Hey! Great job tonight. Great match, a real pleasure to watch."

Brie nodded and forced a smile on her face, "Oh thank you. Why are you here..?"

"Just wanted to visit the Superstars and Divas." Maria replied, a smile on her face still, "You know, Eve and Kelly have gotten so far. Eve's been a divas champ.. oh who knows how many times? Poor Kelly though, not even once."

Brie just shrugged, "We can't all be lucky."

Maria smiled, "I just came here to ask Punk if he wanted to have dinner with me tonight."

"Oh yeah?" Brie asked, folding her arms across her chest and staring at CM Punk.

CM Punk in question, looked embarrassed, "Oh, were you?"

Maria nodded, a cheerful glint in her eyes.. a almost..loving look in her eyes. Maybe she wasn't over CM Punk that much after all.

After a make out session, the ex girlfriend comes through the door with a loving look in her eye, okay, Brie had to admit - that was kind of a turn off.

"I'm going to have to kindly decline your invitation. I'm going to spend the night with my girlfriend." CM Punk added, throwing a smile in Brie's direction.

Brie's heart hovered at the 'girlfriend' bit.

Maria's face fell, "Oh. OH! So you're dating someone?" Brie couldn't help but notice a tad shakiness to her voice.

"Yep." CM Punk grinned and gestured towards Brie, "You obviously didn't stick around for the end of the match.." His voice trailed off.

"You two.. are dating?" Maria squinted between the Superstar and Diva, trying to see some connection, "Oh. I can see it, there's a curious glint in her eye. She stares at you weird, well not weird, but yeah. And so do you." Maria turned to look at Punk.

Brie turned a bright red, there was the mention of the whole 'look' again.

"Explains basically everything." Maria nodded, "Sorry - I didn't know.. I need to watch RAW more."

Brie sighed of relief, "Yeah, you really do.."

But that loving look never left Maria's eyes, it was still there, just a little more hidden then it was before.

"So now this is awkward." Maria said, "So how did.._this_ even happen? No offense, but it doesn't seem like you two would be the type to date. Weren't you dating Wade?"

Brie turned a bright red, "Yeah, I was. Until he cheated on me with some blonde assistant, so you know."

"You guys were cute." Maria smiled and then nudged CM Punk, "Kind of like you and me were."

Brie bit the inside of her cheek, resisting the urge to slap the dreamy smile off of Maria's face.

"Oh yeah?" Brie asked, a tad bit shaky, "But too bad, huh? Too bad Wade turned out to be a complete prick that only shed his mask whenever we were alone. You and CM Punk were cute.. for a little while." She added the last part with a raspy voice.

Maria just smiled, as if she knew she was inflicting pain on Brie but not minding at all.

"Maybe I should come back to the WWE, we could all be friends." The fiery red head announced.

"No." Brie interrupted her quickly, "No.. you should stick to modelling." Brie hesitantly added.

In a way, that was a type of a insult, Maria's face flashed with hurt before it was quickly replaced.

Maria just nodded, as if she expected that she'd spur that kind of reaction, "Maybe I should. I don't think I'd fit in here anymore."

Brie bit her tongue.

"It was.. nice seeing you again." CM Punk said, "But I think it's time for you to leave."

Maria nodded and he held the door open for her, she shot a smile at CM Punk before leaving.

"Well that was really awkward." Brie said, when the door was shut.

CM Punk chuckled, "I liked the last part. With the whole 'stick to modelling thing' I almost began to crack up."

Brie laughed, "I have no idea where that came from."

"Jealousy, beautiful. Even when your jealous you still manage to look hot at the same time." CM Punk grinned and kissed her.

"I know." She murmured against his lips, "Lets just hope Jealousy doesn't become a look I don't have to wear often."


	23. Chapter 23: Even If It Hurts Me

Brie Bella sat up in her bed, dragging her sore legs over the bed and standing up. Pausing for a moment to turn and see the man sleeping in her bed, she couldn't help but smile as she climbed on top of him.

He slowly dragged his eyes open, "Well hello there." He said.

"I felt like waking you up." Brie said with a smile on her face.

CM Punk smiled and pressed his lips against hers, "I wouldn't mind waking up like this every morning." He said with a smile.

Brie grinned and got off of him, "Come on lazy bones, get up." She said, stripping the blankets from him, "We have a long day."

CM Punk only groaned and rolled over in his bed, "Why can't we just read comic books all day?"

Brie laughed at him, "Because, then we wouldn't be any better in the ring. We'd just be lazier." Brie throws the blankets off of him, "Don't make me drag you."

"Feisty. I like that." CM Punk remarked, a smirk set between his pierced lips.

Brie rolls her eyes, "You know, I'm sure MVP or Colt would train with me.." Brie pouts, shoving out her lower lip.

"Okay okay!" CM Punk stood up out of bed and found a pair of pants, "See? I'm getting ready now."

Brie laughed, "About time."

* * *

><p>Brie and CM Punk were in the ring again, MVP was outside of the ring, just trailing back and forth. Just bitching about how bored he was - and how he'd much rather be eating.<p>

Brie reached up her leg to kick CM Punk but he caught her leg and dragged her over in a side slam.

She let out a quick swear before pulling herself back up.

"Well, hello!" Colt Cabana said, striding in through the double doors, "I was bored so I thought I'd stalk you guys today."

"Ah, always showing up." CM Punk grinned, "What's up?"

"Well the WWE stopped taking my calls." Colt frowned, "Can you believe these pricks? Seriously, they call me up nearly everyday. I finally respond to them and suddenly they want nothing to do with me. Hard business." Colt shook his head and climbed into the ring, he turned to Brie, "Take a shot at me, Princess."

"Don't call me Princess!" Brie snapped at him, planting a hand on her hip.

Colt took a few steps closer to her, "What are you going to do about it?" Colt paused for a moment, "_Princess_?"

Brie reached up her foot and slammed it into his side, and he came tumbling down to his knees, he then knocked his feet out from under her. Brie fell to the ground with a painful thud, she quickly leaped up and punched him.

Colt held his jaw and began to laugh hysterically, "Wow, that hurt more then it should have, Princess. You can pack quite a punch."

"I thought this whole fight was to get you to stop calling me Princess!" Brie bit the inside of her cheek, trying to suppress her anger.. and a tiny bit of laughter that threatened to bubble up.

CM Punk laughed and slung a arm around her waist, "He's stubborn, shortie. I can't believe you even tried."

"How many times do you estimate do I need to punch him?" Brie asked her boyfriend.

"Until he's knocked out." CM Punk said with a smirk, letting his arm droop to his side.

"Oh hi Punk!" Someone squealed.

Brie turned to see, oh, but who else, Maria! Brie was not happy, in fact, she was ready to face off Maria in this ring right this minute.

How long did it take for her to go away?

Maria climbed into the ring and ran her hand against the ropes, "Wow, I miss being in this ring." She said, a soft pout in her voice.

Brie bit the inside of her cheek, and she tasted blood.

_Do not punch her_. She repeated in her head over and over.

"Hey Brie, how would you feel about having a little match? Punk can be our guest ref." Maria said with a innocent smile.

Brie tried to keep a huge smile from breaking out of her face, "Um.. yeah, sure. Why not?" Brie said with a smile. Colt exited the ring to join MVP ringside.

CM Punk stared at the two women, his girlfriend and his ex girlfriend, "Ding ding." CM Punk said, imitating the bell noise.

Maria tried to get a little spring in her step when she shot at Brie, but it was obvious she hadn't been training at all. Brie quickly overpowered Maria, and in a few seconds, she had laid Maria out with a Bella Buster and had pinned her.

"And the Winner is Brie Bella!" Colt and MVP cheered and clapped.

Brie smiled and jumped into CM Punk's arms and planted a kiss on his lips.

A kiss that Maria hadn't missed.

Maria stood up shakily, "Yeah. I thought I wouldn't be any good." Maria said with a shaky smile, she ran a hand through her messed up red hair.

"If you thought about making a comeback, you should have at least made the effort to train." Brie told Maria.

Maria nodded, taking in the knowledge, "Yeah. But it doesn't really matter. I actually came to tell you guys that I'm leaving Chicago today. Some music producers want to meet with me up in Vegas, so. By the time I come back, you guys will be gone."

Brie tried to keep her feet from jumping up and down in glee.

"Oh really?" Brie said, faking a sad tone.

Maria nodded again, "Yeah. It sucks! We finally get the 'band' back together and then we're separated again. Brie, can you stop by my hotel room tonight?"

"Uh, yeah sure." Brie nodded, sharing a surprised look with Punk.

Maria smiled, "Well anyways! I have to go - you know, pack and stuff. Say goodbye to other people. So Brie, I'll see you tonight - and Punk, Colt, and MVP, I'll see you.. whenever." Maria just waved it off and went bouncing out the doors.

* * *

><p>Brie turned on her iPhone to see she had several missed text messages and they were all from Nikki and Vince.<p>

She read Vince's first, afraid to read Nikki's.

_I refused to give Nikki another title shot. We need another diva in the picture._

Brie quickly texted back with a 'okay' and a bunch of other stuff like that.

Now she opened Nikki's.

_I know you hate me, hell, I hate me too. But we seriously need to make up, I'm ripping out my hair without you._

_Are you ignoring me? I understand if you're ignoring me. I'd ignore me too._

_I miss you. I really do. I'm so upset that all of this happened to us, some stupid story line getting between us. I'm sorry._

Brie quickly deleted the text messages, not wanting to have to read them for a second longer.

If you have ever lost someone important to you, you know how it feels - and if you haven't, you can't possibly imagine it. It feels like something is lost in you, it's hard to eat - or to even breathe.

Brie had gotten so accustomed to the feeling, that she now felt it hit her harder.

She grimaced in pain, doubling over. Damn it.

Her eye caught the time to see it was around seven o'clock, so she should be stopping by Maria's. Brie picked up her pain, hid it in the back of her head, and walked out the door.

Brie went down a few hallways until she knocked on Maria's door.

"Brie! I wasn't sure if you were coming, anyways, come on in." Maria smiled and stepped aside. Brie stepped through to see that Maria's hotel room was littered with boxes scaling the walls.

"Of course I was coming, I said I was." Brie offered her a smile, "What did you need to talk to me about?"

Maria kept the smile on her face, despite the frown that threatened to rip it off, "Maybe you should sit down."

Brie hesitated before taking a seat on the white couch, "Yes?" Brie asked.

"You've probably been wondering since day one why I came back all of a sudden when you guys were in town." Maria sighed, ruffling her hair a bit. She sat across from Brie on a chair.

Brie nodded, "Mhm.." She said, prompting her to go on.

"I came back." Maria took a deep breath, "I came back because I thought I could get CM Punk back."

Brie's eyes widened and she felt a stab of pain in her stomach.

Maria glanced down, "But then I saw."

"Saw what?" Brie asked, her voice a tad bit shaky.

"I saw the way he looked at you." Maria said, her voice cracking a bit, and she looked up at Brie, "He's never looked at me like that."

Brie took a deep breath and licked her lips, playing with a piece of fabric on her pants.

"Why hasn't he looked at me like that?" Maria mused to herself, "He never loved me. It was as if, he knew someone better was coming along."

Brie got up off the couch and put a arm around Maria, sitting herself next to her, "Don't say that, Maria." Brie felt a tad strange comforting her boyfriend's ex girlfriend..

"Why not? I loved him, damn it. Then I see the way he looked at you - and I feel fooled." Maria whispered the last part.

"There was someone better coming along for you too." Brie said, "There is always someone better coming along for all of us. It takes time though, as long as we're alive and breathing - we have time."

Maria glanced up from the floor, looking over at Brie, "If I were you, I'd hate me."

Brie took a deep breath in, remembering Nikki's text message, _I know you hate me, hell, I'd hate me too._

"I've learned that hate is just another wasted emotion." Brie said, "I can't hate you."

Maria broke down and cried in Brie's arms, "W-W-Well you should! I-I tried to take your b-boyfriend for crying out l-loud!" Maria sniffled, "I-I'm the w-w-worst!"

Brie put her arm around Maria's shoulders, "You have to forgive people. Because sometimes, you don't have as much time as you think you do."

_Note to self: Other people can make us sad, but only we can make ourselves truly miserable._

* * *

><p>Brie arrived back at the hotel room after bidding goodbye to Maria and wishing her good luck on her trip. CM Punk was snoring away on the couch, and Brie turned to see it was about 1:37 AM in the morning, he had waited up for her.<p>

Brie smiled and took off her coat, hanging it up and walking over to him, shaking his shoulder. He awoke with a start.

"What?" He asked, his voice somewhat slurred.

"You fell asleep." Brie whispered, "Come on, let's get you to bed." Brie put her arm around him to help support his weight as she helped him up.

CM Punk hung over his feet like dead weight, and Brie couldn't help but struggle.

"Oh thank you." Brie said sarcastically, "This was exactly how I wanted to spend my Saturday night - wait - it's Sunday now.." Brie corrected herself, "Hauling my half asleep boyfriend to bed when he's about twice my size."

CM Punk smirked, "You know I'm doing this on purpose right?" He asked.

Brie let him go and he almost fell to the floor but he caught himself.

"You jerk!" Brie said, smacking him on the arm.

CM Punk grinned and leaned down to kiss her, "But you love me anyways."

"Is that what you think?" Brie teased, "You waited up for me. You didn't need to do that."

"I wanted to."

"Why?" Brie asked.

"Because, the last thing I want to see before I go to bed every night, is your face." CM Punk said, brushing his fingers against her cheek, "So beautiful."


	24. Chapter 24: This is Gonna Hurt

Brie bounced back and forth on her feet as she stood in the ring, waiting for her sister to come out. Of course, they were being forced into facing each other again. Brie wasn't sure how she'd react to Nikki, due to the fact that she was now sleeping with her ex boyfriend. Which made things only a tad bit awkward.

Okay, a lot awkward. Brie and Nikki were competing for Diva of The Year, since the two had been on everyone's minds for the past month or so. Vince deemed it reasonable to have the twins compete for the Diva of the Year Slammy. Nikki came striding down the ramp, her eyes not focused on the crowd - but on Brie instead.

Brie swallowed hard as her sister entered the ramp. Brie was wearing a white and red attire that night, just to get into the Christmas spirit a tad bit. Nikki, on the other hand, was wearing black and green, her eyes laced with a dark shadow.

The ref called for the bell and it rung. A deadly silence passed over the arena as the twins stared at each other.

_"Come on! Hit her already, Brie!"_ Brie heard someone shout from the crowd.

Brie cleared her throat and clenched her fists together, pulling them up to her chest.

"I'm sorry." Nikki croaked, reaching out a arm, almost desperately for Brie.

Brie started at the hand for a moment and felt tears spring to her eyes, she tried to take the hand, but then she felt a chair hit her back.

She fell to the ground with a loud, painful thud. She could hear herself screaming, she could feel the pain vibrating in her back. Brie achingly rolled herself to face the ceiling as the bell was rung, she met the cold eyes of Wade Barrett.

Brie tried to take in a breath but found it to be quite painful.

"Nice job, babe." Wade appraised Nikki, wrapping his arm around her waist.

Nikki smiled and tilted her head up to kiss Wade, fully aware her sister was watching. Brie made a move - as if to get up, but found that she couldn't move.

_"This is the kind of thing that ends careers, Michael."_ Jerry Lawler said to Michael, watching the diva splattered in the ring.

She didn't want to allow herself to become one of those wrestling sob stories. She didn't want to lose her career as a diva because of being hit with a chair that probably disconnected a few joints here and there. Brie didn't want to end up that way. Brie gathered up all of her strength and brought herself to her feet. Standing shakily in front of the couple, she felt blood on her legs.

Nikki let out a audible gasp as the crowd began to cheer for Brie.

"You won't break me." Brie rasped between painful breaths.

Brie saw a tear fall from Nikki's eye.

"I'm sorry." Nikki repeated herself, "Congratulations, by the way." She said, with a pointed look towards the crowd. Brie followed her glance to see the crowd was on their feet, clapping and crying.

Brie nodded to her sister, ignoring Wade as she left the ring. The First Aid team immediately flocked her, fussing over everything.

"You can't be walking!" One of the Team snapped, "You're in no condition!-"

"But I am." Brie snapped back, "I'm fine."

CM Punk came racing down the ramp them, ignoring Brie and racing to the ring with a sledge hammer. Brie turned to stare at her furious boyfriend as he chucked the sledge hammer into Wade Barrett's stomach.

One of the First Aid men interrupted her gaze, "We need to get you to the first aid wing!" He snapped, glancing at her.

Brie returned her gaze to the first aid men, a smile broke out on her face, "Well, best to get going then, right?" She said as 'The Cult of Personality' began to play in the arena.

They then ushered her backstage.

* * *

><p>Brie woke up in the first aid wing, to find bandages lining her abdomen and her legs cleaned of any blood. Brie stood up out of her bed, taking out a few tubes on the way.<p>

"Sleeping beauty finally awakes." A amused voice says from the door.

Brie glances over to see CM Punk standing in the doorway, a half-amused smirk on his face.

She smiles to herself, "Just hit a few bumps in the road, you know. The typical chair shot every now and then." Brie pulls a tube out of her arm and hears her heart monitor go dead, "Well, I just died." She said, smiling at the heart monitor. Brie then realizes that there is a shiny award next to the heart monitor. Brie picks it up and reads.

_Diva of the Year: Brie Bella_.

"But you won." CM Punk walks over to Brie Bella, planting himself onto her bed beside her. Glancing at her bandages before looking at her, "You okay?"

Brie breathed, and was relieved to find it didn't hurt quite as much, "Good as new." She smiled at the concerned look on his face.

CM Punk ran his hand up her arm over the bandages, "Sorry." He said really quietly, "I should have came sooner."

She looked at her distressed boyfriend and smoothed his hair, "You couldn't have done anything, regardless." Brie offered him a weak smile.

He curled his tattooed knuckles into fists, "I could've gotten her away from you." He pauses for a moment, "You know, I don't recall you telling me that your sister was a absolute lunatic."

Brie laughed and put a hand through her hair, "I didn't know until now."

Alicia Fox suddenly burst into the locker room, her hair mussed and her eyes full of worry, "Holy shit Brie! Damn! You didn't tell me your sister was absolutely fucking _insane!_"

"Everyone's acting so surprised." Brie laughed meekly.

Alicia sat on the edge of Brie's bed, "Well, it's not everyday that someone gets attacked by their evil sister and ex boyfriend. This story line is getting a little too heated."

Brie held a hand to her head, "I don't even think it's a story line anymore." She sighed, "I think it's gotten too real for both of us."

"Did you consider leaving?" Alicia asked.

Brie quirked a eyebrow at the red head, "Leaving? As in the WWE?"

Alicia nodded slowly, "Yeah, did you ever stop and think: what if the WWE is beginning to mess in my life? I stop and think that all the time whenever I'm in a weird story line."

"I just thought it was going to happen one way or another - you know, Nikki and I." Brie shrugged weakly, "I thought it was the normal course of things."

"You call this normal?" Alicia laughed, "So, your sister going off with your ex and letting him hit you with a chair was _normal_?"

"Well, WWE normal!" Brie protested, "Anyways, someone get me out of here. I'm drowning in my own self pity."

"Anyways, I have to go talk to Rosa, she's getting all pumped about this story line she's getting. Something with that new kid, Epico or whatever. I forget the newcomers names after a while.." Alicia waved her hand carelessly in the air before getting up and leaving.

Brie bit her lip, "So who the hell do I talk to about getting out of this nut house?"

* * *

><p>She arrived back at her hotel room with a bill of health. Yet she still worried, about everything, her mind wouldn't turn off - no matter how loud she turned up her music.<p>

"Damn it!" Brie, frustrated, walked into the living room, her hand raking through her hair.

CM Punk turned away from his comic book to look at his distressed girlfriend, "Still stressed?"

Brie walked over to him, pacing, "No, not at all. I mean - just that my ex boyfriend just hit me with a fucking _chair_. Then pretty much sucked the guts out of my evil twin sister. But who cares? Hows the weather?" Brie said sarcastically, sitting on CM Punk's lap.

"I wish I could make it better." He muttered, defeated. This whole thing was obviously eating him up inside.

She offered him a weak smile, "It has to get better, doesn't it?"

"I hope so." CM Punk's face was in the crook of her neck, "I'm tired of seeing you so sad all the time."

"I'm not sad all the time." She protested, Brie got up off of his lap and continued to pace, "Maybe _sometimes_. Am I that horrible at hiding it?"

CM Punk stood up and set his comic book aside, hugging Brie to him, "Yeah, you are."

She laughed into his chest, "I thought I was doing such a good job. You said it yourself, that I should consider becoming a actress."

He chuckled, and she felt his chest vibrate under her face.

"Well, obviously you'll have to reconsider your career choices." CM Punk smirked, that heart-winning and heart melting smirk. Brie wondered why that smirk didn't have its own TV show yet.

"I keep trying to make up with her, but she keeps making it so hard." Brie curled his shirt into her fists, trying to keep tears from coming to her eyes.

CM Punk let her out of the hug, placing his hands firmly on her shoulders, "You don't have to be strong anymore, let it out." He said quietly, noting the wetness in her eyes that seemed to be growing.

Brie folded herself into his arms, and just let go.

She relished in the fact about how neatly she fit into his arms.


	25. Chapter 25: Won't Stop Until I Say So

Brie Bella pranced around the hotel room, hanging up streamers every where, all with tacky writing that read: happy new year! The tacky letters hung strayed across the ceiling, even though they weren't even staying in for the night. MVP had insisted that they go down to a party out in the city sidewalks.

Brie sighed to herself, planting herself on the couch, letting her eyes slide shut quickly. New Years Resolution? More like New Years _problem._

Being attacked by her ex boyfriend and her twin sister had quite the downside. It also got quite lonely at times.

"Hey? You okay?" MVP asked quietly, noting Brie's position.

Brie jumped up, flattening her hair, "Oh sorry, I was just..." Brie stuttered for a response.

"Thinking?" MVP supplied, placing a red band-aid on his nose.

She nodded, "How did you know? Well, it's really obvious." Brie quipped with a dry laugh, walking over to him, "It's weird, usually me and Nikki spend New Years together."

"It was usually Punk, Colt, and I." MVP replies, cracking his knuckles, "But you know, things change."

Brie nodded, "Where is he anyways?"

"Someone call for me?" CM Punk asked, walking into the hotel room looking particularly sweaty. Of course, only he would work out on New Years as if his life depended on his exercise routine.

Her face broke out into a smile, regardless of how hard she tried to force it back, "Working out on New Years Eve?" She places a delicate finger over her lip, pondering this for a moment, "Any New Years Resolutions or goals.. or whatever they call it these days." She waved her hand carelessly in the air.

"What do I need to resolve?" CM Punk ran a hand through his mused hair that seemed to have a few stray pieces, "You trying to say something, shortie?"

Brie giggled, "What if I am?" She teased him.

He walked over to her and pressed his sweaty body against hers, engulfing her in a kiss. She squirmed under it, feeling his sweat beginning to seep through her jeans. She could feel him smirking against her lips.

She finally shoved him back, "Thank you!" She laughed, gesturing to her now sweat stained jeans, "Now I need to take a shower."

He grinned, "Well, so do I.." He added, a slight smirk raising a eyebrow as he did so.

Brie felt a slight blush spread across her cheeks.

* * *

><p>After getting out of the shower and putting on clothes, Brie left to go and.. well, she wasn't sure what she was doing. She swallowed down her fear, even though she knew it was pressing down on her as she knocked on the door.<p>

She heard grumbling and loud shuffles before the door swung open.

Wade Barrett stood in front of her - with quite the height advantage. He looked down at her and smiled.

"Hey Nikki. Thought I wouldn't be seeing you until later today?" Wade questioned, leaning against the door frame casually.

"Hate to burst your bubble, but I'm Brie." Brie stated, watching as his face morphed into surprise, then mass interest.

Wade quirked a eyebrow at her, "Why are you here?" He hissed, his eyes shifting uneasily.

"For closure." Brie muttered through clenched teeth, "I'm tired of this shit."

Wade stepped aside to let her in, yet Brie still hesitated before walking in.

"What shit?" Wade said, a light tease hanging in his voice.

Brie bit the inside of her cheek to keep herself from screaming in frustration, "The kind of shit that involves a chair shot."

Wade glanced away from her, a flash of guilt spreading across his features, "Didn't you already send your boyfriend on me? I already have a few bruised ribs you know."

"I don't care!" Brie snapped, "Your lucky he didn't rip a rib _out of you_. Because I'm pretty sure he would have if I wasn't being attached to a stretcher in the first aid wing! Thanks to _you!_ When did it become okay to hit Divas with chairs? Last time I checked, that was against the rules."

"Against the rules? Sweetheart, rules are made to be broken." Wade leaned down to her face while saying this.

Brie glared at him, "Shut _up_. That was the problem with you, you never knew when to shut your mouth until you got hurt. I don't care if you're dating my sister, but if you're just doing it to smite me.."

A smirk spread against Wade's lips, "Is this jealousy? Well.."

She flashed a bright red, "Jealousy? I'm sorry, but I was hit by a _chair__. _Obviously this failed to escape your notice, this was the whole reason I came."

"Then why are we suddenly talking about Nikki and I?" He questioned.

"Because! She told you to hit me with a chair, she couldn't do it herself. So she sent you to do the dirty work." Brie glared up at him.

"You were always hot when you were mad." Wade still had that devilish smirk resting on his face.

Brie turns a brighter red, "I knew this was a bad idea." Brie turns to leave but he grabs her arm.

"Sorry." He apologizes quickly, "I just thought back to how things were."

"That's not what we're talking about." Brie hisses under her breath.

"Why not?" Wade asks.

Brie resists the urge to slap him, even though the sensation is pulsing in her fingers, "In case it escaped your notice, you're dating my _twin sister_. I'm dating CM Punk already, and I'm in no rush to change that."

Wade repeats the same question he asked before, except taking a step closer before saying it, "Why not?" He whispers, before pressing his lips against hers. His hands become tangled in her hair and he's pressing her against the wall. Brie tries to shove him off, but he has a weight and height advantage over her.

"Get off!" She muffles throughout.

Yet he pretends not to hear her.

Brie brings her fist up, and before she can regret her decision, she punches him.

"Ooof!" Wade shouts, holding his jaw and falling back from her.

"Don't ever do that again!" Brie shouts, feeling tears beginning to spring to her eyes. It was ridiculous how emotional she could get.

"You little..." Wade's about to curse but Brie finds her way to the door, quickly letting herself out. Not bothering to look behind her as she sprints down the hallway.

Brie finally arrives back at her hotel room, breathing hard, she shakily pulls out her keys and puts them in the lock, shoving the door open. Relieved, she finds that no one's home. Good, she couldn't face them.

Especially not him.

The thought of CM Punk made dread fall through her body along with guilt.

Brie sets her keys on the table and heads into her room, closing the door quietly and sitting on her bed and pulling her knees up to her chest. She allows herself to cry.

* * *

><p>She sat like that for some time, just crying. So, this is what happened when she tried to fix things, she made them far worse and much much more complicated.<p>

_Nice try._

Great, New Years Eve and look how she ended up. Messy.

Suddenly the door opens without warning, Brie doesn't even have a chance to collect herself.

"Hey-" CM Punk pauses in the doorway, assessing her bloodshot eyes and smeared mascara, "Did I miss something?"

Brie's mouth falls open, as if she's going to answer him, but she just clamps it shut again, her eyes sliding half-way closed, "I'm fine."

CM Punk closes the door and walks over to her, sitting down on her bed and drawing her close, "What's wrong?"

"I'm fine." Brie croaks out again.

"Come on, tell me." CM Punk says into the crook of her neck.

She lets out a sigh, "I went to talk to Wade Barrett today. It was so stupid."

"There's more to it." CM Punk almost says with a groan.

"He kissed me." Brie groaned, hiding her face in his shoulder, "He pressed me up against the wall, and I had to punch him just to get him off of me."

CM Punk remained silent during this.

"Sorry." Brie whispered, trying to prevent any more tears from escaping today.

CM Punk suddenly burst off the bed, "He's dead." He shouted, making his way towards the door.

Brie stood up quickly, following him, "Wait! Punk!" She said, grabbing his arm, "Please don't."

"Why not?" CM Punk shouted, running a hand over his hair, "He deserves it! He hits you with a chair and then kisses you!" He flinches at the last part.

"Because! I'm tired of all of this drama! It's driving me insane." Brie paces, running a hand through her hair, "I don't like it anymore then you do."

CM Punk suddenly pulls her close to him, her face now resting on his chest, hearing his heart beating rapidly. He runs a hand through her straight hair.

"I'm sorry." He tilts her chin up and kisses her, "I shouldn't have over-reacted.."

Brie nods, "You had every right to.. but if it makes you feel any better, I'm fairly certain I broke his jaw."

He hugs her close to him again, "2012 is definitely going to be interesting."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Pretty sure I'll be ending this story soon, maybe near Chapter 30 I believe! This could be due to change, but so far, that's my bench mark for right now. :) Thanks for reading & reviewing, you guys RAWK!**


	26. Chapter 26: Just my Luck

Brie Bella was growing frustrated, as she sat across the table from Vince Mcmahon, who kept prompting her to get into another TV feud with her sister. Obviously he hadn't been listening in on the locker room rumors - or he had, and that was what was prompting him to try to shove her back into the same feud.

Vince tapped his pen aggravatingly against the table, biting his lip while doing so, "Give me one good reason why I should stop this future feud. It'd be quite a delightful twist for 2012."

"Well I don't know Vince, it may be because her boyfriend hit me with a chair on last weeks RAW." Brie leaned back in her chair, folding her arms across her chest.

"But you're fine aren't you?"

"That's beside the point." Brie said through clenched teeth.

"What's the point then? I'm failing to see one, Brie. It's merely a story line, it's not my fault that you found out how your sister really felt about you."

Brie tried to keep a gasp from escaping her lips, yet she remained silent.

"Your personal life is no issue of mine." Vince added.

She began to tap her foot against the floor, to keep her anger from boiling out of her, "It became your issue when you fucked everything up for me."

Vince just threw back his head and laughed, "I fucked everything up? Listen up, doll, I'm the one who gave you that Divas Championship in your lap, I'm the one that continually pushes you along when the writers tell me it's time to push some different talent. I am doing everything - except fucking it up."

She licked her lips, "Sure, you did a couple of things right, but others.."

Vince smirked to himself, as if he had just scored a point in some game they were playing, "Others? How my Superstars act and behave is beyond me, if I was aware of Wade Barrett going out to the ring to attack you with a chair - you have my guarantee that I would have stopped it immediately. But I was just as surprised when I got word that you were in the First Aid wing being tended to."

"So it wasn't part of the story line?" Brie asked, hating the desperate tone of her voice. She hated this, that she had trouble separating her story lines from reality.

He shook his head, "Of course not. But to make up for the incident on last weeks RAW, you and CM Punk will be having a mixed tag team main event against Wade and your sister."

"Who are the heels and who are the faces then? I thought Punk and I were the heels." Brie asked.

Vince shrugged, "I guess the crowd will determine that."

* * *

><p>After her meeting with Vince, Brie felt more worried and cautious then she had before. She also felt sad, hell, she always felt sad - except at certain moments in time, and these moments usually contained a straight edge Superstar, with a delightful smirk that seemed to have hooked her from the start.<p>

Those moments were the ones that got her through the WWE.

She was changing in her locker room into a silver and red attire, favoring this to be one of her favorites, she then clasped the Divas championship around her waist. Twirling in front of the mirror to feel her cape swing around with her.

Brie felt too girly, and stopped immediately.

"Knock knock, you know, you shouldn't leave your locker room unlocked Sis, certain creeps could watch you change." Nikki Bella said from the door, "Nice outfit, by the way." She winked.

Brie turned around, a gasp escaping her before she could stop it, "Nikki."

"That's my name, don't wear it out." Nikki walked into her locker room, shutting the door behind her. Nikki was wearing a silver and green attire, her hair straight while Brie's was untamed and curly.

"What are you doing here?" Brie asked cautiously, her defenses suddenly up, her fists clenching together.

Nikki shrugged and sat down in front of Brie's makeup table, "Thought it'd be nice to stop by and wish you luck in our main event. Remember when we were kids? We'd dream about having our own main event, things have changed, huh?"

Brie nodded, watching as Nikki picked up some powder and a makeup brush and began to tease the brush across her skin.

"Always thought we'd have the main event on the same team." Nikki said, though her face showed no emotion, a crack still sounded through her voice.

"Same here." Brie agreed with her.

"You know, I love you." Nikki turned to face Brie, tears threatening to spill over, "I don't know why I'm doing this to you - to us, but I can't stop."

_I can't stop hurting you__. _

Brie swallowed back tears also, "I know you do." She whispered quietly.

Nikki stood up, wondering if maybe she should hug Brie or something, but decided against it and left.

"I love you too." Brie quietly spoke, when the door had clicked and her sister had left.

Her absence weighing her down.

* * *

><p>After going through a meeting with Vince Mcmahon, a tearful...conversation with her sister, Brie felt relieved when she rounded the corner to see CM Punk.<p>

"Hey." CM Punk smiled ear to ear, hugging her around the waist, "Where were you? Thought I might have to fend off those two divas alone."

"Wade isn't a diva." Brie grinned.

"He should be." CM Punk kissed her on the cheek, "You look sad, what's up?"

Brie rolled her eyes, "Okay, this whole 'easy to read' thing, is getting on my nerves. Is a girl not allowed a few secrets?"

CM Punk smirked, that signature smirk he had given her when they met, "I'll consider it, but anyways, tell me whats wrong."

"I think the real question would be 'what _isn't_ wrong?'" Brie bit her lip.

"Well, I'm here now, so I guess that's not wrong." CM Punk wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling him to her.

"Definitely not wrong." Brie grinned, leaning up to kiss CM Punk.

Their lips met and fell apart too soon.

"This is absolutely adorable!" Wade Barrett said, strolling up to the couple, a thick British accent seeping through.

CM Punk grimaced at him, "You know, I already gave you a few bruised ribs, don't make it any worse than it needs to be."

Wade put his hands up in some mock defeat, "That's no way to talk to me, Straight Edge. I was the one kissing your girlfriend last night, so I'd watch that mouth of yours."

Brie flashed a bright angry red, "Did you forget that I was the one who _broke your jaw_ last night?"

Wade put his fingers along his jaw line, "Trust me, the bruises definitely showed. Do you know how much make up they used? Probably loads more than they use on Beth Phoenix. From what I hear, they need to cake it on."

CM Punk stood in front of Brie, "If you ever come near her again, I'll become your living nightmare."

"What if I mistake her for Nikki?-" Wade began.

"Learn the difference." CM Punk said through clenched teeth.

Wade smirked, "Touche. I just wanted to wish you both good luck in our main event. You'll be needing it, last time we were in a ring together Brie, the results weren't so pleasant for you, were they?" He added with a evil smile.

"I promise, if we get stuck in the ring together, you'll be the one leaving on a stretcher this time - not me." Brie growled in his face, stepping closer than she dared, "I trust that you'll be able to watch yourself and not get in my way, because I'm not particularly in the best mood after seeing your face. I wrestle like a fucking demon when I'm in a bad mood." Brie's eyes seemed to have grown darker, "Just a fair warning." She said with a senile smile.

"Warning duly noted." Wade nodded, then walking off.

"Nice threat, shortie. Had me shivering in my speedo." CM Punk grinned, "Now where were we?"

Brie grinned, "Along these lines." She pressed her lips eagerly against his, wanting the world to disappear just for these few blissful moments. Wanting all of her problems to dissolve into this one simple kiss, yet this kiss was anything but simple, with the electricity passing between them - there might have been a power outage somewhere in the world.

* * *

><p>Suddenly, they were outside the curtain, Wade and Nikki were already in the ring, being booed. Suddenly, Cult of Personality was playing and CM Punk nudged her along to come out with him to his music.<p>

"It's your moment! Not mine!" Brie quickly said as he tried to drag you.

"Come on shortie, don't make me carry you to the ring. Don't want to look weak, do you?" CM Punk said with a smirk.

"Weak? Pffff, I'm anything but weak." Brie rolled her eyes, "Come on now, lets do this." She walked out with CM Punk.

She was pleasantly surprised when the crowd was cheering for them. Obviously Brie had picked up a few fans after being hit with a chair.

Not that she minded that much.

Going down to the ring, Brie even slapped a few high fives on the way. She flipped into the ring, despite the fact that used to be Nikki and hers move.

"Ready for this?" CM Punk called to her over the screams of the crowds.

Brie shot a glance over towards Wade and Nikki, "As ready as I'll ever be." She handed her Divas Championship to the ref.

The Referee quickly climbed out of the ring and put it next to the ring announcer, Lillian Garcia.

"I hope that's ready enough." CM Punk winked at her, "Looks like you'll be up first."

"Just my luck." Brie said through clenched teeth, as the ref finally climbed back in, realizing that the Divas would be going first.

"Ring the bell!" The Ref called.

_Ding, ding, ding._

Here we go.


	27. Chapter 27: You Can't Be in the Ring

Nikki sprang first, obviously the conversation in Brie's locker room quickly forgotten. Well, you couldn't wear your emotions out on your sleeve in a WWE match, you couldn't let anyone see you in pain, or they'd take quick advantage of this, whether it was a sore ankle or a broken heart.

Nothing bypassed WWE Superstars or Divas. Every little detail was critiqued, so Brie shouldn't have been thinking about what Nikki had said to her.

_I can't stop_.

Brie let out a grunt when Nikki bounced her off the ropes, but Brie quickly recovered by kicking Nikki in the face. Nikki backed up quickly, holding her jaw.

Brie quickly took advantage, doing a clothesline from hell and then climbed to the top rope. Preparing herself for a flying elbow and finding herself to be grounded too fast, by Wade Barrett. He had grabbed one of her ankles and threw her down into the ring, while Punk tried to point this out to the ref.

Nikki then began to kick furiously at Brie, Brie caught Nikki's wild eyes. She found no trace of anyone in her, she didn't see Nikki at all. She saw nothing.

"Stop!" The ref shouted at Nikki, having to restrain her. Brie rolled over onto her back and was panting and staring up at the bright ceiling of the arena.

Nikki probably did some form of a taunt because the crowds boos seemed to become outrageously loud.

Brie's breathing was shaky as she heard the distant sound of a tag.

"You can't be in the ring!" Brie heard the ref scold someone.

She looked straight into the eyes of Wade Barrett.

"Hello Princess." Wade grinned, pulling her up by her hair.

Brie screamed and thrashed, looking desperately for CM Punk to see that he was on the ground growling and cursing in pain.

"Let go of me!" Brie shouted at him, as her feet left the mat, she could no longer touch the ground, she tried furiously to unlatch his fingers from her hair.

"You don't like this?" Wade cooed, "So sorry Princess." He then threw her back painfully, she landed on her back, a furious pain spreading through her spine, she gasped in pain.

_Fight back, come on, you can do this, fight!_ She kept shouting at herself, finally pulling herself to her feet.

Apparently the bell had rung and Wade and Nikki had been disqualified.

Where was Nikki?

Brie quickly looked around for Nikki to see she had disappeared backstage.

Brie felt herself rising to her feet as she saw Wade doing victory laps around the ring as the crowd booed him heavily.

She was shaky and unstable, but she wouldn't let herself come across as weak again, she wouldn't let that impression remain on her for the rest of her career. She would be known as the strong Diva that would be able to hold her own in a fight - Superstar or Divas, Brie didn't want to be weak anymore.

She quickly did it before her nerves got the best of her. She dropped to the ground and raised her arm up between his legs - _jackpot!_ He fell over in pain, holding his crotch, his eyes wide in surprise and pain.

Brie viciously kicked at him, "This is what you get!" She shouted, feeling angry tears spilling over as she furiously kicked at him repeatedly.

He caught her foot and sent her flying backwards. Brie just rolled though, and she stood up and speared him, beginning to punch at him furiously. Punching whatever she could - his face, his arms, legs, stomach - _anything_.

Wade rolled over so he was on top of her and tried to punch her, but she caught the punch and brought up her knees and sent him flying.

He fell into one of the corners, still standing, she brought him out from the corner by his hair and hit him with a Bella Buster.

A swift kick in the midsection and a grab of the head.

_Bella busted_.

She thought, then she realized how loud the crowd was cheering for her.

Brie realized she had absolutely unleashed some hidden beast in her, and she didn't mind it one bit as CM Punk crawled back into the ring, shocked to see Brie still standing.

"Hey, are you okay?" CM Punk asked, walking over to her immediately, putting her chin between his fingers, trying to assess for any kind of damage.

"I'm absolutely amazing." Brie beamed.

CM Punk scratched the back of his head, "Sorry for not being able to help, it's not everyday I'm hit by a sledge hammer."

Brie smiled, "No worries. I handled it." She nodded towards Wade, who was cursing in pain.

"You really are amazing, you know that right?" CM Punk then kissed her, right in front of everyone. His lips softly moving against hers as he held her face with his hand.

The crowd aww'd while some other audience members shielded their child's eyes.

Well, too bad Brie didn't mind one bit.

Not one bit at all.

* * *

><p>Brie and CM Punk arrived back at their hotel room, and Brie felt herself being suffocated in a hug provided by Alicia Fox.<p>

"Oh Brie! That was so scary to watch - are you okay? You better be okay!" Alicia added with a growl.

Brie smiled, "Alicia! Hey, what are you doing here?"

"MVP invited me over, and I wanted to see you after your big historic moment. If you don't win a slammy for that, I'm going to 'slammy' whoever is in charge of giving out the Slammys." Alicia paused for a moment, "I'm not quite sure if that made any sense."

"Aw, thank you." Brie smiled at Alicia again, "Nice to be able to see a friendly face after having my hair almost ripped out.."

Alicia threw her arm loosely over Brie's shoulders, "You know I love you, kiddo. But seriously, what the hell were you thinking? Wade's like, 6'3, I dunno, but seriously, he's huge. I thought he was going to eat you after you attacked him."

Brie laughed, "That's what I thought to. I was thinking: Holy shit, now I'm going to be eaten in front of my new fans, this isn't going to be pretty. Oh! In my favorite outfit too."

Alicia threw back her head and let out a booming laugh, "Only you would worry about such civil things. May I also add that kiss at the end was so _cu-te?_"

"Thank you, I admire being complimented for my bad ass making out abilities." CM Punk said, grabbing a Pepsi from the fridge.

"Don't I get some credit too?" Brie asked.

"Sure you can." CM Punk threw Brie a wink, "But we both know I dominated that."

"Careful Alicia!" MVP came out of the bathroom with a shout, "They might challenge each other to a makeout-off or something nauseating along those lines."

CM Punk stuck out his lower lip in a pout, "Now you've ruined our fun, MVP. Man, I don't have a clue why I keep you around."

"Because I'm hot, that's why." MVP shot a wink over to Alicia, "I thought about adding 'you'd be lost without me' but decided that's too touchy-feely."

CM Punk just nodded his head, "I'll just say touche, because I really don't want to get any more disturbing responses out of you." CM Punk raised his Pepsi.

MVP just shrugged, "Whatever, boy. I hear disturbing things in the middle of the night, so I guess we're even."

Alicia shot a look towards Brie.

Brie just held up her hands in defense, "We have thin walls, in my defense."

CM Punk just grinned, "We'll say that."

Brie turned a bright red.

Alicia put her hands up, "I really don't want to hear about your sex life! I know I'm your best friend and all - but ewww! Do you even try to be quiet?"

"We are not discussing this!" Brie lightly shoved Alicia.

"Why? You want to talk about mine?-" Alicia started.

"NO." Brie quickly said, covering her ears with her hands, "God no."

Alicia just laughed, "Well thank you Brie, I can feel all your support over here."

"I hope you aren't feeling anything." Brie shot a warning glance towards Alicia.

"Okay girls! Retract your claws." MVP said between the two.

Brie took her hands away from her ears, "Claws? Really? A cat reference? That's so terribly cliche - you couldn't have picked a different animal? How about a lion? Lions are much cooler.."

MVP just shot her a look, "I really didn't think it mattered what animal it was."

"Just trying to bust the cliches." Brie said in her defense.

* * *

><p>After Alicia had left and bid everyone goodbye. MVP, CM Punk, and Brie watched a movie, the movie was called 'I am Number Four' and Brie wasn't totally invested in it.<p>

Even though that Alex Pettyfer guy was hot beyond words.

But she kept that thought to herself since her boyfriend was right beside her, his leg pressing into hers.

The credits soon began to roll and everyone retreated to their room. Well, Brie just followed CM Punk into his room, and MVP bitched about how he would need to invest in some ear plugs. When they reached the room, they didn't bother turning on the light since the moon was offering enough light in the room for them to change.

"That guy never learns does he?" CM Punk just laughs to himself, taking off his shirt and pants, just standing clad in his boxers.

Brie changed into a tank top and pajama bottoms, much to CM Punk's dismay.

"Ah, did you really have to put on clothes? You know I'll just be taking them off one way or another." CM Punk offered her a seductive smile.

"I can't even bother putting the effort into clothes anymore, can I?" Brie asked him.

"Really no point anymore." CM Punk then picked her up bridal style and threw her onto the bed, he climbed gingerly on top of her, almost as if he was afraid to break her.

Brie smiled when CM Punk's lips touched hers, suddenly fierce and hungry, her mouth eagerly opening as his tongue quickly slid in, flipping them over so Brie was on top then.

She giggled to herself when he let out a soft growl.

* * *

><p>Brie woke up in the morning and quickly retrieved her lace hot pink bra and panties, sliding them on, careful not to wake up Punk. She tried to find her shirt and came up unsuccessful, she spotted Punk's and quickly slid that on.<p>

His shirt hung well below her hips as she sashayed into the living room.

MVP was hunched over eating a bowl of cereal.

"About time I got some quiet time, huh?" MVP implied when he turned around to look at her, "You guys were awfully loud last night."

Brie turned a bright pink, "Sorry." She apologized.

"Don't worry, I think I'm getting used to it - as gross as that sounds. Is he still sleeping like the dead?" MVP asked.

"Yep. I'm surprised he didn't wake up and try to -" She broke off and gave him a smile, "You know."

MVP rolled his eyes and turned back to the TV, "Oh trust me, I know all too well. I hear it sometimes in the morning."

"You know what, I think I'm going to go out and buy you ear plugs, just so I don't need to hear your bitching anymore." Brie smiled at MVP.

"Late Christmas present?"

"Sure." Brie just rolled her eyes and sat next to him on the couch.

Then the door to CM Punk's room opened, and he stood in the doorway, rubbing the reminder of sleep out of his eyes.

"Morning." He grumbled, walking over to the fridge and quickly retrieving a can of Pepsi.

MVP chuckled, "So, Brie's going to buy me ear plugs, had quite difficulty sleeping last night."

CM Punk smirked, obviously pleased with himself as he sat down next to Brie, he kissed her neck, "Morning beautiful." He murmured against her neck.

She shivered under his breath, "Morning." She smiled, "Have a nice sleep?"

"Sleeping? Never heard of it." CM Punk chuckled.

"Obviously." MVP quipped.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Very cute chapter - and kind of badass too. So just a fair warning, this story will end on Chapter 30 or 31, depends on how my story wraps up. So I'd like to thank you for reviewing and just being totally awesome for sticking around for Brie and Punk's banter.**


	28. The Overdue Ending

Brie Bella sat on the couch next to Alicia Fox with hot chocolate clad in her hands, smiling and taking a sip from the burning cup every few minutes or so. They were watching Dog the Bounty Hunter, something Kaitlyn had gotten them hooked on.

"That Leland dude is hot." Alicia says, "Thank goodness I'm single, so that I can say things like that without feeling guilty."

Brie rolls her eyes and sets her cup down on the table, "We've been watching this marathon all day, I feel like we should do something productive."

Alicia groans and stretches out her legs on Brie, "Productive? That sounds very boring."

Brie's cellphone chimes and she scrabbles to get it out of her pocket while shoving Alicia's legs off of her, she finally retrieves her phone and flips through until she finds the text.

Her stomach does back-flips and her throat instantly dries, "It's from Nikki." Her voice is wary and shaky as she skims the text.

"There better be a crappy apology in there somewhere." Alicia says, watching Brie intensely.

_Can we meet for coffee at Starbucks? _The text reads, Brie sighs and quickly texts her back: _meet you in ten._

Brie hoists Alicia's long legs off of her and stands up, "I have to go meet her."

"Huh, is it just me or does going off to meet your psychotic sister seem like a bad idea? You did just put a beat down on her boyfriend." Alicia grabs Brie by the wrist and pulls herself up, "Are you sure you're going to be okay?"

Brie exhales, "I'll be fine. I don't think she's bringing Wade, so I don't think I'll need any backup."

"Just call me if you need a getaway car or a diversion, I can do both." Alicia gives her a sincere smile, "I hope you two work things out."

"Me too."

* * *

><p>Arriving at Starbucks, did Brie feel uneasy? Of course she did, her sister was perfectly unpredictable, she could fling burning coffee at her and Brie wouldn't have seen it coming.<p>

So she felt sick to her stomach when her twin, Nikki Bella, strode into the restaurant.

Nikki orders a coffee and then sits across from Brie, the coffee steaming in her hands, "Weird, isn't it?"

Brie backs her chair up a little bit, taking a sip out of her own coffee, watching Nikki with wary eyes, "Depends on what you're talking about."

Nikki grimaces and shakes her coffee a bit to mix in the sugar. "This whole business is just weird." Nikki pauses for a few moments, lost in thought, "I let a Championship tear us apart."

Brie swallows hard and keeps staring at her.

"I've been pretty terrible to you for the past few months. Hell, we didn't even spend Christmas together because things got so bad." Nikki sighs and takes a sip of her coffee, grimacing with the hot liquid burns her tongue.

"I want to blame your story line, I really do." Nikki seems to be holding onto her coffee as if it's her life, "But at the end of the day, I'm still the chick that messed everything up."

"I want to blame him."

Brie winces at the mention of her boyfriend, CM Punk, "Of course you do."

Nikki looks up, surprised by Brie actually speaking to her, "I feel as if he's the reason.. that this happened." She gestures between the two.

"It would have happened with any other guy." Brie says calmly, not wanting to get mad and go absolutely off on her. "You were mad because I got a push and you didn't."

"Then, when you got one, you took it too seriously and.." Brie swallows hard, her calm exterior beginning to fade a bit, "That was it, you blew up. You forgot who you were."

Nikki is looking at her with a burning intensity now, "I forgot who I was?"

Brie leans towards her over the table, "You're not the diva I auditioned for FCW with. If I had known this was how we'd turn out, I wouldn't have let either of us audition."

"So, WWE ruined us."

"Yeah, you could say that." Brie says huskily, "But we had a pretty good time, didn't we?"

"We had a pretty good run." Nikki smiles, a genuine smile, not some evil and sneaky smile, but just.. a smile.

Brie smiles, "Anyways, I have to get back, I have a photoshoot tonight and I better get all the sleep I can." Brie stands up from the table but Nikki stops her.

"Hey, are we okay?"

Brie pauses for a moment while she's picking up her jacket, "Yeah, I'd say we were."

* * *

><p>The Ending<p>

* * *

><p>Brie Bella and Nikki mended their relationship with one simple step, they each left WWE to repair their relationship. They ultimately deemed that when their relationship was back on track, they'd return.<p>

Wade Barrett and Nikki broke up after Wade cheated on her. Brie did tell Nikki 'I told you so'.

Brie and CM Punk had many difficulties throughout their relationship. Punk being on the road was hard to manage for Brie sometimes. Yet she pulled through.

Nikki and Brie have yet to return, but they do go to various WWE events when their close to visit their friends.

* * *

><p><em>The End<em>


End file.
